Akame ga Kill! : Strange Alliance
by 0bi
Summary: [Following the battle in the anime against Shikoutazer]. Tatsumi, greatly injured, is agonizing in front of his beloved, Akame. As she is about to fight with Esdeath, an idea crosses her head: what if they unite to save the man they both love? Will they be able to cast aside grudges for Tatsumi's sake? What will become of them? [Caution: may contain lemons]
1. Confession & Promise

**Hi!**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction.**

 **Every review is welcomed, but please, be gentle, English is not my first language D:**

 **This fanfiction is the continuation/alternative of the anime.**

 **However, there are a few changes (characters alive/dead, that did not appear in the anime).**

 **These ones will be explained so you won't be confused ; otherwise, consider that eveything that occured in the anime occured in the timeline of this story.**

 **I hope you're not already confused, and that you will enjoy this story !**

* * *

The day before the assault on the Capital, a tense atmosphere prevailed in the Revolutionary Army's camp.

Every soldier knew the war was about to end, with their victory or their death.

Of course, they had superiority in number, many powerful Teigu users and brave leaders…but in the Capital, Esdeath was waiting for them.

The Butcher, the Strongest of the Empire, the Ice Queen...She had numerous morbid titles, but surely deserved every one of them.

A rumor was scattering among the men : the cruel and devious Prime Minister, Honest, had a secret Teigu in his possession, one so powerful it would easily switch the tables and erase the Revolutionary Army.

At least, everyone agreed to say that he had something up his sleeve, otherwise, why would he let them come to him ?

And so, all the sentinels were on the edge and all the soldiers preparing for the battle. Every one of them was praying not to die but to win and purify the country.

All of them were aware that many would fall the next day.

* * *

Tatsumi of Night Raid was lying on a camp-bed in a small tent. The bed was the only furniture in the confined space, as he didn't need anything else.

He was all dressed up, his boots shod, ready to get up and fight anytime, as they already suffered several ambushes along the way.

Several skirmishes occurred, and thanks to the reactivity of what was remaining of Night Raid, they managed to deal with them.

Tatsumi firmed his grip on his small sword, which held the power of his own Teigu, Incursio, the Demon Armor.

He was tring to get some sleep, despite being quite anxious at the idea of facing Esdeath. The Strongest of the Empire loved him, and would've made him her slave if he didn't escape. He already fought her before and knew her power was far above his own…for now.

For a strange reason, he felt stronger, and his senses were sharper for a couple of days. It was like Incursio was giving him more power when he needed it.

Suddenly, his friend and fellow assassin Akame entered the tent without any warning.

But it didn't surprised him ; by now, he was capable of hearing the silent and sneaky walk of Akame.

"Tatsumi, may I come in?"

"You're already in, you airhead."

He get up, and looked at the black haired girl.

She looked like...troubled. She was slightly blushing, her hands behind her back, her gaze avoiding his.

It was the first time he was seeing her like that.

As always, she was wearing her sleeveless mini dress along with a red tie and carrying her Teigu, Murasame.

She was indeed a cutie, with her long black hair and her beautiful red eyes, but was totally unaware of that fact.

Besides, since she had been raised as an assassin, things like love and affinity with the opposite gender were incomprehensible topics to her.

"What is it, Akame? You look...weird. Nervous about tomorrow's battle?"

"...not really. Whoever I'll fight, I'll bury them."

"Hermmm, yeah."

 _I still have some issues with her saying things like that so easily,_ he thought.

"So, why did you come here?"

She blushed.

* * *

Tatsumi had no idea about what was going on in Akame's head.

 _I...I can't believe I'm in such a dire situation,_ she ruminated.

Akame was a former Elite Seven. She was a member of Night Raid, one of the most skilled assassin on earth.

She was capable of killing a man by fifty different ways.

She could survive in the rust with only her bare hands and kill a Danger Beast only using her feet.

And yet, she was unable to convey her feelings towards Tatsumi.

She wanted to tell him that the first time she saw him, she didn't even bother to consider him as a comrade 'cause she was persuaded that he would die soon.

Losing someone you liked was painful, and Akame experienced this pain way too much. She didn't want to grieve again.

But he survived. He survived, and before she knew it, she had become attached to him.

And then, this famous night, after Sheele died, he promised her that he would not die. That together, they would free the country from the oppression.

It was the first time someone spoke to her like that. It was also the first time one of his assassins friends promised her not to die.

None of them made this promise before 'cause they all knew they wouldn't be able to keep it.

But not Tatsumi. He promised her, he had faith in their actions. He really believed he wouldn't die.

And so, she trusted him. Moreover, she entrusted him completely, relied on him...and started to love him. At first, she tried to deny her feelings, since feelings were only a bother in battle.

Plus, she noticed that in their entourage, she was not the only one to look at Tatsumi. Chelsea and Mine did so.

Akame told herself that Tatsumi would be better with cheerful girls like them, as herself was a tool, a weapon made to kill people. Not the kind of girl Tatsumi would want by his side.

But Chelsea and Mine died, like Sheele, Bulat, Lubbock and Susanoo. Only Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi and herself remained.

Akame decided that since they could die anytime, she'd better confess her feelings to Tatsumi while they were still alive.

There lied the problem : when it came to assassinate, Akame was indeed the very best. But in love, she was an absolute zero...

* * *

 _I...I'm totally paralyzed ! Is it the action of a deadly poison? I can't even properly speak..._

Cornered, embarrassed and afraid, Akame had only one option left.

She flipped the switch inside her and entered her "bury mode".

" **I love you."**

Her tone was cold as death, her gaze sharp enough to cut through a full plate armor.

It was the only way to make her confession, but it had the opposite effect on Tatsumi.

 _Is it a threat?_ he wondered, too scared to be embarrassed. _I believe she said "I love you", but her eyes, tone and aura were all saying "I'll bury you". Did I do something wrong?!_

Tatsumi didn't know how to react.

"S-say again?"

Akame realized her mistake, and became red as her gauntlets.

 _Geez, why can't I express everything I feel? Why can't I tell him that I love him, that I want him to come back alive as he promised, and...and all this stuff I don't even understand !_

"I...love you", she repeated with her normal voice.

"Oh, I like you too, Akame", Tatsumi answered. "I like you the same way I like the others, you know? Don't worry about it!"

Her hopes quickly gone, Akame tried to stay firm.

"I s-said l-love, n-not l-like..."

"Huh?"

It was too much for her. As she understood that trying to talk it out wasn't going to work, she let her instict drive her.

She quickly advanced, one, two, three steps, embraced Tatsumi...

And kissed him.

It was her first kiss, but she managed to put all her passion into it.

She liked it, though she was afraid of not being "skilled" in this matter.

It was only when she released him, panting and blushing, that she thought that maybe it was a little bit too direct.

"Do...you understand?" she asked timidly.

"A-A-A-Akame...Th-This is too sudden, I...I..."

She was disappointed, but understood he was embarrassed ; she was too!

Now wasn't the best time to confess her love for him, like that, without any warning.

"I know, she said. Just...promise me that you will think about it and give me a proper answer, okay?"

Tatsumi recovered his mind, despite being still confused and shaked by what just happened.

"Yeah. I promise you."

He laughed.

"I already promised you to come back alive, so I guess I'll have to keep that one too!"

Akame smiled warmly. She knew he would keep his word.

Tatsumi would never go back on his word.

* * *

 **Note : I made some changes in this chapter, since I'm slowly editing all the chapters :)**

 **So this is it for the first chapter. For the newcomers, I prefer to let you know that this is a rather short story, but the length of the chapters increases as the plot goes on. Don't be afraid, come and join in!**

 **And even if the story is finished, do not hesitate to review and let me know if you like it!**


	2. Fall

**I made some changes here, but I hope that you newcomers will like the story!**

* * *

 _Why…why do I recall all of this now? Why, as I am fighting, the only thing I can think about is…Akame?_

Tatsumi was not _exactly_ fighting.

Less a minute ago, he defeated the almighty and ultimate Teigu, Shikoutazer, with the help of Wave the former Jaeger.

Together, they crushed the giant robot-like Teigu commanded by the Emperor who was about to destroy the entire Capital.

But the massive armor started to fall towards wounded civilians.

Tatsumi could not let this happen, _would_ not let this happen ; so, with all the speed and power granted by Incursio, he flew and tried to prevent this from happening.

The demon armor he wore had evolved and merged with him, his body, his burning feelings.

This evolution which allowed him to defeat Shikoutazer increased all of his abilities, gave him wings and made him look like a dragon.

Putting all his might and forces in his effort, Tatsumi tried to push back the giant armor.

But all his efforts were not enough.

Incursio, the Demon Dragon Armor, had been made to protect his user and grant him enhanced strength. It allowed him to use a special spear, Neuntote and would even evolve to adapt to unexpected situations.

However, it was certainly not designed to stop a robot so tall that it touched the sky and large as a little mountain.

And so, despite all his power, Tatsumi was inexorably falling, crushed under the weight of the massive Teigu.

 _If I don't stop this thing here and now, the people down there will die. But if I continue like this, I probably will die too._

Fear seized him. The fear that everyone would feel on verge of dying.

You can be as brave as you want, but when it comes to die, your primal instinct will do everything it can to keep you alive.

 _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I want to live, I want to live with Akame, I want to kiss her again, I want to say her "I'm back", I want to see her smile…_

All he had to do to see her again was to give up. Move away from the trajectory of Shikoutazer, let it fall…

 _Let it kill all these men, women and children._

But if he did that, he knew he could never forgive himself.

 _Fuck...Having ideals really sucks, right?!_

And so, he gave it all to push back the supreme Teigu.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Gathering all his strength, transforming his passion into brute power, Tatsumi pushed harder.

Incursio did not remain insensitive to Tatsumi. It reacted to his feelings, and gave him more power.

 _That's it. I need more…more power to live, more power to protect the innocents, more power to save this country! So…I need you…_

"INCURSIOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared.

He was already wearing the armor, but he felt that calling the Teigu would give him more power.

Was it his scream? His feelings? Or did the armor just decided to grant his request?

He didn't know, but the instant he screamed, a blue aura enveloped him and for the first time, he felt he was slowing down the fall of the giant armor.

Little by little, it was slowing. At this rate, he would be able to save the civilians…

Suddenly, a loud "crac" resounded.

 _Did Shikoutaze break?_ he thought at first.

Then, he saw a mist of blood. His own blood, leaking from his elbows.

 _It can't be…_

When an element is subject to pressure, the most fragile part breaks first and between Incursio and his body, the result was obvious.

The pain flowed like a tsunami though his arms.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tatsumi couldn't help but scream. However, he didn't stop nor tried to flee ; he kept pushing, despite the intense suffering.

Not only his elbows, but all the joints of his upper body were breaking one by one.

Incursio began to crumble too, piece by piece.

A brutal shock almost made him lost consciousness. He realized that he finally touched the ground, but the mass of Shikoutazer was still pushing him towards the civilians.

In a despaired effort, Tatsumi rotated, pressed his back against the head of the giant Teigu and planted his feet in the ground.

And now, his lower body was beginning to ploy. His knees, his ankles, and muscles he didn't even know the existence were tearing apart.

"Aaaa….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He looked at Incursio. The part that protected his face was gone, as well as a third of the armor.

More blood. Blood in his eyes, on his face, on all his members. Warm blood, yet, it felt so cold.

After an eternity of pain which in reality lasted less than a minute, it finally stopped.

Shikoutazer's course, the pain, the fatigue.

No. All of his sensations were gone. He was hardly conscious, but a feeling of accomplishment rose inside of him.

* * *

 _I did it. I did it._

He was in position of crucifixion, his arms and legs spread, his back pressed against the head of the giant Teigu.

Ten meters before him, men and women were staring at this stunning sight with astonishment.

They were safe, though.

 _It is all that matters. But…I'm badly hurt, aren't I?_

His eyes caught a swift movement. A person graciously landed in front of him.

It was Akame.

* * *

Akame was calm in appearance, but a storm of feeling was raging inside her.

A part of her only wanted to embrace Tatsumi and get him a doctor as soon as possible.

But her "assassin part" told her to continue her mission, kill Esdeath, Honest, and all the scums that corrupted the Empire.

The indecision was paralyzing her. Which choice should she make?

Her first love or her mission?

Plus, every second that passed was lost time.

 _What should I do?_

It was probably the first time of her life where she found herself in such a hesitance.

As she was glancing at Tatsumi, she noticed all the blood that covered his body as well as his crushed armor.

A chill ran through her.

Suddenly, Tatsumi moved.

* * *

 _Akame…_

It was her. It was really her.

 _I must tell her…_

He gathered all his will and leftovers of his forces and made one step.

This single step almost broke him.

He managed to step again, and fell…right in the arms of Akame.

* * *

She reacted by instinct the moment she saw him fall and rushed to catch him.

A single look to his wounds sufficed.

 _He is not gonna make it._

This thought was like a punch to the heart.

Still, she was hoping. This was a desperate hope, like the child who thinks that his dead mum will come back to life if he prays hard enough.

The last time she had this kind of hope was when her friend of Elite Seven, Cornelia, had been killed by an assassin of the Oarburgh Clan.

Gently, she laid down Tatsumi on the ground. His green eyes, which once were beautiful and lively, were now dull, their shine fading.

With a voice so low that she merely heard it, he whispered :

"I'm…sorry. Looks like…I'm gonna have…to go back…on my word."

Akame remembered the night he made him this promise. She remembered his very words.

 _Let me promise you again : I will not die! I vow never to make you grieve!_ he had said, smiling with his flashing grin and his eyes sparkling.

She was crying then and was crying now but not for the same reasons.

Pain, sadness, anger were raging inside her.

"You promised me! You said you'd come back alive!" she exclaimed. "And…"

Her tears were flowing like an unstoppable rain, troubling her vision, falling on the face of the one she loved.

It was an error as an assassin, as a fighter, but she didn't care.

She had realized Tatsumi was not only a comrade.

He was the only one she had fallen for until now. Although she didn't understand her own feelings, she wanted to do so with him by her side.

"You promised me…you would give me an answer…"

"Akame?..."

She looked at him, surprised. In his state, he could normally not be able to talk, yet…

Was there still hope, after all?

His injuries were bad, too bad in fact, but maybe if she took him to the camp… Tatsumi was tough and so was his will…

"Akame…you here?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"…good."

He coughed, spilled blood.

"When I said…I'd go back on my word…I didn't mention _which one…_ "

Her heart was racing. She did not understand.

"So… I wanted to…at least…give you an answer…"

He coughed again, more violently this time. His face was expressing pain, but curiously, his eyes were peaceful.

"I…love you."

These three words made Akame happy. Truly happy. She didn't know why, but she was truly happy.

 _There is so much I don't know._

She chased her thoughts, and began to think about the best way to move him without hurting him more.

Strange fact, what was left of his armor disappeared in a silver mist.

She could now see all his injuries. His clothes were all covered of blood as well as his face.

"I..I love you too…Tatsumi…don't die… It'll be ok…"

She leaned over him, and kissed him, but this time, he did not return the kiss.

The taste of his blood on her tongue, she dived into his eyes. For some reason, they seemed kinda gloomy.

 _I should bandage him…he's still losing blood…_

"Akame?"

"Tatsumi, stop speaking…you have to rest..."

"Akame…why don't you answer?..."

"What? I…"

"Akame…please… Talk to me… It's so cold and dark here…please..."

Her chest was hurting. She was still crying. She wanted to punch to make him realize she was by his side, but couldn't.

"Tatsumi…I'm here…right here…"

"…"

"Tatsumi?"

But this time, Tatsumi remained silent.

* * *

Akame shrieked. Her scream, expressing her pain, the pain of losing her comrade, no, her lover, lasted for seconds, scaring the rare peoples that dared to come near her.

And at the moment her scream ended, an emotionless voice resounded.

"Tatsumi's…dead."

Akame recognized the voice's owner.

It was the Strongest of the Empire.

Esdeath.

* * *

 **Again, I made a few changes/corrections in this chapter.**

 **For the newcomers, the "real" story begins in the next chapter.**

 **Even if the story is finished, please tell me if you liked it or not, or if you have ideas to improve it!**


	3. Chatting

**And this is it, chapter 3!  
Thank you for your reviews and follows/favorites!**

* * *

"Tatsumi's…dead."

Esdeath, the Ice Queen, the Strongest of the Empire, had arrived seconds ago.

Her arrival had made every man and woman left in the street flee. Now, there was nobody excepted Akame, Tatsumi's corpse, what was left of Shikoutazer and Esdeath herself.

"Tatsumi died because he was weak", she added. "That's all there is to it."

Her voice was monotonous, calm, but to Akame's ears, her statement sounded…false. As if she didn't believe what she just said.

Esdeath drew her rapier and adopted a combat stance.

"Now stand up and entertain me, Night Raid."

Akame was still in the eye of the storm.

She wanted to let go, continue to cry, scream and mourn over Tatsumi's death.

But on the other hand, she knew she had to kill Esdeath. For the sake of the country, for the cause Tatsumi gave his life.

A tough choice, again.

"Don't you intend to fight?"

Esdeath stepped in her direction, pointing her blade at her.

Akame made her decision. Tatsumi would fight, and so would she. But as she was about to get up and attack, she saw Tatsumi's chest rise and fall.

It was so sudden and ephemeral that she doubted her vision.

Gently, she caught his wrist and put two fingers on, looking for a pulse.

After several seconds, she felt one. So tiny, so weak...but Tatsumi was still alive.

No. Tatsumi was about to die. It was a matter of minutes, probably less.

Ignoring Esdeath, Akame focused on the situation.

Even with her full speed, she could not reach the camp of the Revolutionary Army ; even if she did, finding a doctor able to save her lover's life would take too much time, taking into account all the wounded that were probably already swarming in the camp.

Knocking at every door of the city, hoping to find decent help was way too random. There were little chances that the common citizens kept medical furniture at home.

If she had one hour, she could do something, but she didn't have enough time…or instead, Tatsumi didn't.

 _If only I could earn him some…_ she thought. _Anything…_

"If you don't want to fight, then I'll just kill you…after some torture experiments. I want at least to have fun with you."

Esdeath's voice brought her back to reality and gave her an idea.

It was not possible for Akame to stop the time.

But for Esdeath, it was possible to stop _Tatsumi's_ time. If she froze him, he would remain in the same state, alive, until she'd find someone to treat him. In theory.

 _Now…how in the world am I going to convince her?_

She suddenly felt the cold steel on her neck.

"So…what am I going to do to you? ~"

"Esdeath, freeze Tatsumi, now!" shouted Akame.

"Did you just give me an order, you weakling?" blurted Esdeath, cocking an eyebrow.

From her position, Akame trying to give her orders as she had her rapier pointed on her neck was quite the surprise.

"If you don't, he'll die!"

"And? If he dies, he's weak. Weaklings don't live. That's how the world works."

Akame gritted.

 _This twisted bitch's reasoning…_

"You loved him, didn't you?" she said, turning back to face her nemesis despite the blade still threatening her. "He told us! If you really love him, you must be ready to do anything for him, don't you?"

Esdeath blinked.

"I do love him", she admitted. "Even if love is quite new to me…"

She hesitated, but quickly recomposed.

"But loving him won't change me nor my principles. I live to fight, love to fight. My place is on battlefields…and in torture chambers."

"You can fight anywhere, anytime…but you will never meet someone like Tatsumi again! Humanity always fights…there will always be wars on Earth."

"Yes, that's great for me…wait, what is your point?

"Didn't you hear me? I'm saying that wherever you go, you will be able to find battles, slaughters and combats… But love? Is it so easy to find? Did you find someone else to replace Tatsumi in your heart? I'm sure no, because he's the only one like that! Will you waste your only chance to get him back for fights that you can find everywhere?!"

Esdeath didn't answer. She was staring at Akame.

"You're telling me that _you_ are requesting _my_ help?" she finally asked. "Why? And why would you want to save him? Is he so important to you?"

Akame bit her lip. If she told Esdeath that she loved him and he loved her, she would refuse to save him. Or, she would kill her on the spot and take Tatsumi away.

Her only way to convince Esdeath was to make her believe that Tatsumi _may choose_ her. After all, even if he rejected her many times, she still believed that he would fall in love with her, one way or another.

This illusion was her mistake, her weakness. Tatsumi would never love someone like that…would he?

That thought worried Akame during a moment, but she quickly chased it.

"You're the only one who can do that", Akame said. "I can't say that I'm happy to ask you to do so. But Tatsumi is one of my comrades. All I've done until now was taking life. I want to at least save one. My friend's one."

Esdeath closed her eyes. It looked like she was still hesitating, and her hesitation was slowly killing Tatsumi.

"DO IT!" Akame yelled. "Every second is a threat to his life…You love him? SAVE HIM! You want him to love you, don't you?! Behind your cold behavior, I know you want it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath was arguing with herself.

Since she was child, she lived by the sword and by one rule : if you're weak, you don't deserve to live.

Even her own father told her that before he died. He did not blame fate or his weakness : he accepted the fact that he was not strong enough to survive.

But Tatsumi…Tatsumi's smile…Tatsumi's laugh, Tatsumi's nature… They gave her chills, waves of pleasure and timidity.

She never experienced that before. In addition…she needed more. More of these feelings. More of…Tatsumi.

But was she ready to abandon her lifestyle, her philosophy for that? The principles she built her own existence on…

Still, Akame's words touched her to the heart. Tatsumi was not replaceable.

She knew that. When he escaped, Ran came to her and proposed to look for boys like him.

She immediately refused, because, deep inside her, she knew there was no one like him in the entire world.

 _So, she's right… I guess I truly love him and want him by my side… My submissive lover and partner in war. How pleasant would that be…_

Without a word, she raised her hand, and ice recovered Tatsumi's body, making Akame step back.

"Now, Akame, tell me…why should I let you live? I don't need you".

"You need me", Akame replied with force. "I have acquaintances in the Revolutionary Army and all around. I know people and more importantly, a famous doctor. You don't have anything left. The Empire is done. By now, I guess the Emperor has been captured and Prime Minister Honest killed."

"Mff. I could just threat the ones I need, or kill everyone until they obey me."

"If you start rampaging, they will fight you, even if it means their death. You have no choice but to accept my help."

Esdeath pondered.

 _I still need to recover from my previous battles… Engaging a large scale fight now wouldn't be a good idea. In fact, she's right, again. It will be easier for me to let her do… After all, if she tries anything, I'll kill her right away._

"Deal. But…Tatsumi is mine. We'll save your comrade, but once we're done, we'll part away…And I'll take Tatsumi. If you try to betray me or play a dirty trick, I'll make sure you die slowly and then, I'll track and kill every last of your companions. I still owe Najenda for my subordinates' death…" she smirked.

* * *

Akame had no choice but to agree with her terms. Any other answer would have started a fight.

If she died, she couldn't be with Tatsumi. If Esdeath died, Tatsumi would die too.

Her only option was to lie and feign to submit to her conditions.

She took a quick look at Murasame.

 _If we come to that, I'll have no choice but to bury her…_

She was already betraying her cause by letting Esdeath live. She did not want to cause more trouble.

Still, she didn't have the slightest idea of how she was going to deal with this situation.

Suddenly, Esdeath smiled, like nothing happened between them.

"So, where are we going? To the Revolutionary Army headquarters?"

"Are you idiot? If they see you there, they'll try to kill you right away!"

"Unless I kill them before."

"If you start a melee, Tatsumi will be in danger. Do so, and I'll kill you."

"Damn, you're right. I don't have the habit of planning something while taking care of someone…what do you suggest?"

"We need a safe place, where we can rest and make up a strategy. Are you sure your ice will hold? And, will Tatsumi be okay?"

Esdeath laughed.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm alive, this ice won't break by accident, and everything inside is perfectly protected. I captured Danger Beasts for Honest before."

Akame let out a sigh of relief, but quickly pulled herself. It wasn't over. It was only the beginning.

"I may have an idea. Follow me, and keep low profile. We don't need another slaughter."

"Let me warn you. I'll do as you say for Tatsumi's sake. But don't take the habit of giving me orders. You might regret it one day."

And so, the two most dangerous women in the world left the destroyed alley.

* * *

Right after that, Akame found a soldier of the Revolutionary Army and ordered him to tell Najenda that she was hunting corrupted scums.

 _With that, I'll be able to act without people looking for me_ , she thought when the messenger departed.

They managed to leave the Capital, taking advantage of the chaos that caused the battle and the surrender of the Imperial troops.

On Akame's decision, they ran up to the mountains located at the north of the Capital.

* * *

Suddenly, Akame stopped. Esdeath, who was carrying the ice block with Tatsumi's body in it, raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"There is a small stream two steps from here, and the forest is near. Good place to camp."

Esdeath laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that with your stamina, you don't need to rest. Neither do I, by the way. So why do we stop now?"

"Because it's getting dark, and I don't know where we're heading."

"What?"

Esdeath carefully laid down Tatsumi's prison, and gave Akame a cold glance.

"You told me you had a plan. And now, you _don't know where we're heading?_ "

"I told you I had an idea. I know people who might help us, but I don't know exactly where they are. So…"

"I get it", achieved Esdeath. "We'll find them tomorrow."

"Yes."

Esdeath sighed.

"I see. Let's camp here, in that case."

"Help me build a campfire."

"Don't fucking give me orders. Why do you need a campfire? We're fine without one."

"I want cooked meat."

* * *

Several moments later, they were both eating large portions of meat provided by an unlucky tiger-like Danger Beast which was passing by.

 _What a weird situation_ , realized Akame while chewing. _The Strongest of the Empire and me eating together, with the man we both love caged in ice next to us._

She was used to silence. However, she needed to talk to someone. After all, the Empire had finally fallen. With the help of thousands of men and women, she finally achieved her goal.

 _So, what now?_ _I'm sure Najenda will need my help, in a way or another. In definitive, things haven't changed for me. I will continue to fight for the sake of what we wish to build._

She was still going to wield Murasame and bury her foes, foes of the country.

But deep inside her, she had another vision. A vision of a different future where she could drop her sword.

A future with Tatsumi, where she could learn to really live.

 _I don't know if he will even survive. First things first, I have to save him from death…and then, from Esdeath._

She still didn't figured how she could subtract him from the grip of the Ice Queen.

The best solution would be that he'd tell her himself that he'd prefer to be with Akame.

 _But if he does, she will probably try to kill me. And even with my trump card, I don't know if I can handle her._

She looked at Esdeath, who was peacefully yet consciously eating her share. Noticing her gaze, she lifted her head.

"So, how do you plan to save Tatsumi?"

"We're going to a safe place, where we can leave him. Then, we search for a doctor."

Esdeath rolled her eyes.

"Are you playing dumb? Oh, no, don't tell me you're really that idiot…"

"What?"

"Don't you think that I didn't check his condition? Because of my hobbies, I had multiples occasions to study the human body. I practiced multiple dissections. Even on one of your friend, the pretty girl who ended up as a lollipop..."

Akame's grip on Murasame stiffened.

"Mention Chelsea again and I'll bury you."

"I'd like to see you try", said Esdeath in a smooth voice. "What was I talking about? Ah, yes, human bodies."

She cleared her throat.

"Tatsumi's one is almost entirely broken. From what I've seen, he lost two-thirds of his blood, if not more. His articulations are crushed, and I suspect he has a severe head injury. To speak frankly, it's a miracle that he is still alive. I only used my eyes, so my estimations are maybe wrong...but I'm pretty sure they aren't."

"What is your point?"

"I'm telling you that your primitive doctors that merely know to stitch wounds won't be able to save him. The only one who could save him is Stylish, and he's dead…thanks to you, I believe."

She paused, then added :

"Well, talking about it won't settle things. Let's do as you advise…for now."

"I thought you would take command."

Esdeath laughed, but her laugh didn't make it to her eyes.

"I would have… If only I had an idea. For now, I just want Tatsumi not to die."

Akame curtly changed the topic.

"Why do you love Tatsumi?" she questioned.

Esdeath finished her meat and removed her cap. Her long, blue hair cascading down gave her a somewhat mysterious yet deadly look.

"Why should I tell you, Night Raid?"

"I wonder how a monster like you could fall in love with someone like Tatsumi."

"Ha ha ha, I see your point."

She raised her head, looking at the night's glassy sky.

"I fell for him the second I saw him smiling. It hit me like a thrust to the heart. He had an aura…but not only. After that, I found out that he had a strong resolve, a pure mind... His passion is so… _hot._ Plus, he has a sparkle in the eyes that is beautiful. The question should not be 'why do I love him' but rather 'how can I not love him'. He is a warrior, but a strong, pure, beautiful warrior."

Akame understood these reasons. More or less, they were the same as hers.

Simultaneously, they looked at Tatsumi's corpse.

His eyes were still open. This fact gave the feeling that he was already dead, but Esdeath assured that it wouldn't cause any medical issue to him.

However, his two emeralds had lost their brave shine.

 _Hold on. I'll…no, we'll save you._

Without any warning, she laid down on the ground and prepared to sleep.

Even if she didn't believe that Esdeath would flee during night, she kept an eye open just in case.

 _Confident assassins don't last. Better be paranoiac than dead._

As she was half sleeping, half awake, she saw something so unbelievable that she thought it was part of her dreams : Esdeath, caressing Tatsumi's ice cage, a painful expression on her face.

* * *

The next morning, she had forgotten this odd sight.

They quickly ate the leftovers of meat, then left, with Esdeath still carrying Tatsumi as he was a sacred relic.

They walked hours on small, rocky trails in the mountains and didn't meet anyone ; humans were not common in this area and Danger Beasts avoided them due to Esdeath's aura.

Finally, Akame spotted a lonely, small wooden house, on a mountain's top nearby.

She signaled it to Esdeath and both of them marched in its direction.

Suddenly, a silhouette shown at the doorstep, holding a sword.

"Hey, who…Wow, Akame?! What are ya doing here? And who's with …GENERAL?!"

Esdeath looked at the young man who was wearing a blue leather jacket.

"Wave", she smiled. "How surprising."

* * *

 **I guess it was predictable... Wave is making is come-back ! I always liked him.  
This chapter was rather difficult, because trying to imagine Akame and Esdeath chatting is...hard.  
I hope it gave a "good" impression despite being against nature !**

 **By the way, I have some pretty good ideas for what happens next...  
You know, the kind of badass stuff that gives you chills when you write it.**

 **If you have any note, observation, advice, thing you didn't like, please tell me in the reviews!  
Or if you have an idea that would be cool in the story, go on!  
As always, please drop a review to tell me if you liked it or not, it is very important to me!**

 **Guess it's time to say goodbye, I'm gonna take my breakfast.**


	4. Slaughter

**Hi ! Thanks for the reviews and the follows/favs!**

 **We met Wave, and now, more familiar faces are coming in this chapter...**

 **Enjoy, and as always, please review if you liked it or not!**

* * *

"So, could you please now explain to me how two of my subordinates presumed dead ended up hiding in a hut?" smiled Esdeath, crossing her legs.

They had entered the small house (despite Wave's attempt to close the door when he saw Esdeath) and were now resting in armchairs inside the living room.

Esdeath left Tatsumi on a carpet as if it was important not to soil him.

She was surprised to meet Wave and more surprised to see Kurome by his side.

To her, both of them were dead : days before, she had received the fragments of the broken Teigu Yatsufusa, Kurome's sword with a word of Night Raid claiming the death of her two Jaegers.

She had no reason to doubt this version and had even ordered to dress up two graves for her soldiers next to Bols's one.

* * *

Of course, she couldn't know that all of this was a set up intended to deceive her.

In truth, the two sisters were fighting to death when Akame managed to break Yatsufusa.

She was about to give the coup de grace to her sister when Wave showed up and implored her to let him take care of Kurome, as he confessed his love for her. Eventually, he convinced Akame to let both of them go and desert the Empire.

He didn't even have to use brute force to persuade her nor to fight ; he found the right words to show Akame that he truly loved her sister.

Akame not only agreed but helped them to fake their death so they could flee without being chased by the Empire.

* * *

"I always knew Kurome was instable but I didn't think _you_ would desert, Wave. I thought you had a strong sense of duty."

Wave was uneasy. Even if he was the type to joke, Esdeath's mere presence inspired him fear and respect.

"I did it for Kurome, General. At this rate, she was going to die. I couldn't just let it happen, ya see? That's why I ran away with her."

Kurome, who remained silent, nodded.

"Why? If she's weak, she dies. No more, no less."

Wave blushed.

"I love her, General. I couldn't let her die. I want to live with her and for her."

Esdeath pursed up her lips.

 _So, he thinks that way too… I can't blame him for this reason, because I saved Tatsumi for the same._

Seeing Wave tensed, she smiled again.

"Rest assured Wave, I won't try to bring you back to the army nor punish you…after all, the Empire has fallen. I have no reason to remain loyal towards it anymore."

Little did she know that Wave helped Tatsumi to defeat the Emperor's ultimate Teigu…

"Oh, I see", he lied. "This is a good thing…I mean, this is too bad…"

Akame and Kurome, by a simple gaze, made him understand that he was a terrible liar.

"So, why are you here?" he asked precipitately. "And why is Tatsumi caged in ice? Did he try to run away from you, General? Hahahaha!"

Before the sisters warn him, Esdeath spoke :

"Wave, do you know the pear of anguish?"

"No?"

"Let me explain it to you. It is, as his name suggests, a pear-like metal device that you insert in the victim's anus…then, by turning a screw, it divides itself into four spoon-like segments…tearing apart your insides."

Wave froze, an expression of pure fear on the face.

"Of course, I don't have such a device on hand right now, but I think that if I create an ice pear, then make it explode once _inside_ , I can accurately reproduce the process."

She mimed an explosion with her hand, making Wave turn white.

"To conclude, unless you want to know _more_ about this exciting tool, I highly suggest that you don't make jokes about my love towards Tatsumi. Is it clear?" she asked with a frightful grin.

"Y-y-yeah…very clear… I'm very sorry, General. Won't do it again."

 _What a creep,_ Akame thought after Esdeath's tirade. _If a joke puts her in that state, I don't want to imagine how she will react when she'll learn that Tatsumi confessed to me…_

She took over and explained to Wave and Kurome what exactly happened in the Capital.

"So that's it", said Wave. "Tatsumi… I liked him, really. It was a good pal…"

"Don't talk about him like he belongs to the past", objected Akame. "He's not dead yet."

"Yeah but…do you have any plan? Can we help ya one way or another?"

"For now, I would be grateful if you'd keep him safe here. We can't bother to carry him everywhere we go, and he would be in danger alone in the wild, defenseless. I remember that a doctor and searcher in the Revolutionary Army is particularly skilled in the matter. He even has a Teigu that helps him to perform experiments, if I remember correctly."

"Are you talking about Stylish?" asked Kurome, who was silent since the beginning, occupied to eat her sweets.

"No,", interrupted Esdeath. "What a shame, though. I'm pretty sure he could have save Tatsumi…"

"Transforming him in a weird hybrid by the way", mumbled Wave.

Esdeath materialized a block of ice that looked like a pear, and quietly played with it.

Wave immediately bowed down to apologize.

Kurome raised her hand.

"Yes, sis'?" asked Akame.

"If only you didn't break Yatsufusa, I could have killed Tatsumi with it and bring him back to life. Plus, Yatsufusa's corpses don't rot."

"Kurome!" exclaimed Wave.

Suddenly, she seemed to realize what she was proposing. She began to shiver and cry, cowering in her chair.

Wave immediately get up and came to comfort her, embracing her with passion.

"I'm sorry", she muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

* * *

They had to interrupt their meeting, so Wave could calm down Kurome. Finally, she fell asleep, and Wave carried her to the bedroom.

Five minutes later, he came back and looked at Esdeath and Akame, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry. She's still trying to overcome her past and demons… Most of the time, she's really lively, but sometimes, she gets back to her old self…"

"It's okay", assured Akame.

She valued as much as Wave the mental health of Kurome. But she couldn't confess that when her sister made her suggestion, a disturbing vision crossed her mind.

Tatsumi as a dead doll, forever by his side. The worst was that she didn't know if she preferred him dead or in this state…

 _Forget it. This is against nature, and Yatsufusa has been shattered into pieces_ , she told to herself.

"Let's get back to business", said Esdeath. "Akame, where is the doctor you were talking about?"

"Unless he moved somewhere else, he should be in the main encampment of the Revolutionary Army. He used to make experiments when not helping to heal the wounded."

"Good. Let's pay him a visit."

"Yes…what? Esdeath, you are known among all the Empire! If one sees you…"

"If one sees me, I'll butcher him. I'll kill the entire army if I have to."

Akame stood up, ready to draw Murasame.

"If you do that, I'll bury you right here right now, bitch. I refuse to fight and kill the people that only want to build a new kingdom freed from corruption."

"I know a fight against you would be sooooo entertaining…" smiled Esdeath. "But…what you said before is still true. I need your help…for now. That being said, I won't stay here. I'll come."

"Didn't you hear me?!"

Esdeath gave her a sharp look.

"Let me make myself clear. I do not trust you. I do not trust this 'doctor'. Maybe all of this is a trap. And even if it is not, you are not in charge. I am not you servant nor fellow. I will not do as you say, I will do as I please. Do you understand me ?"

Akame did. She did understand that she would not change her mind. Vanquished, she nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll come disguised. I just need to hide my hair and my face, after all."

Wave chuckled.

"Not only your face, General. I didn't see any woman built like you, if ya know what I mean!"

Esdeath snapped her fingers, and Wave's tongue froze.

"Aa sowwy, aa sowwy!" he screamed.

"Hand me a mantle. A large one. Wave may be a disgusting perv, but he is right."

* * *

Despite being a gathering of a lot of different people, the Revolutionary Army was all but a disorganized horde.

Its leaders, former military officials who deserted the Empire, managed to impose and maintain discipline.

One of the best examples was the main encampment where 40.000 soldiers of the Army remained, located at the Capital's southern gate.

Usually, such a number of men confined in the same space would've caused chaos, but not there. The tents were perfectly lined, the common parts clean and there were almost no conflicts amongst the men.

The camp also had solid defensive lines : high wooden palisades, rows of spikes, deep pits and many watchtowers.

In wartime, it would've been impossible to enter inside and remain unnoticed, but since the fall of the Empire, thousands of soldiers and people at the service of the cause were circulating between the camps and the Capital.

It was impossible to control everyone's identity each time they came to the camp, so the sentinels were essentially watching for armed people without uniform or suspects.

* * *

Akame managed to pass the entrance checkpoint without any trouble, pretending to bring an informant to the officials. Of course, the "informant" was Esdeath disguised. She looked like the Reaper, with her large mantle and her tall height.

"How many men are here?" asked Esdeath, as they were walking.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just relax. It's not like I would use these intels… I want to know the number of potential enemies."

 _Well, I guess it can't hurt to hell her._

"Around 40.000 here. We have eight camps, spread around the Capital, and this one is the bigger. The others have 10.000 men each, or so."

"I see…It would be a fun fight..."

 _What a monster._

"Where are we heading?"

"Medical section. Let's hope he will be there."

Several minutes later, they arrived in front of a king-size tent. Without any warning, Akame get through the cloth entrance.

"Hey who's there, I'm very busy at the moment… Akame? I was told you were on an assignment…"

The scientist, whom everyone called "Doctor" or "Doc" was a tall, straight man with some hair on the chin. He wore a white blouse, glasses, and the Glorious Hands of God, the Teigu Perfector.

His glance was the one of an intelligent yet resolved man. Despite this "cold scientist" appearance, he was kind and understanding.

Esdeath removed her hood.

"Come, be silent, or you're dead."

The Doctor's jaw almost dislocated at this sight.

* * *

Akame chose the pacific approach.

"Doc, I need you. I can't tell you where we're heading, but you're the only one I know who can save Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi ? What happened to him? He went missing after he destroyed the ultimate Teigu... Everyone wants to congratulate him, but… Wait, do you know where he is?"

The Doctor was confused by this awkward situation.

"Yes, and he's in a critical state. We don't have much time, so please, follow us."

Despite the ongoing events, he quickly made up his mind.

"If I can help the hero that defeated the Emperor's death tool, I will. Give me a second, I have to pack some gear."

"Doctor! General Najenda is asking for you!" said a soldier wearing the uniform of the Army as he entered the tent.

He first saw Akame, then Esdeath, who reacted quickly and pierced him with her rapier out of instinct.

Unfortunately, his loud scream of agony had the same effect as an alarm.

Two other soldiers showed up but met the same fate as the first one.

"We can't fight the entire army right here!" said Akame to Esdeath. "We're here for Doc, not to fight!"

"Kuhh! Fucking run, I'll clean up a way out!" she ordered.

Akame grabbed the Doctor, carried him on her shoulders, and ran.

Esdeath was already outside, doing what she was born for : slaughtering. She originally intended to clean a path for Akame, but her bloodlust get over her. She couldn't help but have fun and entertain herself in combat.

Powerless, Akame watched her summoning giant spiked ice pillars, moving them like grinders, crushing bones and cutting flesh.

When a group of brave soldiers tried to build up a shield wall to approach, she threw thousands ice spears to them, dislocating their formation.

It looked like hell. Peoples were screaming, running everywhere, the ground was watered with blood and crowded with corpses. Unnecessary deaths because of Esdeath's lack of self control.

The officers were trying to restore the order amongst their troops, but Esdeath's endless attacks didn't give them a single chance.

In the confusion, some even attacked Akame. Since she didn't want to kill these men, she managed to knocked them out without killing a single one.

"Is it Esdeath?! She still alive?!"

"Look! She teamed up with Akame!"

"Stop them! Stop them!"

* * *

Esdeath was having fun but she suddenly realized she messed up and didn't manage to control herself.

 _Let's finish this,_ she decided.

She lifted her finger.

" _Hagelsprung!_ "

A giant ball of ice formed above her, its gigantic shadow covering the entire area.

Everyone around froze, astonished by this sight.

"DON'T!" yelled Akame.

However, Esdeath didn't listen, and, from a simple arm movement, the iceball began to fall upon the camp.

All the soldiers started to run away from the trajectory, but many of them, handicapped by the tents and the ambient chaos did not manage to make it in time.

The shockwave that resulted from the impact sent tents and soldiers fly alike.

It did not stop there. Esdeath made the ball move and roll forward in order to _clean_ a way out. It crushed all the obstacles, from the fragile tents to the external defenses and of course, the unfortunate soldiers on the way.

With a disgusted pout, Akame followed her on the royal road she created with a single attack, trying to ignore the screams of the wounded and the red mash left on the ice ball path.

"I'm sorry, Doc."

Akame apologized as she was still carrying him. Since he didn't have their speed nor stamina, it was faster for both of them.

"You have nothing to do with that. But… Esdeath... Why did you team up with her?"

"Circumstances... You will understand when you will see Tatsumi."

"…what a strange alliance…"

"I couldn't agree more..."

Akame felt guilty. As the Doctor said, she did not kill all of these soldiers, but she could have saved them. Or at least, try to.

But she did not. She let Esdeath go on rampage…for the sake of Tatsumi.

 _How far am I willing to go for him?_

This thought was worrying her. Yes, how far?...

* * *

 ** _A few hours later, in the palace of the Capital._**

Najenda, former General of the Empire and actual General of the Revolutionary Army, was in a conference room where she was studying intels and reports.

 _The Empire may have fallen, but we still have a lot of work…_

With the help of upright peoples and former officers, she was trying to build a new kingdom. Not a simple task.

They still feared trouble, so they had to keep feeding and equipping the entire Army. Besides, number of counts and nobles were trying to get their share of the pie.

Added to the fights in the city, the last resistances, and the border tensions, all of this was a logistic and paperwork hell.

 _I would kill for ten minutes of peace…well, I acted for this to happen, so I guess this is karma?..._

Her thoughts derived to her friends of Night Raid.

Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Mein, Susanoo, Leone...all dead.

Leone has been found dead in a street. She had a peaceful smile on the face, as she had partied all the night. Prime Minister Honest had been found dead in the tunnels of the palace, probably killed by Leone judging by his wounds.

Akame and Tatsumi were missing. Besides, there was no trace of Esdeath neither…this last fact was the most troublesome.

 _A monster like her wouldn't stay put…and only Akame could manage her. Hell, where are you all?..._

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" she answered, as she quickly recomposed herself.

A handsome young man, with blond hair and golden eyes entered. He was wearing a white robe, and his stature was gracious.

"Ran. What is it you want?" Najenda asked.

Ran was a former Jaeger member, under Esdeath's direct command.

However, he proved himself to be a firm defender of the civilians, honest, intelligent and calm.

All these qualities were the ones required to become Najenda's counselor.

"We received a report", he said. "I thought…it was better for you to have a look as quick as possible."

He handed her a scroll. She noticed he had a worried expression.

She had to read it twice to truly understand what was written.

"Akame and Esdeath raided the main camp to subdue the Doctor and his Teigu, killing a lot of men and devastating the defenses… Is that?..."

"True? Yes. We have hundred, maybe thousands of witnesses. And as you know, these two are easily recognizable…"

"This makes no sense. The Empire is done. Why would Esdeath attack a camp then retire? And why would Akame help her to subdue a scientist?"

"I have no idea, but here are the facts. I have no need to tell you that the moral of the troops is pretty low right now because of this. To know that the Strongest of the Empire is still alive, and can come as she wishes in the main camp to kill hundreds and then retire as nothing…Plus the fact that Akame is with her..."

Najenda massaged her temples, then sighed loudly.

"I know. I have no choice, now…"

She breathed in.

"Put a bounty on Akame and Esdeath's head. Reinforce all the patrols. Double…no, triple the guards at the palace and the camps. Mobilize our Teigu users, I want them to be on the breach and ready to move if someone sees Akame of Esdeath. I want them, dead or alive. Dead would be better for Esdeath, though. Go, now."

Ran cocked an eyebrow, then bowed.

"Understood."

After he get out, Najenda sank in her chair.

 _The most dangerous women in the world teaming up against us…what the fuck is happening?_

* * *

 **Just so you know, I had to make research about tortures to make Esdeath's threats credible...and boy, we really created nasty shits to make people talk...**

 **Finally some action, heh? And it's only the beginning!  
If you have read the manga, you recognized the Doctor, who doesn't appear in the anime.  
Let's make a recap concerning main/side characters.**

 **Night Raid survivors :  
\- Akame  
\- Najenda  
\- Tatsumi?**

 **Jaegers survivors :  
\- Esdeath  
\- Ran  
\- Kurome  
\- Wave**

 **As the description said, this fanfic is a continuation of the anime.  
The difference (until now) is that Kurome and Wave escaped together.  
So, except for that, it is the anime plot.  
Which means :**

 **\- Syura existed, but died during his fight with Lubbock (who died too); there is no Wild Hunt.**  
 **\- Mein is dead**  
 **\- Ran is still alive, since he didn't fight with Wild Hunt**  
 **\- The four Rakshasa Demons are all dead**

 **That's all for now. Thank you for reading, and again, please drop a review to give me your impressions!**


	5. Icy Bitch

**Hi! Here we go, up for another round!  
I prefer to warn you, this chapter's gonna be a lot of talking...  
Takes time to dress up the ideal environment.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
But I think you will be impatient to know what happens next...**

* * *

Luckily for them, their attack was so sudden they could escape without being stalked.

Akame still had a bitter taste in the mouth.

"Doc, if they catch us, tell them that we forced you to cooperate. I don't want you to have troubles because of us."

"Will do. It won't be hard to convince them, since they are persuaded that Esdeath abducted me…"

"You got a point", she admitted.

* * *

Even if it seemed that nobody was following them, they didn't take the risk to put it to a test. They kept running at max speed until they reached Wave and Kurome's cabin.

By the time they made it, the sun was beginning to go down.

Akame delicately dropped the Doctor off. After some uneasy steps, he rectified his gait and walked firmly to the entrance.

Before he could enter the wooden house, Esdeath grabbed his arm, holding it tightly.

"Let's make things clear", she said. "If you hurt Tatsumi, you're dead. If you kill Tatsumi, you're dead. If you can't save Tatsumi, you're dead. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…"

"Nice", she smiled, releasing him.

Kurome and Wave managed a space in the small living room where they laid Tatsumi. They greeted the Doctor with a nod.

When he saw Tatsumi's state, a grim look appeared on his face.

"When did you freeze him?" he asked, pulling out some of the few tools he had managed to take.

"Yesterday…by now, I'd say it has been twenty four hours", replied Esdeath.

"Thanks God", he sighed.

"What do you mean?" frowned Esdeath.

The Doctor hesitated then began a lecture.

"Cryogenics is not a simple science. You could think that freezing someone is enough to stop their internal clock and metabolism, but it's far more complex."

He took a magnifying glass and inspected Tatsumi.

"To begin with, lower the body's temperature of the subject if only a part of the full process. You have to replace his blood with a special solution within a limited time. Otherwise…well, the blood contains water, you see? If too much time passes by, this very water will freeze and turn into ice shards. And these ice shards will irredeemably damage the cells, ensuring the subject's death."

He pointed Tatsumi.

"By freezing him, you bought him some time…but it could have been very dangerous if you didn't get me or another doctor in a short time."

"Good thing we caught you", Esdeath smirked.

"How much time does he have?" asked Akame.

"The most recent experiment showed that beyond seventy two hours, if you have not replaced the blood of the subject, he's done for. Sadly, we don't have the time nor the equipment to do so."

Wave stepped forward.

"I didn't understand your entire lecture, but basically, you're telling me that we have less than two days to find a way to heal Tatsumi?"

"That's it …"

With his glass, he observed Tatsumi from every angle during several minutes, muttering to himself.

"Broken bones… exploded articulations …several head fractures…multiples open wounds… lost a tremendous amount of blood…

He eventually looked at Akame while cocking an eyebrow.

"It's truly a miracle that he's still alive."

"I told you so", said Esdeath.

"I can't do anything for him with my actual gear, but…"

Esdeath immediately drew her rapier, and stung the Doc's throat with the edge.

"So why do we need you anymore?!"

* * *

Akame immediately struck the blade with Murasame's sheet, and positioned herself to protect the scientist.

"He's not finished! Let him talk!"

The Doctor glanced at Esdeath.

"Let me explain. With my Perfector, I could fix most of his injuries, but the great issue is his blood loss. If we unfreeze him, there are great chances he'll die from blood deficiency before I treat his wounds. And a conventional perfusion will not suffice."

Akame was pale. She didn't want to hear that Tatsumi wouldn't make it. Not after all those dead at the camp…

"So what can we do?"

"If you have something that can transfuse him two liters of blood in less than thirty seconds without hurting his metabolism, you still can save him…wait…"

His face lighted, and suddenly, he started seeking for something in his bag with vehemence.

Finally, he extirpated a bunch of papers and read them with intense concentration.

A triumphant look appeared on his visage. But one second later, it darkened.

"What's up, Doc?" asked Wave.

"I…need a Teigu. Black Marlin."

Esdeath cocked an eyebrow.

"River's one?"

"What is Black Marlin?" asked Kurome, who was still eating sweets.

Her sweets weren't drugged ones, but helped her to control her dependence.

"A Teigu capable of controlling water", replied Esdeath. "The Revolutionary Army recovered it when they killed River."

"Exactly", approved the Doctor.

"So, what's with that gloomy face?"

"I think I can try to save Tatsumi if I have this Teigu, and if one of us is compatible with it."

"That's great!" exclaimed Wave. "What's the matter?"

Akame knew something was up.

"The matter, slowly announced the scientist, is that all the Teigus of the Revolutionary Army are now stored in the vault of the palace. Along with the ones the Prime Minister piled up there.

 _In other words, the new stronghold of the Army…_ thought Akame.

"Fuuuck", breathed Wave.

"Yes. It was already well guarded, but now, with your attack on the camp, you can be sure that the security has already been reinforced."

"I'll go and get it", said Akame. "I already infiltrated the palace during the battle against the Emperor. I know the place, now."

"Forget it", sighed Esdeath. "You only managed to get in the palace because Budo and I weren't here. Also, the majority of the soldiers were at the gates, on the walls or the battlefield. The palace security was minimal. Besides, Najenda won't make the mistake of neglecting the Teigus."

"What do you mean?"

"Honest didn't care that much about the Teigus despite everything he said. He had me and Budo to do the dirty job, along with the Ultimate Teigu. So, their security wasn't his highest preoccupation… At the contrary, Najenda needs them and she perfectly knows that these weapons can make the difference. She will make sure they are conscientiously kept."

Akame was in disarray. She didn't want to kill every last soldier in the palace... But entering by sheer force was the only way, and they wouldn't let her pass.

Wave was scratching his head.

"Hermmm, my question will probably look stupid but why don't you ask Najenda to hand you over the Teigu? If you explain the situation…"

"No way", answered Akame. "Officially, Night Raid doesn't exist. _We_ don't exist and have nothing to do with the Army. There is not a single record of us in the books nor the archives. In her position, Najenda can't afford to help us ; if she gives us a Teigu, she will be judged for treason and lose all credibility. Besides…she will never trust Esdeath."

Najenda was a friend. Her friend, who persuaded her to leave the Empire's ranks. But not anymore. Now, she was a General of the new kingdom and had to act like one.

"If you think about going inside, I'd rather warn you : Najenda already found Teigus users in the ranks of the Army. You won't be facing only mere soldiers, informed the Doctor."

 _Great…_ thought Akame. _The further we go and the worst it becomes…_

 _"_ If only we still had Incursio...its trump card is the invisibility. Sneak into the palace would have been easier, with that..."

"Isn't Tatsumi the current owner of Incursio?" asked Wave. "I don't see it on him..."

"After the fight, Incursio vanished. I don't know why. Maybe it reached its limits? The armor and Tatsumi were both in a bad shape..."

The room became silent, every one of them searching for a solution.

* * *

"I have a plan", declared Esdeath after several minutes.

"I doubt I will like it", grinned Akame.

Esdeath ignored her.

"I'll force my way through the palace and open the main gate. I'll stay to fight the Revolutionary Army troops on site along with the reinforcements that will surely come from the camps. The battle will likely drag the men guarding the palace, or at least, some of them. During this time, Akame, you will take advantage of the chaos, slip through their lines, recover the Teigu and flee."

 _This is a plan,_ thought Akame. _This is a credible plan, but…_

Everyone in the room, excepted Esdeath had come to the same conclusion.

She was proposing a fight that would surely cause hundreds, maybe thousands of dead "just" for Tatsumi's sake.

Even if it was Tatsumi, it was a one life. Did his life worth thousands? The obvious answer was "no".

A life was a life. And Tatsumi wouldn't approve to kill innocent peoples his sake.

"General…" muttered Wave. "This is… too much. I'm sorry, but… will you really kill all these people just for your lover's life?"

Esdeath's eyes sparkled.

" _Just_? Wave, if Kurome was dying and you had an opportunity to save her, would you seize it?"

"Yes, but…"

"So there's no need to talk about. I'm gonna seize mine."

"There has to be another solution", said Akame. "I won't help you to kill more people. I will stop you from it."

She get up, and Wave too.

Esdeath's expression became scarier, if possible.

"I'm not sure you understand", she said in a cold tone. "I don't need you. I'm proposing this _for_ Tatsumi. I know he wouldn't want so much dead, and I would like to do that for him…so he can accept me more easily. But if you refuse to help me, Akame, or worse, dare to get in my way…"

Her deadly aura grew larger and larger.

"I will kill you, you, and everyone who'll try to stop me. Then, I'll apply my strategy, but alone…with the exception that I will penetrate the palace and butcher everyone on my way."

She leaned her head.

"Think about it. If _I_ go inside, more lives will be on the line. If _you_ go inside, you'll be able to save some."

 _I have no choice,_ understood Akame. _Even if I refuse, she'll do as she wants. Damn her!_

She could only enrage. Preferring to remain silent, she nodded to give her agreement.

"I knew you'd accept", laughed Esdeath.

"I'm sorry, Akame, General, but Kurome and I can't take part in this fight", said Wave. "Though I'd like to do something for Tatsumi…"

"That's a good thing, because I need you", intervened the Doctor. "I require your help to get me gear and tools in the Capital. I'll dress you a list."

"I'll gladly do it!"

"What about me?" asked Kurome.

"You'll stay here, keep the cabin, Tatsumi, and make sure the Doctor does not escape", ordered Esdeath.

"Will do, General!"

Akame was still uncertain. Their plan was taking form, but she did not like it at all. Suddenly, a question popped in her mind.

"Esdeath", she called. "You said you're gonna fight the soldiers and the reinforcements…but can you really withstand all of them, included Teigu users?"

"I think so. But I know what you mean. Better be prepared… they may have a hidden trump card. Don't worry, I won't be alone."

"How?"

Esdeath's grin reminded Akame a predator's one.

"I came back to the Capital on Honest's order. Before that, I was fighting the Western Tribes…with my personal battalion. By now, my troops must have return from their campaign."

The Doctor spoke :

"This is true. I heard Najenda talking about it with her subordinates. One thousand soldiers. With their modern gear and training, they are the finest of the Empire."

"Of course", proudly said Esdeath.

"They came back yesterday. Najenda sent scouts and officials to inform them of the fall of the Empire, and they agreed not to fight. For now, they are west of the Capital, watched by two of the Revolutionary Army camps."

"Thanks for the information. I'll meet them tonight. Akame, scout the western gate, gather some intels. I want to know what we're facing."

"Don't order me, icy bitch", growled Akame.

"Battlefields are my job. I am in charge, now."

* * *

Wave came back at nightfall at the cabin, charged with a bag full of medicines, tools and other stuffs.

As the others greeted him, Esdeath immediately began to question him.

"Do you have everything the Doctor asked for? Any trouble in the Capital? How did it go?"

"General, please, let me breathe a little!"

"Answer me."

Wave sighed and gave the bag to the Doctor, who thanked him and examined its content.

"I have everything. Thanks God, they weren't difficult stuffs to get. Still, I had to visit the black market to get some of these tools..."

"Nobody recognized you?"

Akame answered in place of Wave.

"Calm down, Esdeath. Wave is not that known. Only high officials knew him, in both the Empire and the Revolutionary Army. Plus, he's considered dead, nobody will look for him. If he hid his face, like most of the travelers, there is no reason that somebody would recognize him. Wait, you did hide your face, did you?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Geez, have faith in me..."

"Sorry. So, it's okay?" Akame apologized.

"Yep. If someone had followed me, I would have noticed it. But I have bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

"I heard some soldiers discuss. They have reinforced the patrols, inside and outside the Capital, as well as the security in the camps. They're on the breach, and there are groups of Teigu users ready to move all around. "

He hesitated.

"The only good thing is it looks like they don't expect an all-out attack on the Capital. They're preparing themselves to face the General or Akame, not a full battalion."

"Good", Esdeath approved. "Doctor, Kurome, Wave. I'll entrust you the preparations for Tatsumi's operation. I have to visit my battalion's camp now."

"Won't you be...late?" Wave nervously asked.

"Don't worry. I wont", Esdeath grinned.

* * *

Esdeath flew to her battalion's camp. She wanted to try this, but never had the occasion until now.

Since she could create ice from nothing and move it freely, all she had to do was to wrap some on her arms and legs and make it fly to fly herself.

Thanks to her Teigu, she didn't fear cold or low temperatures, so she went beyond the clouds, where no sentinel could spot here.

She guided herself with the position of the stars, and the lights of the camps she could see.

When she finally arrived above the one she was seeking for, she made sure it was the right one by looking at the numbers of fires and tents and just dived into it.

She intentionally aimed for the biggest campfire, and swiftly landed on, causing it to extinguish.

At least one hundred soldiers were here, resting or eating. More came, attracted by the noise of the impact and the disappearance of the flames.

When they saw who was standing in front of us, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Good evening, lads", greeted them Esdeath.

The men burst into hurray, cheering and applauding the comeback of their beloved General.

* * *

Esdeath enjoyed the din for several seconds, then raised a hand, immediately bringing the silent.

"My dear and brave soldiers, I have come to you tonight because I need you. I need your power, your will and your arms!"

"General!" said a tall man in full armor. "We were told that the Empire has fallen... Will we fight for it? Will we reclaim the Capital?"

"No!" she abruptly answered. "The Empire is done for. We do not longer belong to it. No. I need you for a personal purpose. I found the love of my life, and this love is in danger. To save him, I need your strenght. March to battle with me."

She breathed in and out.

"I know I have no right to ask you that favor. You don't have to fight for me. This is not an obligation nor an order. However, if any man wants to fight by my side, once more, he will be welcomed! If any man wants to help me to save the one I love, I will be eternally thankful to him!"

Esdeath paused then glared at her soldiers.

"So, what do you say? Will you fight with me, one last time?"

Any casual soldier would have refused. Or at least, thought that she was mad.

Who would ask soldiers with familes and homes, to fight for _that_ kind of reason?

And moreover, who would accept?

The answer : Esdeath's men.

They weren't casual soldiers : they were the finest, the strongest of the Empire along with their General. They loved to fight as much as her.

But they weren't only that. They were totally devoted to Esdeath. They liked her, respected her, feared her, and adulated her.

And in return, she took care of them, of their family and relatives. Even if they were to die, those they loved would be paid each month with a full chest of gold.

This treatment bought her their eternal loyalty. She never doubted that all the soldiers would get up and, once again, cheer her, clash their weapons and shields.

"ESDEATH! ESDEATH! ESDEATH!"

"THE GENERAL HAS A LOVER!"

"MAAAN, I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT HE'S SO LUCKY!"

"HURRAY FOR THE GENERAL!"

Esdeath smiled. For the show, she materialized an ice spear in her hand, and raised it high.

The moonlight reflected on the tip.

"Be ready, she said. Tonight, WE FIGHT!"

* * *

 **The calm before the storm...as I said above, a lot of talking here.  
** **But in my opinion, it was necessary to properly set the stage for the next chapter.**

 **So, I'd feel happy to hear your opinion in the reviews. Did you like it? Not? Why?  
Did you find the "reasons" credible, well settled? Do you have some questions?  
**

 **Lemme know in the reviews, and as always, thanks for the follows/favs!  
**

 **Be well!**


	6. Empire's Swords

**Hi! This chapter comes a little bit late on my schedule...but I have reasons!  
1) I'm playing Final Fantasy III actually. I enjoy it so much that times flies too fast!  
2) This one was a hard one... And things are **_**really**_ **getting serious... So, I try to give life to the scenes in my deranged mind which is pretty difficult.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you will like it...**

 **By the way, I made a few changes in the previous chapters, like corrections, and, on an advice, I changed the dash signs into quotations marks.** **Thanks to the one who told me so!**

* * *

Esdeath knew that one thousand men moving could not remain unnoticed even during night, especially when they were closely watched by two camps of the Revolutionary Army.

With ten thousands men each, they could easily surround and crush them in no time.

In order to prevent that from happening, Esdeath sent commandos sneak in the camps and light fires with order to target the ammunitions depots.

When the explosions started to resound, she ordered her battalion to march, taking advantage of the chaos in the camps.

Her soldiers were used to extended marches. Their impressive stamina was their brand ; when she was still serving under the Empire, Esdeath often used aggressive tactics requiring fast marches to surprise and obliterate the enemy.

And so, even if they all were wearing full plate armors, the soldiers of her battalion managed to reach the surroundings of the western gate within two hours.

* * *

After making sure they were hidden behind a small hill, Esdeath ordered her men to rest, recover and place sentinels. Then, she went to meet Akame at their rendezvous point.

Not far from the city gate, almost invisible in the darkness, Akame was standing alone. She was looking in the direction of the camps when Esdeath reached her.

"I saw the fires", Akame said. "Several groups with torches from the other camps are already heading there. We won't have much time before they notice your battalion's camp is empty."

"Not gonna be an issue", Esdeath answered. "They would've noticed it sooner or later."

She stretched her arms, then asked :

"So, how are the defenses here?"

Akame pointed the main gate.

"They closed and barricaded it for the night. Many sentinels on the wall, but they don't seem on the edge. Relaxed, I'd say, and bored, unlike the patrols I've seen before. Given the height and the distance, I'm sure they didn't notice anything."

"They do not expect a large scale surprise attack?"

"Not in the slightest. Obviously, they don't think an army could get here unnoticed. The ones that were really vigilant were the patrols, as I said. These soldiers do not believe they have a risky position."

"Perfect", said Esdeath with a shark's smile. "Now, we wait for the wolf's hour. The darkest hour of the night, when the entire world is asleep. That is when we will strike."

Akame nodded. A few hours before dawn, the night was totally dark and the men were almost sleeping or impatiently waiting for the relieving.

It was the best time to act, and as an assassin, she knew that too well.

Waiting in the night can seem long. But Akame was used to that. During her training and assignments, she often had to wait to seize the perfect opportunity.

Patience was _the_ virtue to possess as an assassin.

* * *

And so, time passed until the awaited moment came.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed darker. Like a black cloud had invaded the night. The moonlight itself looked thinner.

"It is time".

Esdeath get up and all the soldiers, who were sat and laying all around did the same.

"Esdeath. How are you gonna retreat with all your soldiers? You'll be trapped inside the Capital" Akame observed.

"I have a plan. The only thing you have to focus on is the Teigu. Do you remember the description I gave you?"

"A silver ring with some sort of dragon head on it and a blue pearl?"

"Yes."

"We'll march on the palace and I'll open the gate. As soon as it's done, the guards will come. Once they're dead, you'll go inside."

"I know the plan, thanks. You better no hurt any civilian or I'll have your head", fiercely replied Akame.

Esdeath ignored the threat. She was used to.

The soldiers were in position, ready. Esdeath too. They advanced to the gate unnoticed, thanks to the ambient darkness and the laziness of the sentinels.

The main gate was twenty feet tall and eight large. It has been designed to let pass great amount of people and vehicles at the same time and resist assaults.

The others gates were built the same way and the northern one, –which the Revolutionary Army took to enter the city– only fell before a giant mounted ram.

One thousand foot soldiers without siege engines could never take this one.

But Esdeath was there.

As she stood before her troops, proud and strong, she lifted a finger.

" _Grauhorn!_ "

A monstrous horn of ice as large as an Earth Dragon appeared at Esdeath's side,and heavily moved towards the gate.

With a terrible noise, it literally crushed it, shattering it to pieces, leaving only ruins at its emplacements.

A dusty cloud invaded the area, while the sentinels, brutally awakened by this unmerciful attack, showed themselves on the rampart to see what was going on.

Esdeath did not let them a single chance.

" _Weissschnabel!_ "

On her hand gesture, dozens of icicles rows appeared and flew to perforate flesh, bones and skulls.

In less than a minute, the Strongest of the Empire had destroyed the main gate and cleared the high wall of most of its defenders.

All this under the stupefied eyes of Akame and the ovations of her battalion.

"March fast, we have to reach the palace as soon as possible!" she cried.

The night was full of boots noises and moans of agony.

 _Music to my ears_ , thought Esdeath.

* * *

Thanks to the rapidity of Esdeath's assault, they had no trouble to reach the palace's crossroad. On their way, they met some patrols but quickly get rid of them.

Like the Capital itself, the palace was protected by a large circular wall. The only access was a gate located south of the rampart.

All the streets leaded to the palace, but only the three main ones converged to the gate. It was an easy place to defend in case of attack : the defenders could dress barricades and move quickly, whilst the attackers would have to progress through the maze of buildings under constant fire.

Besides, in these streets, number didn't count. A hundred soldiers could easily hold a thousand.

As soon as they arrived, Esdeath used her _Grauhorn_ again to destroy the gate the same way she did for the first.

When the guards in faction tried to go out, an ice blender welcomed and mashed them into pulp.

"Go", Esdeath told Akame. "Reinforcements will surely come in no time, so before long, this place will be a battlefield."

"How much time can you buy me?" asked Akame, looking at the rows of soldiers who were taking position around them.

"Dunno, so you better hurry. Oh, one more thing".

She gave Akame a frozen glare.

"Don't think about coming back without the Teigu".

Akame left without a word. It would've been useless to answer, because she didn't intend to come back empty handed.

 _If I want to apply the escape plan, I have to spare my stamina since I used Grauhorn at this scale two times in a row_ , thought Esdeath.

"Listen up, men!" she called. "I want three hundreds of you on each street, shield wielders at vanguard. The remaining one hundred, take position at the palace's gate and take care of the guards coming from this way!"

To summarize, Esdeath and her troops were surrounded. They had to deal with the southern, western and eastern streets and with the gate of the palace that would soon spill dozens of guards.

Their advantages were their modern gear, their training, the narrowness of the streets…and of course, their General.

 _It'll be a battle on four different fronts. I guess they are preparing themselves before attacking,and asking why we didn't enter the palace after breaking the gate…_ _which gives us some time._

They positioned themselves at the center of the crossroad and formed a square.

Ten minutes later, they heard a rumbling and ranks of men wearing the Revolutionary Army uniform appeared between the buildings.

Esdeath, who was standing on an ice pillar she created at the center of the square, looked at the situation. The Revolutionary Army probably coordinated its forces to attack at the same time.

She wanted to join the battle herself, but decided to assume the functions of operator and field monitor. Her soldiers were brave and powerful, but they needed to be correctly directed.

The Revolutionary Army warriors began to charge with loud warcries.

At this signal, a troop of guards from the palace came through the gate, engaging the one hundred men Esdeath put there.

 _This attack is scattered and disorganized,_ Esdeath noticed. _They were probably waiting for reinforcements… I won't have to bother about it._

She reported her attention on the three groups coming from the streets.

"Long range weapons", calmly ordered Esdeath.

The riflemen took position in perfect lines, sheltered behind the shields of their comrades.

Esdeath gauged the distance with an expert eye. When she judged that they were in their range :

"Rain fire on them."

On her words, her soldiers began to shoot, each line kneeling down after having fired to allow the next one to aim without fearing friendly fire.

The ones standing were shooting while the ones knelt were reloading, allowing a constant bullet rain on their foes.

This continuous fire made the enemy stop for a while, as more corpses were falling down and incommoding the living ones.

However, thanks to their number, the warriors continued to advance.

"Close quarter combat!" Esdeath ordered, when she estimated that firearms were useless.

The entire square, excepted the men fighting at the palace's gate, prepared for the melee.

As the enemies were getting closer and closer from everywhere, Esdeath felt a chill of pleasure, the same chill that ran through her every time she was about to fight.

She did not resist the urge of shouting the Empire's war cry.

" **EMPIRE'S SWORDS!** " she roared.

" **UPON THE FILTH!** " screamed back her men.

When the first ranks clashed, shield against spears, spears against armors, swords against swords, you would've sworn that a thousand blacksmiths were hitting their anvils at the same time.

The noises of metal impacts mixed with screams of pain and agony as the battle truly began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akame was silently yet swiftly running though the corridors of the palace.

Thanks to Esdeath and her men, most of the guards had already rushed outside to fight the supposed invaders.

 _Last floor, east wing, she told me. Well guarded, even situations of siege and attacks._

The probabilities of meeting someone were still high, so she was careful not to alert anyone by making a fuss.

She needed to recover Black Marlin as soon as she could and escape before Teigu users showed themselves.

Fortunately, she didn't encounter any soldier or sentinel until she reached the vault. There, around thirty soldiers who looked like veterans were guarding the door.

 _I have no choice but to neutralize all of them_ , Akame gloomily thought.

She had no chance to reach the imposing door of the vault without being attacked. Besides, she didn't have the key; it was the captain of the guards in faction who did.

 _No. Not neutralize. I can't afford to knock out them. If one awakes while I'm searching for the Teigu…_

She came to a sad yet definitive conclusion.

 _I have to kill them._

She loathed that. She hated the simple fact of thinking about it.

 _I will do it for Tatsumi. This is all for Tatsumi_ , she told herself. It was the only way to justify her actions.

 _It doesn't matter in the end. With all the lives I've taken, if there's a hell, I'm surely promised to it. If I kill people to save the one I love, I will not regret it… But I will not enjoy it._

She firmed her resolve. She was ready.

Akame flipped the switch.

 _ **BURY!**_

With a single step, she flew towards the guards.

Before they could notice her, she had cut five of them with Murasame, condemning them to death.

While they were convulsing on the ground, affected by the Teigu's deadly curse, she slashed four more men, including the captain.

Bereft of their commander, the remaining soldiers hesitated ; retreat or attack? Even if they were veterans, they realized that there was no ideal course of action against Akame.

And so, they began to panic.

"We need backup!" shouted a soldier wielding a spear. "Retreat!"

"Fuck that! If we surround her, she's done for!"

The one who said that made the mistake of advancing thinking his comrades would follow him. None did.

Murasame sliced his throat within a millisecond.

 _Twenty targets. All in sight. Proceed to elimination._

Akame was in her bury mode. No emotion reached her, neither did the screams of the soldiers.

When five of them tried to protect themselves behind their shields, she simply kicked one to destroy their formation, and with a large movement, Murasame settled their fate.

The soldiers were running, now. They understood that in an open space, they had no chance against the One-Cut Killer and its merciless wielder.

Akame took them out one by one, even those who begged, cried or screamed.

When she killed the last one, she came back to the corpse of the captain, took the key he wore at his neck, and inserted it in the door's lock.

 _This is for Tatsumi_ , she repeated to herself, ignoring the smell of the blood on the floor.

Without a single creaking, the vault door opened, slowly pivoting on its hinges.

* * *

"On the left! Don't let pass a single one!"

"Backups coming from the western gate!"

"Don't advance too far, you'll get separated from us!"

The battle in front of the palace was still ongoing.

Esdeath's troops had the upper hand on the Revolutionary Army soldiers. One of the reasons was that Esdeath was systematically targeting the officers.

With their chain of command beheaded, the enemies could not reorganize their lines nor focus their strikes.

And during this time, Esdeath's men were slaughtering them. Well protected by their armor, not fearing bullets or swords, they seemed invincible.

Only seemed though. In twenty minutes of battle, Esdeath had lost twenty five men. In comparison with the enemy's losses, it was laughable, but she needed every single one of her soldiers.

 _Something's on,_ she thought as she threw an ice javelin to a high ranked horseman. _We're holding and butchering them, but for some reason, they don't seem discouraged…_

She stepped back to observe the battlefield, and found what she suspected.

Behind the enemy lines, but not too far away from the fight, a young man was playing a flute.

This flute was a Teigu : Scream. One of Esdeath's subordinate wielded it before being killed by Night Raid.

It was used to hypnotize people and manipulate their spirits in many ways. One of them was to raise their morale and fighting spirit.

 _So they had Teigu users ready to act... This one's a bother, I'll take care of him._

She materialized several ice spears and sent them to the musician, but suddenly, two little axes cut them as they were flying.

The axes came back in the hand of a woman with tan skin and fused to become one big axe.

 _Belvaac… Deidara's former Teigu, who can separate into homing smaller ones…_

"Target : ESDEATH!" shouted a man.

She sliced with her rapier five arrows that were coming at her. Far away, she saw a silhouette backing away, bearing a great bow.

She recognized it. It was "l'Arc-Qui-Ne-Faut", a bow Teigu. By shouting the target's name, the arrows would go after it until they'd hit.

Esdeath killed the previous wielder, a fool who tried to defeat her with it. She didn't even bother about the Teigu, finding it boring and plain as hell.

 _He wants me to go after him and isolate me from my soldiers_ , she understood.

She would have no problem to deal with them, but her men would die without her.

 _They need me and I need them for now. But if I don't go after the Teigu users, they will continue to harass me and my troops. It has turned into a battle of attrition._

She smiled. _This_ was because she liked the battlefields so much : they were never boring.

 _However, staying here too long will become an issue. If they bring more Teigu users, my soldiers won't stand a chance._ _Even if they're weak, while they deal with the rabble, I'm free to guide the battle as I wish to._

She made up her mind.

"Don't push them too far! Step back slowly to drag them! Full retreat in ten minutes!" she told her soldiers.

 _If Akame get killed, I swear I'll find a way to bring her back to life to torture her_ , she coldly thought.

* * *

The Teigu vault looked like a small museum. There were 48 pedestals, one for each Teigu, even though many of them had been destroyed or lost.

It seemed that the room has been built centuries ago, and yet none of the previous Emperors had it modified. Akame could feel the scent of antic power.

The majority of the pedestals were empty, but several ones had a closed box on them.

On the other hand, all of them had a page of an old book was attached to it, giving the name and the powers of a Teigu, as well as its story.

Unfortunately for Akame, they were not sorted by alphabetical order…nor sorted at all.

She began to search Black Marlin, reading the descriptions of the smaller boxes : it was obvious that it would be stocked in a rather tiny one.

 _There!_

A page with a drawing of the Teigu. It looked like exactly as Esdeath said. Akame quickly opened the box.

Which was empty.

Panting, Akame was reflecting as fast as she could. If the box was empty, it meant that the Teigu was either lost or used by someone.

Esdeath said that it has been taken from her subordinate before. But what if the Army used it during the battle of the Capital and lost it?

 _If_ the Teigu still existed, she still had to find it…or its user, who could be anywhere in the Capital or in the camps surrounding the city.

 _What should I do? Escape now? Take as many Teigus as I can and offer a trade to the Army if they still have Black Marlin? Start searching on my own? But Tatsumi doesn't have long to live…_

Because of her thoughts, Akame didn't notice nor feel the two people whom arrived at the entrance of the vault.

In fact, she noticed them only when they attacked.

" _Extase!"_ cried a woman's voice.

Akame immediately turned back only to be blinded by a purple light coming from the giant scissors Teigu.

Thanks to her reflexes, she dived to the right. With that move, she avoided multiples spears threw at her, but one of them scratched her left side.

 _What was that attack right now? This spear didn't have the cold of the steel…it was rather warm._

Carefully, she looked at her opponents whom were blocking the exit of the vault.

A woman wearing a bandana and a scarf, carrying Extase, the Teigu that her friend Sheele used to wield.

A tall man with a large coat and an inexpressive mask hiding his face, pointing here with his fist.

She noticed the ring on his finger.

 _That's it…that's Black Marlin!_

There was no mistake. It was what she was seeking for.

 _But it is said to manipulate water. There is no water here, how did he attack me?_

Akame saw the blood on the floor. The long vertical marks, which resembled spears.

 _No way… He used the blood of the guards I killed at the entrance?_

The situation didn't look good. Akame was facing two Teigu wielders, with a great handicap : she didn't want to kill them.

Also, she still hesitated : should she bring back Black Marlin's user alive, so they wouldn't have to search for a compatible user if none of them was?

But what if he rejected their request?

 _Well, in that case, I'm pretty sure Esdeath would 'persuade' him..._

Keeping an eye on her opponents, she took a look at her wound. She was slightly losing blood, but the injury wasn't serious. However, she would not move at her full capacity.

Akame breathed in and out, and put back Murasame in its sheet. She'd go bare hands : the old fashioned way.

 _Objective : knock them out and retrieve the Teigu Black Marlin…_

She adopted a fight posture.

… _with or without its user._

* * *

 **I don't know if you're into battlefields things, but I personally like them. I wanted to show Esdeath's "strategic" side, and not only her tremendous amount of strenght. I took a lot of pleasure writing this one!  
Also, you may find that Akame is not as firm in the manga/anime, but since she has awakened to love, I wanted to make her more...troubled. Even if she's very friendly/caring in the original work!**

 **So, since the last chapter was full talk, here, this is full battle. This is only justice.**

 **Concerning the "future" of this story, I now have a pretty good idea of the end I want to make.**

 **Even if this story doesn't have 1 000 followers, thanks to the ones who do!  
I really appreciate all the reviews.**

 **Again, if there is something you like/don't like, want to ask, write it in the reviews section!**

 **Thanks, and until next chapter!**

24


	7. Operation

**Hi!  
Sorry for the waiting, I've been quite busy these last days.  
So, the two last chapters were one full talking, and one full fighting...now, this one is a mix.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Most of the people who knew Akame only by reputation thought she was strong because of her Teigu.

Of course, the One-Cut-Killer was a great threat but because of that, they often underestimated Akame herself. After all, killing someone doesn't require a Teigu.

She wasn't just a girl wielding a deadly katana. She was a former Elite Seven, those who had been chosen to become the greatest assassins of the Empire.

Akame, since her youngest age, had been trained to kill. Not to offer a fair and beautiful fight but to kill the opponent with a 100% success rate.

But most of her enemies didn't know that.

So, when they saw Akame putting back Murasame to its sheet, the two Teigu users she was fighting imperceptibly and unconsciously loosened up.

It was their first mistake but not their last.

The Teigu vault was quite large, enough to allow a two on one battle. However, the stone pedestals were bothering the woman wielding Extase.

She could've cut through them but didn't want to take the risk of destroying a Teigu stored in the boxes.

Thanks to that, Akame just had to stay near the pedestals, where her opponent would only launch vertical strikes, easily avoidable.

The one wearing Black Marlin was a pain in the ass but not dangerous. He wasn't yet used to his Teigu.

His attacks were powerful and well executed, but linear and repetitive. This was the proof that he didn't consider his weapon as a part of himself, but as a tool.

However, Akame was purposely avoiding the attacks but from an inch. She progressively let the blood spears graze her skin, and feigned to stumble when dodging the scissors.

It was all an act. An act to make them believe that if they were willing to take more risks, get closer to increase the accuracy of their strikes, they would hit her.

And little by little, they did. Two reasons to that.

First, they weren't assassins. They were soldiers. The gap between these two was gigantic.

The soldiers were taught to fight in rows, to never give up a fight, to obey the orders. The officers often had a sense of honor and fair play that they would transmit to their men.

The assassins were taught to kill the enemy, no matter what was the method as long as it was efficient and working.

Second, Akame's opponents _wanted_ to believe that they could defeat her.

This is a common phenomenon, present in each and every human being : when you want something to happen or to be, your unconscious will interpret signs everywhere to persuade you that your wish is coming true.

For example, one who loves another will see signs that this person loves her too ; one who waits the results of a competition will persuade himself he did better than the others ; one who believes in ghost will see ghosts… The list is endless.

And so, by letting them graze her, Akame sent to her enemies multiples signals, captured by their unconsciouses.

To their eyes, Akame was wounded, not using Murasame, and barely dodging their assaults. They didn't see through her play, and worst, actually believed that they had the upper hand.

This was their second and last mistake.

* * *

Akame dodged a new Extase strike. It has been two minutes that her opponents were close enough for her to take action.

 _I definitely can't bring this man back. He'll slow me, and I don't want to be tortured by Esdeath if he refuses to help us…_

Five blood dragons shaped spears came to her. She used Murasame's sheet to block them.

 _So…time to end this._

As the Black Marlin's user was moving to obstruct her retreat, she suddenly turned towards him, and closed the distance between them in one step.

The man, surprised, tried to riposte, but Akame knocked him out with a single strike to the neck.

She was turning her back to the Extase's user, in purpose. She saw a silver shine, crouched and put the man's hand where she was standing one second ago.

The giant scissor cut through flesh and bones like it was a paper sheet. The man, who was unconscious, woke up and screamed as his hand, now separated from his arm, was now held by Akame.

"Fuck!" shouted the woman when she was what she had done.

Akame, as fast as a lightning, kicked her while she was distracted by the injury she inflicted to her ally, sending her fly and meet the vault's wall with a loud noise.

She fell on the ground, unconscious.

Akame removed the Teigu from the hand, dropped the latter and looked at the man who was bleeding and hyperventilating.

"Hold your arm tight", she told him. "If you can stop the bleeding, you will live."

And she simply left the room.

 _Mission accomplished,_ she thought, the ring in her hand.

* * *

The night was still dark, however, it somewhat began to become a little bit brighter.

"Fall back!" shouted Esdeath.

Her men calmly retreated to the palace's gate, maintaining a distance with the Revolutionary Army's soldiers by firing at them.

"Everyone is here?" asked Esdeath.

"All the living ones, General!"

"Good. Get ready to apply the retreat plan!"

"Yes, General!"

Esdeath concentrated her power and joined her hands.

" _Mahapadma!"_

Within an instant, she froze time and space. She had spared her stamina only to execute her trump card in a large radius.

The time, in the entire Capital, was now stopped. But it wouldn't last long.

As everyone excepted her was immobilized, she summoned giants stalagmites all around her, under the streets, the houses, and the Revolutionary Army's warriors.

When the ice met the blood, the effects of Mahapadma dispelled and the time resumed his course.

The three streets, which were full of soldiers one moment ago, were now ice hells covered with corpses and submerged with ice spikes.

Esdeath, who had cleared the streets from all living being, shouted at her men.

"What are you waiting for? Apply the plan!"

Recovering their minds, they did as she ordered and all pressed a button located in their gauntlets.

This button activated a mechanism which separated the full plate armors from their owners within a few seconds.

The sound of metal meeting the stone pavement invaded the atmosphere, as hundreds of them fell down.

Under their armors, Esdeath's men were all wearing the Revolutionary Army's uniform.

"Go, now, before reinforcements arrive!" she told them. "Scatter in the streets by little groups, and you should be able to escape with all that chaos! If you can't pass through the barrages, get rid of your clothes and hide for a while!"

She hesitated. According to the plan, they were now separating. She would never see her soldiers again.

Esdeath wasn't a sentimental one – excepted when it came to Tatsumi –, but she didn't feel like leaving without a goodbye.

"Thanks to all of you. Be safe."

On these words, she wrapped ice around her, and took her flight, while her men sneakily escaped through the narrow streets to the favor of the night.

She could've wipe the enemy like this before, but there was no use.

The point of this operation was to make a fuss, to lure the enemies here, not to obliterate them. Besides, using Mahapadma and such powerful attacks was tiring, even for her.

 _If Akame is half-skilled as the rumors say, she should be done by now._

* * *

When Esdeath reached the cabin, Akame was already sit in a chair of the living room, calm but covered in blood.

The Doctor was stitching a wound on her side, but she looked totally indifferent. Wave and Kurome were converting the space into an operation room.

Esdeath didn't bother with civilities.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course."

Akame showed her the ring. Esdeath recognized it and nodded.

"Can you now explain to us why do we need this Teigu to save Tatsumi?"

"Of course. I told you that the biggest issue with Tatsumi's state was the blood loss. However, Black Marlin's trump card is to manipulate…blood. So with this Teigu, we can transfuse someone extremely quickly...in theory. I don't think anybody else ever thought to use this Teigu for medical purposes."

"I see. What do we do now?"

"Once I'm done with Akame, we'll take care of Tatsumi."

He put out of his bag some dressings and started to bandage Akame's side.

"Akame, give them the Teigu. I want them to try it, see if they're compatible with."

Kurome raised her hand.

"What about the Teigu limitation rule? We can only wield one Teigu, not two. Since I don't have one anymore, I'm alright, but what about you?"

"In fact, you cannot wield two Teigus at the same time, but being compatible and using two is possible", explained Akame. "Najenda is an example. Before being wounded by Esdeath, she was wielding Pumpkin. But after that, it appeared that she was compatible with Susanoo and able to use his trump card."

"I see…" nodded Kurome while equipping Black Marlin.

She immediately had a grimace and quickly removed the Teigu from her finger.

"It hurts my head", she whimpered.

"A reject", commented the Doctor. "Not an issue. Pass it to the others, please".

Kurome handed it to Akame, who handed it to Esdeath, who handed it to Wave…who kept the Teigu.

"Wave, pass it to the Doctor", ordered Esdeath.

"Hem…I'm fine, you know?"

"Stop joking around. Give it. Now."

"But I'm really fine!" he insisted.

Akame, Kurome and Esdeath gave him an incredulous look.

"Hey, what's with your faces? Don't give me these glares!"

"Sorry", apologized Akame. It's just…kinda surprising.

"This Teigu must be a dummy", commented Kurome.

"Stop it! I'm telling you it's ok! Doctor, what's next?"

"We have to achieve the preparations. I'll explain the procedure once we're ready."

They cleared the living room, took out all the chairs and the furniture to manage a space large enough to lay Tatsumi down.

The Doctor prepared several tools, medicines, and made a few tests with his Teigu, Perfector.

Dawn was near when he achieved his tries.

* * *

"Alright, we're set."

They carefully brought Tatsumi's body in the room and assembled around it.

"What we're going to do now is a premiere", started the Doctor. "I don't think something comparable has been tempted before. I will do everything I can to heal Tatsumi, but I need you to listen and obey me, only for a while."

He hesitated.

"I can't predict what will happen to Tatsumi after this... He also could be dead without us knowing it. We could accidentally turn him into some kind of zombie. Are you ready to take care of him, whatever happens?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Esdeath, on my signal, you will progressively unfreeze Tatsumi. Unfreeze only the parts I will tell you ; I will stitch and cure his wounds with my Perfector and tools as time goes by."

"Got it."

"Once we're done with the injuries of his body, you'll unfreeze his head ; I'll quickly treat it, and during this time, Wave will transfuse his blood to Tatsumi. I'll tell you where and when. Do you have questions?

Esdeath, Wave and Kurome began to talk at the same time.

"Only one at a time, please", said Akame.

"Will it be dangerous for Wave?" asked Kurome. "From what I understood, Tatsumi lost a lot of blood…if Wave gives him his, will he suffer or have issues?"

"Yes and no. Wave will give around a third of his blood to Tatsumi. It will be an effort, for sure, but won't put his life on the line. I can certify that."

Esdeath took over.

"The transfusion will be extremely fast and powerful", she said. "Will Tatsumi's blood vessels withstand this much pressure? And what about blood compatibility? We can't transfuse one to each other's blood like this, there are risks of reject!"

The Doctor smiled.

"Since Tatsumi highly trained his entire body, I think his organism will be able to endure this forced and powerful transfusion", he answered. "About blood compatibility, rest assured, I made some tests : it appears that Tatsumi is an universal receiver. He can receive the blood of anybody without any issue."

Esdeath crossed her arms. It was her way to show that she didn't have anything to say.

"By the way, Doc'", said Wave. "How am I supposed to do…that? I mean, the transfusion… I never used this Teigu, and you're asking me such a thing…"

"Just imagine, visualize that you're moving it. Create the movement in your head, and you'll have it reach your goal. At least, that's what the records say about this Teigu. You can train with water while we treat Tatsumi's other injuries. But train fast and well."

"If you fail, Wave, you know what awaits you", threatened him Esdeath.

* * *

With Esdeath and the Doctor's dexterity, they managed to take care of Tatsumi's wounds pretty quickly.

When they came to the transfusion, Wave had managed to master the Teigu enough to accomplish his task.

The Doctor ordered him to slit one of his veins, did the same for Tatsumi, and linked them with a small pipe.

He then ordered Wave to increase the blood flux at his maximum, while he was looking over his pressure and tension.

This delicate operation lasted less than forty seconds, and yet, it was by far the most testing for all of them.

Wave nearly collapsed once it was finished, but Kurome supported him.

The Doctor performed several tests and checks on Tatsumi, now totally defrost and covered of dressings from head to toe.

He finally smiled and sighed out of relief.

"He's alive and out of danger. We did it…"

* * *

Akame felt the pressure which was crushing her heart for days finally disappear.

Esdeath seemed relieved, Wave and Kurome exchanged a happy gaze.

"We just have to wait for him to awake", said the Doctor. "Let's clean up the room and drink something to celebrate!"

And so they did. After having laid Tatsumi on a couch, right in the middle of the room, they put back the chairs to sit, and had a drink.

They all took wine from the Doc's own supplies, excepted Kurome and Akame who had apple juice.

"I was wondering…was it the right thing to do?" muttered Akame.

The real question was "is it okay for us to take that many lives for our friend's sake?" but everyone understood.

"Of course", said Esdeath. "Letting him die would've been worse. I would've tormented myself forever if I didn't save him…"

"What the hell? You only saved him because I persuaded you. Before that, you were saying stuff like weaklings die, nothing more!"

Wave interrupted them before they would fight.

"I don't think we have the right to decide if it was good or evil. We did what we did. We saved a comrade, a friend. Someone we all like or respect. Akame, General, you both killed for Tatsumi. If I were you, I would not regret it, but I would not enjoy it."

He shrugged.

"It's up to you anyway. But I don't think Tatsumi would want you to torture yourselves with that."

"Wave, you said something cool and useful", cheered him Kurome. "I'm proud of you!"

"Hey!"

 _This is thanks to Esdeath, and her plan_ , thought Akame. _Still, I can't bring myself to thank her. She has done too much awful things…as I did too, but…_

Akame also somewhat feared her reaction.

 _What if Tatsumi, when he awakes, tells me right away that he loves me, in front of Esdeath?_

She checked that she was still bearing Murasame. If things went wrong, she'd maybe have to fight before the end of the day…

* * *

The sunlight began to light the room, previously only illuminated by candles.

Suddenly, Tatsumi slightly moved and moaned.

They all pressed up around him, watching all his movements.

"Mmh…gnnn…"

He continued to stammer and move for several moments. Until he opened his green, beautiful eyes.

Akame and Esdeath warmly smiled, as Wave chuckled.

"Tatsumi", whispered Esdeath, blushing.

Akame took his hand, and gazed at him as he did the same.

Her red eyes dived into his green eyes.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi", she said.

A worried and confused look appeared on Tatsumi's face, with his forehead covered in bandages.

He looked closely at Akame and asked :

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Sooo, is it a joke? Is it real?  
That, you will know in the next chapter, hehehehehe! **

**I personally doubt that Black Marlin could be used this way, but I liked the concept, so I tried to make it the more realistic I could.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Be well!**


	8. Miss

**Hello there!  
It has been some time since the last update, compared to my previous rythm.**

 **I made some changements in the previous chapters to clarify what happens ; I realized it was clear to me, but could not be to others.**

 **And as always, thanks for you kind reviews or your opinions, it really helps me! You're the best!**

* * *

"Who are you?"

Akame thought she misheard Tatsumi's question.

"Tatsumi, it's me…you scared me, but you're safe now…"

"What do you mean, safe?... Huuu…"

He seemed to realize how bad he was right now. It was obvious he was in pain.

"But…who are you, miss?"

 _Miss…he called me "miss"?_

Akame was stunned. It was a joke. It had to be a joke. A stupid act that only Tatsumi would think of…wasn't it?

"Miss…where am I?"

He saw Esdeath, Wave, Kurome and the Doctor.

"Who are you, all? Where am I? Have you seen my friends? A girl and a guy my age…their names are Sayo and Ieyasu…"

Nobody answered him. Everyone's smiles had died.

"Why do you remain silent?" asked Tatsumi.

He became slightly agitated.

"Hey, tell me!... Tell me where…where…wh…"

With a despaired and painful look, he fainted and sank in the bed's pillows.

* * *

The Doctor regained his mind and came to exanimate him.

"The fatigue and his injuries. Nothing bad", he said.

Esdeath closed her grip on the Doctor's throat and lifted him up without effort.

Akame and the others moved quickly to help him but Esdeath's deadly aura petrified them.

" ** _Nothing bad? Nothing bad_** **, you say?** "

Her words sounded like a death sentence.

" **You have exactly five seconds to explain what the fuck happened to Tatsumi.** "

"I…"

The Doctor tried to speak, but Esdeath's fingers were compressing his trachea.

" **Four seconds.** "

Akame was about to draw Murasame, but Wave reacted faster.

"General, you're strangling him!" he exclaimed. "He can't answer if you do so!"

Esdeath deeply breathed in and out. Her wrath was still burning but she managed to control herself.

She finally let the unlucky Doctor go, who fell on the ground and massaged his painful throat.

Akame kneeled and checked he was alright. She wouldn't have brutalized him like that, but she wanted answers too.

"I'm waiting", said Esdeath.

The Doctor coughed, get up, and began to speak with an unconfident tone.

"To be honest, I'm not sure…but it seems I underestimated the gravity of his head injury. It may have caused a loss of his memory…amnesia…"

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I couldn't know…I saw his head was wounded, but this kind of phenomenon is unpredictable… Sometimes, a mere shock is enough to cause trauma, so…"

Esdeath rejected his explanations with her hand.

"Can you fix it?"

"Fix…his apparent memory loss?"

"What do you mean, apparent?"

The Doctor selected his words carefully.

"Well, _maybe_ , and I say _maybe_ , he's faking th–"

"Why in hell would he do that?!"

It wasn't Esdeath who yelled, but Akame.

"Why would he do that?" she repeated. "There isn't any point in this!"

"Sorry…but this was a possibility. To answer you…I can't fix him. This is out of my range…no, of the human range. You can't manipulate one's memory at will."

Esdeath snorted.

"Stylish used to brainwash his subjects. How is this different?"

"With all due respect, General, this is completely different", said the Doctor with a gloomy glare. "That Stylish bastard just erased the will and the personality of his victims with powerful drugs and by suppressing brain parts, making them obedient dolls. Giving back someone's memory is entirely different. Unless you want a living-dead Tatsumi so you can use it as a body pillow?"

Esdeath wasn't smiling at all. In fact, her aura told everyone in the room that she was ready to kill on the moment.

But to her credit, she managed to stay calm enough not to lose control.

"Careful, Doctor", she said. "Don't you play with me, especially now that you're useless."

"I apologize for being rude. But you have to understand that our current medicine can't do nothing about this. Even with my Teigu… Sure, with my precision, I could manipulate the neuronal zones of Tatsumi, but the thing is _I don't know what to do in there._ I would cause more damage by trying…and even if I'd make tests before, every human being is unique and will react differently."

Esdeath gave up.

"Fine. Let's forget that. But what do we do now?"

"There is nothing we can do for now," said Akame. "Plus, the last days have been grueling. Let's rest for the day, we'll think about it this evening."

Deep in herself, she didn't want to. She wanted to search and try anything to bring back her lover's memory.

But by doing so, she would act foolishly. She knew that letting her feelings drive her would be a terrible mistake.

"Akame's right", nodded Wave. "We're all stressed and edgy, so let's relax a bit. Tatsumi's safe anyway, and I'm sure he needs some rest too. I'll move him to the biggest bedroom. There are other rooms for everyone…even if they're small. It used to be a hunter refuge, here, so don't expect something fancy…"

Kurome and the Doctor quietly approved. Esdeath didn't move for seconds, still standing up, but she finally turned back and headed to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

 _It must be 5:00 p.m now, or so…_ thought Esdeath.

To recover from the use of her powers, she slept for eight hours. But even now, a feeling was burning her from the inside.

 _What is the thing that bothers me so much?_ she asked herself.

She changed her position on her bed.

 _No…I perfectly know. Tatsumi's loss of memory is what is making me like that._

She hadn't been herself lately. First, her actions were totally incoherent with her lifestyle. Before that, all she was seeking for was distractions. Fights.

But now…she was fighting not for her own amusement but to save one's life. Tatsumi's life.

Inside her, Esdeath still hadn't given up her ideals, her opinion about the strong and the weak. She wasn't sure of what she was doing.

Of course, she lived to do what she wanted, but at that point, she didn't even know what she really wanted.

Was she blinded by her will to find love? Was it just a tale, a lie, like the stories parents told to their children?

Did she love Tatsumi, or did she persuade herself that she did so? Was this love genuine, in the end? All this time, she thought they were fated to be together, but was it really true?

What if everything she believed about love was wrong? What if she had done all these things for nothing? What if she had became weak all for nothing?

"ENOUGH!" she yelled.

All her thoughts were bothering her. It was literally a torture to her to think about this. She had never doubted…never! So why was she now?

She came to a conclusion.

 _Love. Love have weakened me. Love is the source of all my troubles. I knew I should not have loved!_

As she was about to reject this love, another voice spoke in her mind.

 _Wait…if it hurts so much, it has to be real, right?_

It instantly calmed her down.

 _Yes…my love towards Tatsumi is real if it pains me. It is real…it not a lie…in addition of that, Tatsumi is strong. Weaker than me, but still, stronger than a lot of people. So if I love someone strong, I will not betray my ideals…right?_

She was smiling but her smile died as something crossed her mind, again.

The bright future she had imagined one second before…was gone. Tatsumi had amnesia. Tatsumi did not remember anything.

Her reasoning became darker and darker.

 _Tatsumi…is not Tatsumi anymore. He's not the one I fell in love for. He is not the one he was. He has lost his conviction, his shine. Now, he's a crying baby. A weak. The Tatsumi I knew wasn't as strong as me, but he wasn't weak…_

When she realized that, she felt more anger, because although she knew the cause of her wrath and pain, she couldn't do anything to change it.

It was the first time in a decade that Esdeath felt that powerless and it was unbearable.

In a sweat of distress, madness and wrath, she made up her mind.

 _The only solution is to kill him._

Slowly, her intent took form.

 _If I kill him, I will no more feel regrets or anger, these weakling's feelings. I was ready to kill him on the battlefield, after all. Why didn't I do it before? Our love is eternal. It transcends things like death. I should be the one to kill him to prove him my love._

She get up without any hesitation.

 _It will be mercy to kill him. Yes. Mercy and love. I'm sure he wouldn't live without memories of me, after all. So this is mercy._

She opened the door of her room.

 _I'll kill you for your sake, Tatsumi._

In definitive, love had rendered Esdeath a lot more instable than she already was.

* * *

She headed straight towards Tatsumi's room. With a simple kick, she opened the door, almost destroying the hinges.

Tatsumi was awake and apparently talking with Wave, who was at his bedside.

"General? What do you want?"

She didn't bother to answer him and materialized an ice spear in her right hand.

 _Quick and clean. You won't feel anything but a little cold sensation, my love._

When Wave saw the weapon and the murderous, iced gaze of Esdeath, he immediately understood.

"General, stop–"

He tried to catch her but she sent him fly against the wall.

Tatsumi didn't quite understand, and moreover, he didn't see the ice spear. He was looking at Esdeath.

At the moment she was about to pierce him, he suddenly smiled, with his signature grin.

"Thank you, miss!" he cheerfully said.

Esdeath, the Ice Queen, froze.

Not only because this was unexpected, but because of his smile.

The same shining, innocent smile she saw _that_ day. The same smile she wished he would address her, one more time. The smile she dreamt about.

"Wh…what?" she mumbled, astonished, blinded by this sight and blushing because of it.

Tatsumi looked at her with a surprised look.

"Well…Wave told me that you saved my life…it's true, isn't it? So thank you, miss!"

He smiled again.

Esdeath felt her heart beat, a warm wave embracing both her mind and body.

The ice spear she was holding vanished.

 _How could I be so wrong?_

She approached Tatsumi. Wave, who just had recovered, watched her with horror.

 _He never changed. He's still the same…no, he's more pure than before. More beautiful…_

She tenderly hugged him, enjoying his warmness, his scent, and his embarrassed stammering.

* * *

When Akame arrived, she thought she had hallucinations. The door, almost broken ; Wave, leaning against the wall, recovering ; and Esdeath, embracing Tatsumi.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Wave shrugged, massaging his head.

Esdeath finally released Tatsumi, and, leaving him blushing in his bed, get out of the room.

Akame stopped her.

"What's going on?"

Esdeath grinned, and Akame did not believe what she saw : the Strongest of the Empire was blushing!

"Nothing…excepted that I almost forgotten Bols's advice."

"What?"

"The trick to capturing your beloved's heart…it's about never giving up."

After Wave explained to her what just happened, Akame was confused. She didn't understand Esdeath at all, but knew she was unpredictable.

"Wave…can you leave us alone? I'd like to talk with Tatsumi…"

Wave didn't question.

"Sure thing. You'll be alone. The General is resting, the Doctor working, and Kurome left after the operation to get some candies at the Capital."

"And you let her do so?"

"Well, she always hides herself under a cape, and she looks like a kid so there's no problem. No one is looking for her as she's presumed dead."

He smiled and gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

"Take care. I'll check the traps for the Beasts I set outside. See you."

When Wave left the room and closed the now fragile door, the silent fell. Akame didn't know where to begin…but decided to act. She needed to be sure.

"So…what do you remember?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Anything. What is your last memory? What's the last place you visited? Who do you remember?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes to ponder.

"I…recall the feast the Elder gave for our departure of the village. We –Sayo, Ieyasu and I– were supposed to go to the Capital, enroll in the Army and send money to the village. But…I don't remember anything after the feast. Do you know what happened to me? The dude named Wave didn't answer me, he just said you all saved me…"

 _So, he really… He really has forgotten all of us. No. In his mind, it never happened._

"Miss? Have you any idea where my friends are? Looks like we get lost…"

Akame's heart was being tearing apart each time Tatsumi called her "miss".

The one she loved and confessed to, and who himself confessed to her, didn't remember her. He did not remember her face, nor her name.

He did not remember that his two closest friends of this time died in horrible pains, tortured to death by a deranged family.

 _Do I have to tell him? Should I lie? Tell him the truth? Pretend I don't know? Should I tell him we loved each other?_

But she doubted he would believe her. Who would trust someone that easily, moreover a stranger?

However, Tatsumi read her tormented face.

"Miss…you know something, don't you?"

 _Was I so troubled that I couldn't hide it?_

Normally, Akame would never have let any information slip through her facial expression, but…

 _I can't tell him. His past is way too dark. It took him weeks and weeks to get over that, and now… In his current state, where he knows nothing… It could be dangerous._

She looked at him. He seemed worried. Not about him, but about his friends.

 _I don't want to inflict him pain and sorrows. But if he finds out later…he will never trust me again._

Still, she hesitated. It was too much for someone to take. She couldn't imagine how she would react if the same thing happened to her.

"Please…they are my precious friends. If you know anything, please, tell me…"

His last supplication touched her.

 _Even before, he was that caring about his friends…_

And so, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Your friends…are dead."

Tatsumi didn't seem to hear.

"What?"

"Your friends are dead…both of them."

"What are you talking about…how do you know? Are you not mistaking?"

"A boy with brown hair…wearing a martial arts headband. A girl with black and straight hair…with a white butterfly accessory."

Tatsumi was petrified.

"Yes…"

"They have been captured by insane and sadistic peoples…and tortured to death."

Tatsumi's eyes filled with horror and incredulity.

"This…this is not true…isn't it? It can be…"

"I helped a friend of mine to bury them. I also know the location of their graves…as you did before."

"How do you know all of that? How?!"

"Because… we killed the ones who did that. My friends and I. You even killed one of them. And after that, you joined us to destroy the corruption of this country."

Tatsumi took his head in his hands.

"What are you saying? Who are you? What do you mean, I joined you?!"

"We were…assassins. Our mission was to kill the people who committed crimes against humanity and corrupted the Empire."

"You're telling me that my friends are dead and I became an assassin? Why don't I remember all of that?!"

"Tatsumi…in our last battle, you were greatly injured. It looks like you received a wound to the head, which caused you amnesia…"

"This…this…"

His eyes dived into Akame's one, like _that_ time.

He was supplicating her. Supplicating her to tell him all of that was a joke, a lie…everything but not the reality.

But Akame didn't weaken. She stood firm…and convinced him, only by the look of her eyes.

When he understood she wasn't lying, Tatsumi darkened. He bobbed down.

"Can…you please…leave me alone?..."

Akame wanted to cry, to embrace him, to comfort him, to tell him she loved him and was there for him. But he didn't hear her anymore.

She had no other option but to leave the room. Right after closing the door, she heard Tatsumi sobbing.

She felt her already broken heart being shattered into pieces.

 _What I have done?_

* * *

"Hi, Akame. Did you sleep well?"

In the living room, the Doctor was packing up his gear.

"Not as well as I wished, but I'll be fine. You intend to leave?"

"Yes. Oh, don't worry. I talked to Esdeath minutes earlier…she seemed happy, which surprised me. I examined Tatsumi when he was sleeping : his injuries will heal, just change the dressings from time to time. I can't do more for him, and I'm sorry about that. So, Esdeath accepted to let me go."

"Yes…Thank you for all your doing, Doctor. I don't want to restrain you any longer."

He observed her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't look good, Akame. Did something happen?"

 _Am I so disturbed that even he can read on my face? It never happened before…_

"In fact, yes…"

She told him everything concerning her "talk" with Tatsumi. She asked him if she did good.

"This is only my opinion, but I don't think there was a good or bad choice to make. You can't anticipate his reaction… I don't know what I would've done. I suppose you will find later if you did good or not…but at least, you didn't lie to him."

He laughed smoothly.

"Sorry, I'm not good at cheering up people…"

"No…you're right…we cannot predict what will happen."

The Doctor shook Akame's hand, and was about to leave when he stepped back.

"I've almost forgotten! Can you hand me Black Marlin? I'll tell Najenda that I escaped, but it would be better for me not to come back empty handed. Besides, you don't need it anymore. It has no value to you, but not to the Revolutionary Army."

"Yeah, sure thing. I don't remember where Wave left it, but it can't be far away…"

* * *

Tatsumi's eyes were still wet. He felt like he was…empty.

He didn't know what was going on. The story the red eyes girl told him was unbelievable, but he saw in her eyes she didn't lie.

The pain came back. The pain of knowing he was all alone now. Sayo. Ieyasu. Gone. In a blink of an eye, gone, both of them.

And this hole in his chest. The sensation that…his heart was gone, too. He was hurting so much he wanted to scream out his pain.

Saddened by his losses and weakened by his injuries, Tatsumi started to divagate.

 _What if…everything is just a dream? A nightmare? Maybe I will awake in the barracks of the army, with Sayo and Ieyasu teasing me…_

Tatsumi totally lost control over his thoughts.

 _It has to be…I'm in a nightmare. I'm all alone in a nightmare. In this world, my friends are dead, and I'm an assassin. It has to be a nightmare. I want to awake. I want to come back to the real world with Sayo and Ieyasu._

As he was reflecting, both his mind and body became numb. Everything was blurred, and that sensation, which came only from his mental state, persuaded him he was dreaming.

He simply plunged into madness.

 _But how do you awake from a dream?..._

The answer came up a few seconds later.

 _By dying. You always wake up when you die._ _But how to die in a bedroom?_

Suddenly, a detail hit him.

 _But, if I'm wrong…I'll die for real?_

A dumb smile crossed his face.

 _No way. It has to be a nightmare. And if it's the reality…why would I want a world without Sayo and Ieyasu? Why would I want to be an assassin? There is no point in living such an existence…_

* * *

"Damned Wave" grunted Akame. "Why would he store a Teigu where he puts his socks?!"

"I have not the slightest idea…" sighed the Doctor.

They had searched the entire cabin for an entire hour, looking for Black Marlin. They finally had found the ring with Wave's socks in a drawer.

As they were resting in the living room, Wave burst inside like a storm.

"Akame! Doctor! Big…big troubles!"

Behind him came Kurome, panting and holding a bag of candies.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Akame worried.

"I'm fine…I just…ran a lot…" said Kurome.

"I was fixing a Beast trap when I saw her.", Wave added. "Listen to her, we're in trouble!"

Akame gulped and waited for Kurome to recover her breathe.

"I was at the Capital to get candies, and that's where I saw them."

"Saw what? Who?" asked the Doctor.

"The Revolutionary Army. They formed several battalions that are on the move. I heard over thirty thousand men are going to rake the entire area around the Capital to find big sis and the General!"

 _So this is Najenda's answer to our attack…_ Akame thought.

Wave bit his lips.

"Do you think this place will be found?"

Akame nodded.

"No doubt about it. I'm sure Najenda already marked the possible emplacements for hideouts..."

"Let's calm down", said the Doctor. "With their number and their searches, they won't be here before tomorrow night. We have plenty of time to move…"

At this very moment, they heard loud shock coming from Tatsumi's room.

"What was that?" Wave frowned.

"It's…Tatsumi!"

Akame immediately dashed and ran to the bedroom, followed by the others.

What she found paralyzed her and gave her goosebumps.

It was indeed Tatsumi.

Hanged with a bed sheet to the room's girder.

* * *

 **Aha! Did you expect that?  
Well, this just has become a little bit darker.  
How will things turn out? o/ I personnally am not sure about it, because I have a clear idea of the ending, but I'm letting the rest of the story "free" so I can change it easily if I have a "better" idea without destroying the whole plot...**

 **So. This chapter wasn't rich in "action", but focused on the mind state of the characters. Which is very important to me, since I love Akame & Esdeath!  
I hope you find the way they react realistic : Akame, entirely new to love, very disturbed, and Esdeath, as Yandere as ever.**

 **Then, see you!  
And as always, review if you liked it or not, or just to say "hello", do as you want, but your opinions really, really help me and make me happy because I like the fact that people dwell that deep into my story.**

 **I talked too much in this section.** **Bye and be well!**


	9. Joyou

**Wait...is that a new chapter?!  
Yes it is!  
As I said in the previous chapter, I'm still on vacation, and doing a lot of things (actually resting and having fun with family).**

 **So. This chapter is not big as I wished to, but I changed several things, and I have to admit it, I wrote it when I could (not in one time, which I usually did before). I'm sorry if it's not as good as the previous ones :/**

 **We're now beginning a new "arc" ; the previous one was to "save Tatsumi".** **Now...Well, what will happen?  
Go on and read!**

* * *

The sight of her lover hanged petrified Akame for an instant.

During these milliseconds, she was unable to move at all because of fear.

The fear of losing Tatsumi after all she went through to save him.

The fear of losing him as he didn't know her at all. His last memory of her being a stranger, not the one he confessed his love to.

She regained her mind quickly, but for her, this instant of immobility lasted like minutes.

"TATSUMI!" she shrieked.

She drew Murasame, and within a second, cut the rope then put back the deadly katana back in its sheet.

With a loud sound, he fell on the floor.

Akame knelt at his side and shook him, as to awake him.

"Tatsumi! Look at me, Tatsumi!"

But Tatsumi didn't.

He was convulsing, drooling, and his eyes were blank. Akame felt that he was somehow dying.

 _No…not again…not again!_

The same despair that hit her after the battle of the Capital, when Tatsumi was also dying, came back at the speed of light to oppress her.

Her memories of this moment played back in her mind.

Tatsumi, lying on the ground.

Tatsumi, calling for her.

And before she knew it, she was crying.

Suddenly, someone pushed her away gently but firmly. Through her tears, she saw a white blouse and understood it was the Doctor. Behind him, Esdeath, Wave and Kurome.

He was sweating, but he calmly inspected Tatsumi. Then he inserted two fingers into Tatsumi's throat, making him vomit, spill, heavily cough…and breathe again.

Akame lately understood that he had gulped his own tongue from the shock.

* * *

They figured that it was the fall of the chair on the floor that alerted them.

Esdeath stayed at Tatsumi's bedside until the next morning, to make sure he was out of danger. When she finally accepted to leave him, she entrusted his watch to Kurome, and gathered with the others in the living room, as they usually did to talk.

"We have been very lucky", said the Doctor. "Tatsumi's fall wasn't high enough to break his neck, and thanks to Akame, he didn't stay hanged long enough to cause brain damages."

"Tatsumi _hanged_ himself", Esdeath reminded him. "Is it lucky to you?!"

"Of course not", replied the Doctor, brought up short. "I'm just saying it could've been worse…physically speaking."

Akame, who had regained composure, frowned.

"What do you mean, physically speaking?"

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"His mental state is…deplorable, at least. You do not make a suicide attempt if you feel good. Besides…the most surprising fact is that in his current state, Tatsumi would not even be able to get up."

Esdeath regarded him in disbelief.

"But he did…"

"Exactly. Tatsumi managed to get up, climb on a chair, make a knot, and hang himself. I'm not exaggerating when I say he would not be able to stand up, which means…"

Akame saw through.

"His will of dying was so strong it allowed him to overcome the pain and the physical limits of his body."

The Doctor nodded.

"I have never seen this before. Said like that, it looks like sci-fi, but I assure you there is no other explanation."

"This is not a surprise", Akame said. "It is one of Tatsumi's fortes. His will makes him much stronger…at a point he could even hold Esdeath in single combat."

"Anyway, this is bad. It means that Tatsumi thinks he has no more reason to live, or his interior pain is so high he can't bear it anymore. In any case, he will surely try again to kill himself. It is also possible that he attempted this only in the heat of a moment, when he was troubled by fever and sorrow."

"What can we do to help him?" asked Wave. "I know this is a question that often comes back but…shit, we can't let him die!"

"In my opinion, Tatsumi needs a better environment to rebuild himself", the Doctor went on. "A peaceful place, where he could slowly move forward. I don't think a cabin lost in the mountains is a good spot for that."

"With the Revolutionary Army on the move, we have no choice but to move anyway", interjected Wave, while Kurome nodded. "Finding a bigger place would be a good idea too. We're a little bit cramped here…"

The problem was no one in the room had a proper home, which meant no one knew what a peaceful place was like.

Esdeath and Wave spent their time on battlefields ; Akame and Kurome were assassins, and the Doctor had literally lived all his life in Army camps, always on the move.

"What about Tatsumi's village?" suggested Kurome. "I heard it's far in the north. There's no way the Army will search big sis' and the General there."

"Right, but bringing an amnesic Tatsumi in his hometown would be…tough, to say the least", Akame gently replied.

"You're right…"

As they were all reflecting on the matter, Esdeath spoke up :

"I might have an idea. A town that one of my subordinates talked about...very peaceful, afar from everything."

"Go on. We're listening" Akame sighed, expecting nothing but crap coming from her.

But to her surprise, Esdeath's idea was in fact really good.

* * *

"Well, Doc', thanks for everything you've done. Without your help..." Akame started.

All the occupants of the cabin had departed at the same time and traveled together, essentially to protect the Doctor from the Danger Beasts of the rocky mountains. But now, it was time to say goodbye since he was going to go back to the Revolutionary Army.

The place they parted away was an important crossroad leading to the outskirts of the Capital.

"I wouldn't say mine is the pleasure given what happened", he answered, half-serious. "Joke put aside, I only regret that I couldn't properly save Tatsumi…"

"Don't blame yourself. You did your best, we know that."

"Perhaps. In any case, be well. Our roads will maybe cross again one day."

"Farewell, Doctor," Akame said.

Esdeath was not as formal as Akame ; she still had grief about Tatsumi's memory loss.

"See you, Doc'."

* * *

The Doctor pursued his path to the Capital, while Akame and Esdeath came back to their friends who were waiting for them, ten feet from there.

Both Kurome and Wave were waving at the Doctor. They stood right next to a sign that indicated the nearby towns.

The road they would follow was leading to the central area of the Empire, their destination.

Esdeath had created an ice floating cradle to safely carry an asleepTatsumi and was very proud of it.

They progressed quite slowly, because they didn't want to turn their journey into a race, which could have caused damages to Tatsumi.

He was still unconscious, but the Doctor assured them he was fine at least physically.

Esdeath and Akame relayed to watch over him, and both of them hoped to be the one by his side when he'd open his eyes.

When he finally did, Esdeath was there, attentive to his very movements.

"Hi, honey", she tenderly greeted him.

Tatsumi's glance was uncertain.

"Miss? Where?..."

 _At least, he remembers me…_ thought Esdeath, happy. _I'm not a total stranger…let's say a familiar stranger._

"We're moving to another location. This cabin was far too petty. You'll be fine, you'll see!"

"What happened to me, Miss?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Esdeath worried.

"I remember that…this black haired girl told me my friends were dead…but then…I don't remember anything…everything was blurred, and I…I fell asleep, I think…"

 _He doesn't remember he tried to kill himself?... Has he really forgotten because of the shock, or is his unconscious hiding this truth from him?_ Esdeath questioned herself.

However, she doubted it was a good idea to tell him what he did.

 _I have to make sure nobody tells him that. Otherwise…_

"What will become of me from now on?"

Tatsumi's voice was not louder than a whisper and fragile as glass.

"How could I come back empty handed to my village and tell them Sayo and Ieyasu died?"

Esdeath felt he was slowly fading into sorrows and sadness.

"You don't have to worry about your village. From what I heard, money has been sent to your village."

She couldn't tell him this money has been earned thanks to his assassinations, but she hoped knowing this fact would comfort him.

"Oh…that's great…"

He smiled, but it didn't look like he was really happy. His eyes were sad.

Esdeath was not used to comfort someone. She would usually let the weak ones weep in the corner and advance, but this time, she knew something was off.

"…what's wrong?" she asked. "You should rejoice…"

Tatsumi looked at her and she felt like his eyes were the mirror of his soul. Empty, almost non-existent.

"It…no, it's dumb…you would find this…dumb", he muttered.

"For now, I find that you're gloomy and depressed. You better talk before I make you talk", Esdeath softly threatened.

She wouldn't let him down, even if she had to get to extreme measures.

Tatsumi looked at her, and understood she wasn't kidding. He lowered his eyes and began to speak.

"I…had a dream. I don't remember very well, but…I was with people. Friends. I don't know how I know, but I'm sure they were friends of mine. The thing is…I can't recall their faces nor their names. But in my dream, I knew they were very important to me."

He stopped, hesitant.

"And then, still in my dream…they disappeared. One by one, one after another, and I was alone… When I woke up, my first thoughts were that it was just a dream, and I still had Sayo and Ieyasu…but they're gone too."

Tears came to his eyes.

"The thing is…now, I'm alone. All the people I loved…gone. I don't know if the ones in my dream existed, but…I feel like I miss them. It's so weird... I have nobody anymore, and…my life…my heart…what are they to do, now? I can't go back to my village like that… I feel like a part of myself is missing, a part of my life…"

Tatsumi finally broke and started to cry.

"I…am nobody. I don't even know what I've done to get here, and everyone I cared about is dead. What am I supposed to do when I'm less than a human shell?..."

Esdeath heard and understood him. He looked like a child. A lost child, thrown into a cruel world. Before, she would have despised such a behavior.

But now that Tatsumi told her that…she would not, could not despise him. One thing in particular hurt her : when he said he had nobody.

 _So he has never considered me as someone close…_ she mourned. Immediately, she chased this thought.

 _No. No. I am wrong. Now…now that we don't have to fight anymore, now that there is nothing between us, I can show him my love. I can make him fall for me. He is not a rebel anymore and I'm not a General anymore. In fact…this situation is perfect._

As he was looking down, she suddenly rushed into him, took his cheeks with her hands and gave him a French kiss.

Surprised, he kept his lips closed at first, but quickly opened them before Esdeath's assault.

She tasted his tongue and tried to explore his entire mouth, gulping his saliva, enjoying every bit of him.

When she finally released her grip and separated their mouths, they were both blushing : Tatsumi because he didn't expect that, and Esdeath because it was so exciting and pleasant.

She smiled to him.

"I will be your reason to live, Tatsumi. You belong to me, now and always. I will always love you, and so will you. What your heart and you are to do? You are to love me."

He did not answer, but what she saw in his eyes was enough to delight her.

She left him, still smiling.

 _Bols was right,_ she thought. _It's about never giving up!_

* * *

Akame was angry and jealous. Tatsumi had awaked, but she wasn't at his side when he did. Plus, he was now looking less sad than before… but what bothered her was the fact that it was Esdeath's doing.

 _This_ woman succeeded where she, Akame, failed : raise Tatsumi's moral.

She forced herself to calm down. Her feelings had caused her to commit many mistakes these past few days.

The landscape changed at a certain point of their march. There were no more desolated villages or ravaged farms, but large golden wheat fields, fruiting trees and immaculate roads.

It was clear that this region had been spared by the war, or did not try to fight the Revolutionary Army.

 _This is what the whole country should look,_ Akame thought.

Farmers and peasants were harvesting around them, or simply discussing. Most of them friendly waved at Akame's group.

 _They're not suspicious at all_. _This is a beautiful thing, yet risky. Not all the strangers are trustworthy…_

The road leaded them to the surroundings of a wooden town, so well built that it looked like a drawing. The habitations were perfectly aligned to create clear passages and streets for the habitants.

There was no wall to protect the city ; obviously, the residents thought they didn't need one…and survived.

It was hard to imagine that Esdeath would know this kind of peaceful place…

"What's the name, again?" Akame asked, as the little group was admiring the scenery.

"Joyou", Esdeath answered. "It is reputed to be wealthy, calm and beautiful…and indeed, it is."

"Indeed", Akame repeated.

* * *

Wave was walking in the street, wearing his blue jacket and carrying his sword at his side as always.

 _It had to be me, eh? But it's not a bad thing though. Somehow, when Akame and the General are close, I feel some tension… Geez, it gives me shivers._

He had been given the task to find a place where they could rest. Something away from the center, told him Akame.

Since they didn't know how fast the news travelled in the country, Akame and Esdeath judged that it was better not to show themselves here.

They both know Najenda had already taken countermeasures against them. It surely included the diffusion of a bounty on their heads as well as their portraits.

Wave was happy to have a walk, but he would have preferred to be with Kurome too.

 _I could have bought her an ice cream or something, since she loves sweets…wait, don't think about that now! Focus on your task!_

He shook his head vigorously to chase away his lovey dovey thoughts.

 _An inn won't do… I have to ask for a vacate house we can rent, I guess. Maybe the governor of this town will help me?_

He politely asked for the governor's house to the first habitant he met and was nicely oriented to a small wooden building.

Two guards were watching the entrance, but when he explained them why he came for, they introduced him inside.

 _They didn't even ask me to give them my weapon…_

Wave expected a room filled with riches, girls and alcohol, like the standards in the Capital, but…

What he was brought to was a cramped chamber full of papers, notes and factures with a table, a chair and a beautiful woman sat on.

She was older than him, but her golden hair, her thin body would have seduced any commoner. She wore a simple dress and ear muffs.

"Hello, traveler, and welcome to Joyou", she said. "What brings you here? Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, my lady", Wave politely answered.

He came up with the lie he had prepared along with the others.

"My friends and I are refugees from the war. We heard yer town was a peaceful place, far away from the fights. We'd like to stay here for a while, if ya allow us to."

The governor's face didn't betray what she thought, but she replied with assurance and calm.

"As long as you don't bring any troubles, you're welcome here. Where do you plan to live?"

"To be honest, we don't know yet. Since we're five and one of us is wounded, we can't decently go to the inn… We're looking for a vacate habitation, away from the center so we'd avoid to scare the people."

"A wounded, you say? How?"

 _Shit! I spoke too much!_ Wave thought.

He decided to tell the truth…at least part of it.

"He fell down from a cliff…we managed to save him, but he's still badly injured, and the damages to his head made him an amnesic…"

"Oh…I'm truly sorry. Pardon me my curiosity…"

She reflected and lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

"Hmm… We have a vacate house that fits perfectly what you seek for. Away from the center, near the school. She's empty since the one who habited here left for the Capital."

For some reason, she looked sad, but regained composure.

"Of course, you'll have to pay a rent, and buy food by yourselves."

"I'm sorry my lady, but we don't have enough money to do so. Can we find a compromise or something like that?"

"Hmmm…I guess you and some of your friends can help in the fields…we need people to harvest before winter comes…"

Wave suddenly had a vision of Akame, Esdeath, Kurome and him together in the fields and almost laughed.

Suddenly, a guard entered the room without knocking.

"M'lady! The dragons!"

The governor get up.

"Again?! Where?!"

"The eastern stalls! They took half the horses!"

"Damn them!" she cursed. "Any casualty?"

"No death, m'lady, but several wounded. We already sent help there."

"For heaven's sake…"

Wave loudly cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?"

The two others blenched, as if they didn't notice his presence before.

"… Joyou is attacked by dragons-like Danger Beasts since a week", finally said the governor. "They target our food supplies and our livestock. The town's watch is unable to stop them…"

She sighed.

"If only _he_ hadn't left… With his Teigu, it would've been an easy task…"

Wave immediately saw the opportunity.

"My friends and I fought many Danger Beasts during our travels. If ya allow us to habit the house ya talked about without paying a rent, we will erase these monsters for you!"

The governor and the guard didn't look convinced.

"We're talking about _dragons_ ", the guard said. "Not tigers or bears, but flying dragons. You sure about that?"

"Sure. Just tell me where they fly to, and we'll wipe them. We'll even call ya after so ya can see. Alright?"

Wave seemed so confident that they trusted him.

"So be it", said the mayor. "We have a deal. Call the witnesses of the attack, so they can show him where the dragons flee. I wish you good luck, traveller."

* * *

It didn't take long to Wave to learn where the dragons fled. The villagers told him a dozen of them flew to the north of the town.

Wave pretended to go after them, but once out of sight, he turned back to return to his friends.

He explained the situation to them, without omitting a single detail.

"You did good", Esdeath said, to his relief.

"I think too", approved Akame. "Now, we just have to clean the area and–"

Wave interrupted her.

"No. I know how strong you are, but if someone sees you… I'll do it."

"It'll be faster if I come", insisted Akame.

She looked at Esdeath.

"What about you? I was sure you'd jump on the occasion to slaughter something."

Esdeath grinned.

"Wave is right. What's the point of hiding until now if we suddenly show ourselves? Besides, I trust Wave's strength…and prefer to stay with Tatsumi", she said.

"I wanna come."

Kurome had stepped forward, chewing a sweet.

"No one knows me, and I'm tired of being inactive."

"Kurome, you must not fight!" Akame warned. "You're still not used to the shortage of drugs, and without them…"

"It's okay, sis'. Even without my doping, I'm a capable fighter, you know? We're talking about Danger Beasts, not high skilled assassins", she smiled.

Akame gave up.

"Fine. Do as you wish, but be careful."

Wave was happy to go with Kurome. It had been times since they had an intimate moment together.

"You don't have Yatsufusa anymore", Wave said. "Do you have another weapon to fight with?"

"I have my fists and my feet", Kurome answered.

Wave laughed.

"Alright. Shall we go?"

The two former Jaegers smiled and left together.

* * *

 **Even if this story's plot is about Akame, Esdeath and Tatsumi, I also want to develop the other characters. That is why the next one will star Kurome and Wave!  
I don't know what to say, excepting sorry for not updating as often as usually, and thank you for your patience, your reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Honestly, I don't know when the next chapter will be online...sorry!  
Tell me what you think, if you liked this chapter or not, why, and even your ideas in the reviews!**

 **Again, thanks and be well!**


	10. Deadly Couple

**Hello there! I'm back since 3 days and the first thing I wanted was to deliver a chapter as fast as possible to you, to compensate for the "hiatus".  
So I was about to write a short chapter, just to signal out that I was still alive, but thought that you deserved more than that!  
I worked my ass out the last day to bring you this one, longer than unusal, hoping that you will like it and forgive me for my absence.**

 **However, holydays are over, so the rhythm will probably slow down (but I'll try to stick to at least one chapter per week).**

 **So...here we go!**

* * *

 _This town reminds me of something_ , Wave thought while walking. _Am I mistaking?..._

He and Kurome were on the road, tracking the dragons. Though it was not a hard task, because all they had to do was questioning the people they met on the way.

 _Wait…_ Wave realized. _It's like a date, isn't it? Alone, with Kurome, walking at a peaceful pace…_

He felt his heart beat faster.

 _Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe Kurome doesn't see it that way…_

"Say, Wave…it looks like a date, right?" suddenly asked Kurome.

"W-w-wait, it's not what I meant, I…"

It took him several seconds to realize that Kurome didn't read his mind. He sighed in relief when he understood that.

"I guess we can say so…"

"Oh…"

Kurome blushed, making her looking cuter. She tried to hide her embarrassment by eating another sweet.

 _Shit, she looks awkward!_ panicked Wave. _I was right, saying that this is a date is driving her uneasy!_

"You know, we're on our way to kill Danger Beasts, so it's not that romantic…and if it's not romantic, I don't think it can be called a date, right?!"

Kurome looks disappointed.

"…I thought it was…"

 _So she wanted it to be a date after all?!_ realized Wave. _Man, I don't understand anything…I better shut up…_

And so he did. But when Kurome's hand timidly reached his, he smiled and held it firmly.

* * *

"It wasn't difficult to find it… and it's not like it's hidden or anything…

Kurome and Wave were lying in a bush, observing their goal.

They finally sighted a large lonely grotto on a plain with around twenty dragons flying in circles above it. They were indeed pretty big specimens, with iron-like scales, long crests and claws.

The smallest they saw was large enough to crunch a horse with his jaw.

"So, are we going in?" asked Kurome, already getting up.

Wave forced her to crouch back.

"Wait. Something's weird."

"What?"

"I have the feeling that these dragons are patrolling. Look… It's like they're guarding this cave…"

Kurome shrugged.

"Of course they are, this is their nest".

"Huh…yes."

Kurome gave him a strange look and get up.

As soon as she did, the dragons roared. Even from where they were, they spotted her. They rushed onto them as one.

This terrifying sight didn't scare the duo.

"You sure to fight without a weapon?" asked Wave, as the monsters came closer and closer.

"I'm starting to regret it", admitted Kurome. "But I should be ok. Plus, if I'm in danger, I know you'll come to save me", she added with a warm smile.

Kurome stretched her arms.

"I shall go first", she said.

She dashed forward without any hesitation.

The dragons, which were still flying high, came down, probably to pick Kurome. The one leading the charge opened his jaw large.

Suddenly, Wave felt worried. Kurome had rested a lot, but her health was still fragile. Was that a good idea to put her against such opponents after all this time without fighting?

His concerns didn't last long, though. One second before being eaten, Kurome simply disappeared, as the dragon bit nothing but air.

It itself looked aghast, searching his prey. It finally found it, but at the last place it would've expected.

Kurome was on the base of its neck, riding it. The Danger Beast tried to get off her, but she suddenly landed a violent blow, making it to scream and shake.

The girl held still, and, before the surprised eyes of Wave, managed to conduct the dragon where she wanted to.

In fact, each time it tried to disobey, she hit it on its neck, obligating it to follow her 'orders'.

The congeners of the Beast, however, did not stand still, and tried to help their comrade, but Kurome drove her mount into another dragon, making both of them crash and fall to the ground.

She swiftly jumped on another one which was passing by, and repeated the same maneuver.

"Yosh! I won't twiddle my thumbs forever!" exclaimed Wave.

He drew his sword, concentrated and…

"GRAND CHARIOT!"

With a flood power, the Carnage Incarnate Teigu appeared behind Wave and engulfed him. The shockwave and the light produced by Grand Chariot's apparition even drew the attention of the dragons.

Wave re-appeared in a cloud of dust. The black full-body armor was now covering his whole body. It was emitting a powerful aura, and one could've sworn that the deep black of the armor was absorbing even the sunlight.

Half of the dragons were already on him. They felt the danger and wanted to erase it, but Wave was ready.

With his strength greatly powered-up, he had no difficulty to push back the Beasts with a rain of powerful strikes.

 _They're big, but that's all. They still are Beasts, and their attacks are disorganized. Piece of cake!_ he thought as two dragons were stupidly clashing each other while trying to catch him.

Still, even if they were easy opponents, Wave was careful. He paid a particular attention to Kurome, who was half-playing and half-fighting.

He knew better than anyone that being careless on the battlefield could mean death.

One of the dragons, braver –or perhaps more stupid? – than the others dragons, charged him head on despite the fact that it was its comrades crushed under Wave's force.

"No you don't!"

With a powerful kick, Wave sent the Beast bite the dust.

"Now let's clean the rest of 'em."

* * *

They had killed half of the dragons when Wave heard loud steps.

 _ **BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.**_

He searched for the source and found it. It came from the grotto. But there was something else. A thinner noise, yet he could hear it.

 _ **Bom...bom…bom…bom…bom…bom…**_

It was some kind of rhythm. Strange fact, it accorded to the steps of the massive creature that was undoubtedly emerging from the cave.

Wave was able to see it, now. An enormous dragon, twice the size of the biggest they fought. Accompanied by smaller minions, a dozen of them ; probably the babies.

 _So if they are the babies, it should be the mother…or the father?_

The stepped stopped, and so did the rhythm.

And Wave saw _him._

On the Danger Beast's back. A man, seated. Shirtless, the skin crackled, a beard of several days…and a small drum between his legs.

It looked like a small djembe, which the Southern Tribes still used.

Wave didn't lose his time.

"Hey, you! Yes, you, the dragon rider!" he called out.

The man gave him a lifeless glare.

"Are you the one attacking the town?"

"…What if?"

"Stop it now, and no harm will come to you! Otherwise, we'll have to–"

His interlocutor did not let him finish his sentence, and began to hit his drum. This time, it was not a slow march but a swift rhythm.

 _ **Bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom-bom.**_

The other dragons reacted, as Wave thought they would, but not the way he expected.

Instead of launching an all-out attack, they regrouped and made four groups.

 _ **Bom-bom. Bom-bom. Bom-bom.**_

Suddenly, the two first groups flew to attack Kurome and Wave face to face, while the two others went past them for a pincer movement.

 _Shit…if they begin to organize their attacks…_ thought Wave, while blocking a fierce dragon with his arms.

He did not fear their claws nor their teeth thanks to his armor, but he was concerned about Kurome. She proved herself to be capable of fighting, but he knew that stamina wasn't her forte.

Facing planned strikes like the ones they were now delivering was more tiring than kicking their asses one by one.

Moreover, now leaded by the drum man, the dragons were careful, more intelligent. They retreated when they were too exposed, pushed their advantage when they felt loosestrife…

"Wave!"

Kurome was now at his side, as they fought back to back.

"I'm sure this is a Teigu and this guy is controlling them, but how can we reach him?" she asked.

The man was still on the back of the big dragon, on the rear. It was clear he didn't intend to join the fight.

"I'm pretty sure my Grand Fall can beat his Beast, but I need a diversion. Can you?..."

"How much time do you need?"

"Five seconds."

"Lemme do it!"

Kurome took a step, then dashed right into the drummer. But she didn't fight the dragons on her way ; she simply avoided them with an incredible agility.

She passed through them, jumping, crouching, even sliding when needed. No one could even scratch her.

The man, worried to see her slip through his minions, ordered to the majority of them to pursue her.

Wave quickly knocked the ones remaining, concentrated his strength in his legs, jumped and flew in the sky.

When he estimated that he was high enough, he amerced his descent, aiming for the big dragon.

During that time, Kurome, who had judged too risky to come closer, had stepped back. When she saw him, she gave him a smile.

"GRAND FALL!"

The drummer lifted his eyes and noticed his opponent charging him from the sky…too late.

Or so Wave thought.

 _ **Bom-bom.**_

Two hits on the drum, and the enormous dragon took a defensive posture in an instant.

It absorbed most of the impact, but sent him bite the dust along with his rider.

But somehow, he managed to keep his drum, and even while lying on the ground, he began to play.

 _ **Bombombombombombombombom.**_

Wave turned back in time to see the horde coming in his direction. A heartbeat later, he was fighting the minions again, while the drummer had prudently backed off.

Wave saw fear in his eyes. He was now wary of him, without a doubt.

 _I know!_

He forced his way through the Beasts to reach Kurome.

"I have a plan!" he told her.

"Better than the last, I hope!" she answered with a hint of irony, while dodging a claw.

They repeated the same schema. Kurome tried to attack the drummer while Wave prepared his fatal blow, Grand Fall.

But this time, the man did not take the bait. Instead of sending half his forces to Kurome and the other half to Wave, he called back all his minions to counter Grand Fall.

Wave confronted a wall of scales, bones and flesh, and as he was coming closer, he felt the power of his kick decreasing.

His attack annihilated all the smaller dragons, leaving only the one who protected the drummer.

He saw the man smiling, seated on the big dragon which was already in a defensive posture, and read what he told him on his lips : _not twice._

Wave pushed aside the last creature that separated him from the drummer and his huge guardian, and smiled under his armor.

"Checkmate!"

A shadow passed behind the man, and hit him on the neck, instantly knocking him off.

Kurome, left alone by the dragons, had managed to take their enemy from behind, since all his attention was focused on Wave and his deadly move.

However, the dragon noticed that something was wrong. Wave was about to attack it when Kurome performed a somersault and slammed the Beast's head with her heel.

The skull of the dragon literally exploded, as brains and various fluids flowed off.

 _And I was nervous about her condition_ , Wave thought, impressed. Though, he was happy; Kurome did not kill the man and acted as he asked her.

"Good job!" he congratulated her.

"You too!" she cheerfully said.

* * *

They spent the next minutes to gather all the corpses, piling them alongside the big one's.

Once he was sure that the drummer was tied up, Wave removed Grand Chariot from his body and sighed.

"We're finally done…I hope we'll get a good shelter for that work. Well, I shall get the governor to show her the corpses. We'll bring this man to justice too."

"What do we do about the drum? We're pretty sure it's a Teigu, but is it a good idea to give it to the governor?" asked Kurome, licking a lollipop.

Wave pondered the question.

"You're right, we're not gonna give it. We'll keep it to show it to the General and Akame, then decide what to do with. If it can control Danger Beasts, it can cause a lot of damages..."

"Like this one", Kurome said, designing the tied man.

"Indeed. Well, wait here, watch him. See you later!"

Wave was about to go when he noticed that Kurome was drooling while looking at the dragons.

"And don't eat them!" he added. "We have to show the bodies to the governor!"

Kurome gave him a sullen pout.

* * *

Wave came back with the governor, who was accompanied by the captain of the city watch and two guards.

They found a pile of carcasses, a campfire on which was roasting a piece of dragon, and Kurome eating meat as if her life was on the line.

When she saw Wave, facepalming, and his guests aghast, she shrugged and smiled timidly.

"Showwy", she said, her mouth full.

"Idiot! I told you not to–" began Wave.

He was interrupted by the governor's laughter, who was giggling to tears.

"I thought you were bluffing back then", she said when she calmed down. "But seeing your friend here eating dragons like this made me realize that you must be very strong!"

Surprised by these compliments, both Kurome and Wave felt uneasy.

"It's not like it was a big deal…"

"For you, maybe not, but I assure you these dragons were a real threat for us. Have you more information about them, by the way?"

Wave brought out the man they captured.

"He is the responsible. One way or another, he managed to tame the Danger Beasts, and used them to loot your town."

"Tame a Danger Beast? Is that possible?" exclaimed the governor.

"Sure thing. I heard that the Gener–…I mean, the strongest of the Empire, Esdeath, was able to do it. Maybe this guy is special?" he lied.

He didn't mention the Teigu on purpose.

"Well, special or not, we'll make sure he does not meet other Beasts!" snapped the captain of the city watch. "Take him away!" he ordered to the guards.

As her men left to escort the man to the town, the governor turned to Wave.

"I believe a deal's a deal. You honored your part, now it's my turn. I shall lend you the house of one of our strongest officers, who left for the Capital months ago."

For some reason, she looked sad.

"It's spacious, unoccupied, and away from the center. Small detail, it is near the school, so…"

This time, she seemed embarrassed, and it did not evade Wave's eye.

"So what?"

"Hum, nothing. It's just that…due to some circumstances, the school only restarted some weeks ago, so the children are still lousy…nothing to worry about."

 _Something's up, but what?_ Wave thought. _Well, it's not of my concern, after all._

"Thank you very much", he said instead.

"No, I'm the one thanking you", the governor replied. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me."

"Will do, my lady!"

* * *

Wave had to wait for Kurome to finish her meal, which, thanks to her voracity, didn't take long.

They met the others where they left them and explained what happened.

"So this is it", Wave concluded. "We now have a house and another Teigu!"

"Well done", praised Akame.

"See, Wave. You can be useful when you want", smirked Esdeath.

 _Is this a compliment or a reproach?..._ he questioned himself.

"Let me see the Teigu", Esdeath ordered.

He obeyed and handed it.

Esdeath inspected it carefully, and blinked of surprise.

"I don't know the name, but I'm certain that it was one of the Teigus Honest kept in his vault. We used it during the siege of the Capital to counter the Danger Beasts the Revolutionary Army brought, but I thought it has been lost or destroyed during the fights…"

"More likely, some random found it and used it. With this, he could've taken a castle but all he did was feeding himself and his Beasts…"

"What do with do with it?" interrupted Akame. "We can't let it fall between bad hands, but it would be a waste to destroy it."

"Hm. We should wait until we find a solution", decided Esdeath. "Wave, bury it, or hide it somewhere in the meantime. We can't decently afford to carry it everywhere we go."

"Aye!"

"Let's see our new home".

* * *

The house they had been lent was surely the property of a former high ranked officer. It was more a villa than a house, to say the truth.

It had an interior court, a small wall with an iron forged gate, and at least ten rooms.

When they entered in, they noticed that almost every room was filled with books of all types : adventure novels, education books, poetry, economics, and even some mangas.

Despite the dust covering the furniture, the house was perfectly tidy.

"All we have to do is clean it up, and it'll be ok for us to live in", Akame announced.

"I have to confess, after the travel and the fight, I have no desire to begin a cleansing", Wave said.

"The sun is already going down, sis", Kurome added. "Let's just camp in the court tonight. We can do the work tomorrow, don't you think?"

Akame interrogated Esdeath with a glance, and she shrugged.

"Very well. I'll go get some meat, just dress the camp and light a fire, please."

She was about to leave, but remembered one thing.

"Oh, and when we'll have cleaned the bedrooms… Tatsumi and Kurome will sleep in the same one".

"Why?!" exclaimed both Esdeath and Wave.

Akame gave them a cold glare.

"Because this way, I'm sure this icy bitch won't do anything dirty to Tatsumi, and Wave won't touch Kurome in her sleep."

"But…Kurome and I are a couple!" he protested, blushing.

"Perhaps, but she's still a girl, and a minor."

"…"

"Also, Kurome will watch over Tatsumi…we don't know if he's completely stable."

"You didn't ask me my opinion", intervened Esdeath. "I could take Tatsumi without asking you."

"Yes. But you won't."

Esdeath smiled and chuckled.

"As you wish… It's not like we're at this step for now. I prefer let him go to me when the time comes. I can't wait to see what you'll have to say when Tatsumi will get in my bed by himself…"

* * *

Akame went fast and good, and brought back a couple of Terror Birds. During the time of her hunt, the others had built a giant campfire and pulled out some duvets to sleep outdoors.

Esdeath ate silently, and once done, announced that she was going in the wild to train with her ice and make experiments.

Kurome watched Akame for tens of minutes, and finally went to her side.

It has been years since they ate together, under the night sky, and it brought back warm memories to her.

"Sis, what's going on? You don't feel good?" she asked her.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"You're eating slowly. That's not very much like you…"

Akame sadly smiled.

"You don't talk much, but you observe a lot, don't you…"

"As you usually do."

"True enough…"

Kurome waited for her sister to talk.

"You're right. I'm not…good… How to say…"

Akame tried to put words on her thoughts.

"I'm happy Tatsumi is alive…I'm so glad. But…yet, I feel like there is a distance between us since his memory loss. That's normal, he doesn't know me anymore, but…it hurts me. It hurts me to see that Esdeath is closer from him than I am. I'm pretty sure she did something to him, but what? And how can I…get close to him, like before?..."

Kurome listened carefully.

"Sis…The General loves Tatsumi. This is a strange love, indeed, and you know how the General is, but…still, this is love."

"Yes, I know…"

"And you love Tatsumi too."

That was not a question.

"But you don't do anything to show him that love", Kurome said.

"What do you mean?"

"You love him, but you're talking to him like a stranger or a distant friend. He's not that. He is the only one you fell in love with. So why don't you tell him that?"

Akame flared up.

"This is not that easy! Do you think I didn't reflect about that?! Don't you think that I want to tell him everything?! But…"

"But what?"

Kurome knew she was pushing her sister, but she thought it was for her sake.

"But…he's amnesic. He must be totally confused…and sad from what happened, and what he doesn't remember. Plus, he doesn't know me anymore. What if…what if I scare him and he rejects me? What if I disgust him, being an assassin? I couldn't bear that…"

"One thing is certain. If you don't do anything, nothing will change. Don't wait for a miracle, sis. Make it happen instead."

Akame looked at her with tears in the eyes, and hugged her. Kurome embraced her too, smiling.

"I really hope you'll find happiness like I did, sis", she whispered.

* * *

Akame felt better once her belly full. She gathered her courage, made sure no one was watching, and sneaked to Tatsumi's ice cradle, lying on the ground.

He was already asleep. She hesitated, and gently awoke him.

"Mmhhh…what…what?! Miss?!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh!"

"Miss?" he repeated, this time with a lower voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Tatsumi, I…I have to talk to you."

She sounded dead serious, but was anxious. Like…the first time she confessed to him.

And so, she told him everything. The promises he made to her, their confessions…and her love for him.

"I…love you, Tatsumi. I didn't want to tell you before, because I thought it could disturb you…but this is the truth. I love you".

Tatsumi took time to answer.

"I…I'm flattered, miss, but…"

"Cut off the miss! My name's Akame!"

"Sorry mi…Akame. Like I said, I'm flattered, but…"

Akame felt her heart race…

"…but the fact is…I don't know you."

…and break into pieces. A violent pain pierces her chest, and before she knew it, she was on the verge of crying.

… _so I was right. He doesn't know me…He can't love me…_

Tatsumi, however, was still talking. It took Akame all her might to listen.

"I don't know you, but I'd like to."

 _What?_

"I mean…You told me that I fell in love with you. I don't remember that, but I would like you to tell me everything. Our time together. What happened. I want to know…what I have forgotten."

Akame was stunned…yet happy. But…she had to warn him.

"Tatsumi…the past you want to know about…is not glorious nor happy. It's dark and bloody…and sad. Last time I told you something about your past, you tried to hang yourself…"

She bit her tongue. She was not supposed to tell him what he did.

Tatsumi did not look surprised.

"Did I? Since I don't remember anything after you told me that Sayo and Ieyasu were dead…but it makes sense, in a certain way. Today, I was buried in sadness and despair. After all, lots of things happened, and I have no idea what I've to do anymore…like a dark mist was clouding my mind."

He crossed his arms.

"But when the other miss, Esdeath, came to me…I felt like I couldn't stay like this anymore. I have to move onward, find why I'm still alive. Why I'm still here. But first, I have to know myself. And to do so, I need you to tell me the past I don't remember. I need to know what I was."

He looked at Akame with a confidant look.

"And I know _you_ will tell me the truth. After all, when I questioned you about the fate of my friends, you didn't lie. Even if it was harsh, you spoke the truth. So…I trust you…Akame."

A warm wave embraced her whole body when he called her by her name.

Tatsumi smiled, from his signature grin.

"Also, you say that this past is dark, but I'm sure there are good parts and joyful memories. Right?!"

Akame remembered all the moments with her comrades, and her comrades themselves.

Sheele's kindness.

Bulat's laughter.

Chelsea's jokes.

Susanoo's cooking.

Mein's pouts.

Lubbock's attempts to spy on Leone.

Leone's hugs.

Najenda's stories about her youth.

And Tatsumi's smile.

She nodded.

"Yes. Yes, there are."

When she finally came back to her duvet, she mentally thanked Kurome.

As she was slowly falling asleep, one thought crossed her mind.

 _Does something like eternal love even exist in this world?_

* * *

 **Mmh...Is Tatsumi polygamous? Or is he just...blind?  
And what will happen from now on? :o  
Find it out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I liked writing this one to play with Kurome and Wave.**

 **I don't have much to say here, excepted : thanks for your support, and again, sorry for my absence!**

 **As always, tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not, or if you have questions concerning the story!  
**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. Ruca

**Jan-jan! Time for another chapter!**

 **The Tatsumi-Akame-Esdeath love triangle is starting to take place, and their relations are evolving.  
** **But...is it for the better or the worst?**

* * *

It took them the next half day to clean the entire house. Truth to be told, there was not such an amount of work, but they had troubles for multiple reasons.

Both Akame and Wave were used to domestic tasks, and it caused them to constantly correct the mistakes of Esdeath and Kurome.

It worsened when Esdeath thought the best role fit for her was to look after Tatsumi, who was observing the whole task. He still couldn't properly move, but the true reason behind his inactivity was Akame and Esdeath's will for him to rest.

Akame did not let Esdeath do as she wished and interfered ; Wave had to calm them, and during this time, Kurome slacked off to eat sweets.

However, they all felt relieved and proud when they achieved the work. As Akame ordered, Tatsumi slept in the same room as Kurome.

* * *

The first night, Akame found herself unable to sleep. Her bedroom was large, comfortable, but…

 _Putting Tatsumi and Kurome in the same room was the good thing to do, but…I'm sure Esdeath will try something._

As time slowly passed, her worry grew up.

 _Plus, Kurome was under Esdeath's orders. And she knows that icy slut loves him…what if, despite what she said to me last night, she lets Esdeath enter and do what she wants with Tatsumi?!_

Her mind formed several images of Tatsumi trapped in Esdeath clutches, making her blush.

 _No…I can't let that happen! Because…because Tatsumi is mine!_

She threw her light blanket away and walked towards the door, only wearing bra and panties.

 _I'll keep their door the entire night if I have to, but I have to make sure Esdeath won't try anything!_

Because they didn't have any way to light up the corridor, it was dark as ink. She couldn't see anything excepted the moonlight coming from the bedrooms' windows and passing under the doors.

Akame spotted Tatsumi and Kurome's one and sneakily approached it, silent as death.

 _I have to be careful if I don't want to awake them…_

She was about to reach the door but stumbled on something. Akame understood she walked on someone's body and immediately readied herself to battle.

"Who's there?!"

"Oww…it's me, Akame. Wave."

"Wave?"

"My, my…if it's not Akame", said another voice, which Akame recognized as Esdeath's. Her eyes used to the obscurity, she saw her nemesis sat in front of her, against the wall.

"W-what are you both doing here?!" Akame asked, lowering her voice.

"I'm here to make sure Kurome does nothing illicit with Tatsumi", Esdeath answered.

"I'm here to make sure Tatsumi does nothing to Kurome", Wave said.

Then, both of them asked together :

"And you, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't do anything neither!"

* * *

Despite the "incident" of the first night, things went smoothly the next days.

Sleeping and living in a large house considerably helped everyone's mood to get better. There was enough space for Akame and Esdeath, so they could stay away from each other.

Kurome and Wave had long lovey-dovey walks in the fields and dates in the town, but as Akame ordered, they didn't sleep together.

Tatsumi slowly but surely recovered from his physical and psychological injuries, thanks to the good care of his friends.

Wave had long and friendly talks with him, since they looked the same by their specs. He told him awful jokes, and tried to convince him that seafood was the best without much success.

Kurome did not speak too much, but willingly shared her sweets with him ; Tatsumi, who had learned that the sisters were tough when it came to food, knew it was a true act of confidence and friendship coming from her.

Akame spent her time narrating him stories and adventures from the time they were in Night Raid. She showed him the past he wanted to learn about, the good and the bad, the bad and the good.

She did not hide the death of their comrades nor the fact that some of them died fighting Esdeath or her subordinates.

Even if Tatsumi did not know his fellows like he did before, he shed tears when he learned their fates. To Akame's surprise, he did not curse Esdeath after that, and their relation remained unchanged.

But if he cried, he laughed too, when Akame spoke about the good things they went through, and the ambient that ruled their group.

Esdeath too discussed with Tatsumi. From what Akame knew, she related her youth to him…and many anecdotes about hunts, battles and of course, tortures.

Tatsumi, however, told her that he was disgusted by this side of her, and prayed her to stop both telling and practicing.

When she heard that, Akame feared for all of them, but, surprisingly, Esdeath consented.

* * *

Tatsumi was sat in the grass of a nearby meadow. The weather was pleasant : the sun was rising high, and a light wind was blowing, refreshing the atmosphere.

It has been two weeks since they moved in, and only ten days since he was able to move by himself.

As always when he was alone, Tatsumi was reflecting about himself. About what he once was, what he was now, what he had become, and what he could become.

He didn't tell the others yet, but fragments of souvenirs came back to him. They weren't precise memories like sceneries, but things like scents alone, images and sounds.

Like, he remembered a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and eyes, reading a book and wearing glasses.

In his memory, she was smiling. From her scar on the cheek, Tatsumi was certain that it was the woman named Sheele, the kindest member of Night Raid…and the first to die after he joined them.

He did not know her, but he trusted Akame when she told her they were all very close. And because of that, he was sad.

Tatsumi was also questioning the relations he had with Akame and Esdeath. Both of them confessed to him, and that was confusing him.

Why did they choose him? Did he hear correctly, at least? Moreover…who did he love? Both deserved consideration…

Akame was a timid deadly cutie, and it seemed that she was also very caring. But she looked sad, so sad… A part of him wanted to make that sadness disappear, to comfort her with both his heart and soul.

But despite all of this, he still felt he was a stranger to her. He wanted to know her more and to become someone that deserved her.

Esdeath, on the other hand, was somehow scary. If half of the stories Akame told him were true, she was truly a monster, a born slaughterer who liked nothing but tortures, rampages and hunts.

From what Tatsumi saw, she was possessive, strong beyond measure, sadistic…and beautiful, proud, loving.

He didn't know why, but he was slightly attracted by her. She was older than him, for sure, but…even if he had a good idea of what she was, he couldn't hate her.

… _what am I even thinking about? I look a like an old perv' with a harem… Don't fool yourself…they like the "old you", not the one you are now._

Somewhat depressed, he opened the eyes.

He did not notice the silhouette behind him, slowly coming closer and closer. He did not notice the small arms rising above his head.

Suddenly, they befell on him.

And then, he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Guess who it is!" cheerfully said a girl's voice.

Two little hands were pressed on his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Tatsumi yelled.

He feigned panic, weakly trying to free himself, but careful not to break the embrace.

He gave up and crossed his arms.

"Let's see… I'd say… Lyle!"

"What?!"

He felt a tiny foot hitting his back.

"Wrong! I'm not Lyle! I can't believe you mistake him and I!"

"Mmmh…it can't be…Ruca?!"

"Idiot, why do you like so surprised?!" screamed the little girl, freeing Tatsumi. "You idiot big bro!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" he laughed, patting the head of the child, making her smile.

She was a cute little girl nine years old, with brown curled hair. Her voice was like a summer song, despite her young age, and her smile shined like a diamond.

 _I'm not a pedophile, but seeing her, I understand why some men fall to this side…wait, what am I thinking?!_

To hide his trouble, he smiled too. She gave him a hug, and he patted her head again, amazed by the energy of this little warm body.

To him, she was the little sister he never had. At this strange thought, he remembered how they met.

* * *

It happened the day he was able to move again, when he insisted to have a walk.

Esdeath and Akame were not enthusiastic at this idea, but he persuaded them and they consented. He promised with a grin that he would not try to flee nor to kill himself again.

As he was enjoying the fresh air, the sun, the nature itself, he heard laughters, and a little girl ran into him.

Right away, a boy appeared behind her and touched her.

"Caught you!"

"Wait! It's not fair! This oldster blocked me!"

"Oldster?! How am I an oldster?!" he protested.

"You oldster!" said the girl.

"Oooh, you little…you deserve a punishment!" he roared, trying to reach her with his arms.

But to his surprise, she ran away with a squeak like a little mouse. He tried to catch her, but she was fast and his injuries were slowing him.

He pursued her for several minutes, as she was both screaming of joy and laughing, and before he knew it, he was also enjoying himself.

They spent the next hour discussing, joking and drinking fresh water at the nearby stream. He learned her name, and the names of her friends with whom she was playing cat-and-mouse.

Ruca was the daughter of a weaver in Joyou, but instead of learning this art, she preferred to play in the outskirts, like many children.

In the time of a week, they became like brother and sister : none of them had one. Ruca was vigorous, smiling and dynamic : Tatsumi often had to scowl and temper her…like an older brother would do.

He met her friends as well, a bunch of kids and farmer sons ; but thanks to the town of Joyou, they had the chance to go to school and learn letters and numbers. There were not so many towns doing that, and, conscious of their luck, the children took the lessons with serious.

Tatsumi, once brought to the class, played the role of the assistant, and became well liked by all the children. He even started to appreciate their company : it distracted his troubled mind, brought him joy and good memories.

He loved to listen to their stories, their weeps, their accomplishments, to comfort them, to cheer them, and to see their smiles.

A few days later, he proposed the governor to learn to the children to defend themselves just to animate a bit their lessons, and expected a refusal, but to his great surprise, she accepted.

And so, he began to show them how to swing wooden swords, basic moves and techniques : this earned him the appellation of "big bro" by all the children who knew him.

But even so, his relation with Ruca remained special ; when she called him "big bro", he knew she was meaning it.

* * *

This day too, they had a rendezvous on the same meadow, as they usually did for almost ten days.

"Big bro!" called Ruca, looking at him in the eyes. "What are we waiting? We're gonna be late at school!"

"Hm? Oh, yes, that's right!"

They had been waiting for ten minutes, and Ruca was growing impatient. Tatsumi just realized that he did not tell her _why_.

"Today, a friend of mine will come too!" he announced.

Ruca seemed puzzled.

"A friend?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well…because it'll be fun!"

"Hmmm…big bro?"

"Yes?"

"This is a girl, right?"

Tatsumi blinked.

"How did you know?!"

"I wasn't sure, but you confirmed it!" Ruca laughed.

 _Damn, she played me like a child!_ Tatsumi mentally cursed.

He pursed his lips, crossing his arms, but Ruca pulled his cheeks.

"Awawawawa! Stop! Stop!"

She played with him until he stopped to sulk.

"How did you know?" Tatsumi repeated, massaging his red cheeks.

"The way you talked about that friend", Ruca replied.

"You smart one…"

Suddenly, Tatsumi caught the vision of someone coming in their direction.

It looked like Akame, but…it couldn't be…

But it was her.

"Sorry!" she said, breathless. "I'm late because I had to lecture Kurome… She bought too many candies, again, instead of food!"

"I don't think that's a problem" Tatsumi objected. "Since you hunt every day, we don't need that much money…"

"B-but! She's not earning that money by herself, Wave does! She will become a spoiled brat if it goes on!"

"I think Wave wants Kurome to be happy, so he doesn't care if she spends his money on candies… By the way Akame, you truly act like a big sis' right now, y'know?"

"What? But… _I'm_ her big sister, so it's normal…isn't it?"

Tatsumi giggled, but realized that during their dialog, they totally neglected Ruca.

"Ahem…Akame, this is Ruca, a friend…Ruca, this is Akame, a friend…" he clumsily said.

"…tiful…" Ruca murmured.

"What?"

"Beautiful…"

Ruca was frozen with wonderment.

"Big sis', you're so beautiful!"

Akame, who did not expect that, became red as a tomato.

"W-w-what are you saying?"

Tatsumi gave Ruca a small poke.

"Ruca! This is not the kind of thing you say the first time you see someone!"

That being said, he couldn't help but agree. Akame was particularly cute today.

The reason he firstly doubted it was her was her outfit. She did not wear her usual dark sleeveless mini dress, but a white skirt that accentuated her innocence, her delicate face and curves.

She was still wearing Murasame though, but it was a detail compared to her beauty.

She didn't look in the slightest to be an assassin, but to a highborn maid.

"…it suits you very well, Akame", Tatsumi finally said.

"Thanks…I wanted to wash my clothes for a long time, but I didn't have anything to put on. Kurome found this on the market for me."

"Ooh…say, big bro, this is your girlfriend?" asked Ruca with a petty smile.

Akame and Tatsumi blushed in unison.

"What? No way!" Tatsumi stammered.

Akame gave him a sad look, tearing.

"No way?..."

She looked _so cute_ like this, with her white dress, her red eyes, and her disappointed face, like she was on the verge of crying…

"Aaaah, that's not what I meant, Akame! I mean, you're beautiful, pretty and kind, but I…"

He stopped, and steeled himself.

"Anyway! She's not my girlfriend…"

Akame sadly sniffed.

"…yet", he added to calm her.

She raised her head, smiling brightly.

 _God, what will become of me..._ thought Tatsumi.

"By the way, why does she call you 'big bro'?" Akame asked.

"This is complicated…"

Ruca decided that she tormented Tatsumi long enough, and put an end to his ordeal by changing the subject.

"So, big sis', why are you here?" she demanded. "I never saw you before, why did you come today?"

Tatsumi replied in her place.

"She wanted to see the school, and meet your friends."

For some reason, Akame turned her head away.

 _I can't tell them that I just wanted a pretext to spend time with him!..._

They began to walk, heading towards the school, which was ten minutes from the meadow.

Akame noticed the great link between Tatsumi and Ruca, and was a little bit jealous ; however, she knew far too well that the girl was too young to be another rival.

"Big bro! Carry me!" she pleaded.

"As you say!"

Tatsumi lifted the girl on his shoulders and she grasped his hair between her little hands, directing him like a horse. Both of them were laughing to tears, and that sight brought Akame a peace of mind she didn't feel for weeks.

 _I'm happy to see him like this though I'd like him to carry me too…_

Seeing Tatsumi like that, smiling, laughing, playing with a little girl…it was something she could've not imagine two weeks ago.

 _They look like siblings…or father and daughter…wait, if he's her father, that means I'm her mother…?_

Troubled, she stayed quiet, savoring the scenery offered to her : the one she loved, carrying a girl, peacefully walking on a trail, the wind in his hair and the sun lighting his face.

* * *

On their way to school, several children joined the group.

Tatsumi presented every one of them to Akame : Tear, Reid, Luan, Lyle, Lini…most of them were the age of Ruca, but some were older.

They all had an innocent smile and look on the face : only the ones who didn't experiment grief could smile that way.

Akame was glad they were spared by the misfortune, and asked herself if she ever smiled like this before.

The joyful company of twenty children reached the school, a medium wooden building with a fenced yard. To Akame, it looked like a holyday residence, not a school.

The teacher, a man with glasses in his thirties, welcomed them and paid them a visit. The school had four rooms : the class, able to contain thirty persons, the toilets/bathroom, the teacher's personal room, and the kitchen.

The town of Joyou allowed the schoolboys and girls to eat there, to avoid the endless goings and comings between their homes and the school.

And so, the teacher, aided by the children, prepared food for lunch every day. Then, they ate together in the classroom. All the costs were supported by the governor herself.

After the visit, Akame and Tatsumi assisted to the class. The professor was teaching them was seemed basic things, but for peasant children, knowing how to read was a very important knowledge.

Akame noticed with pleasure that the elder were helping the younger or the ones that had difficulties. There were no bullying nor mocking : the class was united.

Tatsumi played the role of the assistant ; he patrolled between the desks and gave small advices when he could.

* * *

The last lesson before lunch was Tatsumi's personal lecture, where he showed the children how to fight in the yard.

Of course, given their ages and how the way they played, they wouldn't be able to defeat full grown opponents, but with time and practicing, they could become able to defend themselves.

As she was observing Tatsumi parrying the weak hits of Ruca, she went to the teacher, also watching over his students.

"This…it doesn't bother you? I mean, the fact that they learn to fight…"

The teacher shrugged, a concerned look on his face.

"I can't say I approve this…I'm against violence. But…"

"But?"

He inspired and sighed.

"But I'm not a fool to believe that everyone thinks the same way as I do. The children are sheep and the world is full of wolves. Having basics in fighting will help them not to stay sheep for the rest of their lives."

He frowned.

"Especially after what happened here…"

"What happened–"

"Akame!"

Tatsumi interrupted them.

"Akame, come here!"

The students had dropped their wooden swords and were all looking at her.

"It's time for my friend Akame's lecture! She will tell you all about the edible Danger Beasts!" he said.

 _What?!_ she thought, astonished. _What is this? What am I supposed to do?!_

Noticing her distress, Tatsumi came close to her, and whispered to her ear :

"Don't worry. It'll be okay, I know you can do it! Just tell them what comes by your mind!"

The warm breath of her lover in her ear made her dizzy.

"A-alright…I'll do it!"

She gathered her courage and chased away her hesitation. Then, she spoke :

"The first tip is : if it's meat, it's okay!"

A silence welcomed her declaration.

… _did I say something wrong?_

Suddenly, Ruca loudly laughed, followed by all the children.

Akame felt relieved, and from this moment, they asked her many questions about the Danger Beasts she ate, the best methods to roast them, the best parts…

To prove her assertions, she even brought back a Land Tiger she had hunted the day before, and cooked it for everyone (basically, she just put it on a big fire to roast it). After that, they had lunch in the class, where Akame and Tatsumi ate at the same desk.

The children started to call Akame "big sis'", which pleased her in a certain way.

* * *

She was eating her share when she noticed that she was living a dream : she was completely relaxed with meat at will, Tatsumi by his side, and swarms of children playing near them…

 _I feel like…we have a family. No…I think that if I founded a family with him, that's what it would look like…_

A warm wave embraced her body, as she tasted genuine happiness.

"…kame…Akame?"

She suddenly noticed that Tatsumi was calling her.

"Y-yes?"

For a second, she thought he had read her mind.

"You look weird…you okay?" Tatsumi asked, worried.

"Y-y-yeah, sure! I just…"

"Wait, you have some meat on you…don't move."

Akame shivered when Tatsumi's finger caressed her cheek to clean it. When she saw him suck his finger from the meat he collected, she violently blushed.

The coup de grace was the smile he addressed her, sparkling and innocent. She turned her head away to hide her embarrassment.

It was at this very moment that the door of the classroom suddenly opened.

* * *

"Taaaatsuuumiiiiiiiiii~"

 _For fuck sake, not her!..._

Esdeath just kicked in, and immediately hugged Tatsumi. She was wearing a light blue tunic with symbols of her tribe, and ear muffs.

She did not look like the terrible Ice Queen, but instead, a beautiful young woman to marry.

Of course, she did it on two purposes : not be recognized by the people and town officials, and of course, to seduce Tatsumi.

"Did I make you waiiiiiiiit?~"

Akame hardly stood her lovey-dovey voice and manner.

"No, you're right in time!" Tatsumi replied.

"What are you doing here?" Akame coldly asked.

"I'm here at Tatsumi's demand", Esdeath announced. "His _personal_ demand, should I say", she added with a pernicious grin.

Akame interrogated Tatsumi with a unique stare.

"She tells the truth. I requested her to give a lecture on how to tame Danger Beasts, since she's able to do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath was still grinning, but from a voracious one.

 _Did you really think I'd let Tatsumi to you?!_ she ferociously thought.

After the meal, they washed the flatware and cleaned the desks. Then came Esdeath's lecture.

If Akame was shy and hesitant, Esdeath was confident in her methods.

"So! The first thing you have to do in order to tame a Danger Beast is to make it submit!"

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, an "adult" look on the face.

"But sometimes, it doesn't work, and the animal refuses to obey you. In that case, the best option is to kill it before the eyes of its kin! But in an impressive way, like, pulling its entrails out of its body, opening its head and throwing its brain, or simply cutting its limbs one by one…"

The children became pale as Esdeath pursued her presentation, but she was not aware of that, lost in her bloody examples

However, Tatsumi came to her and caught her attention.

"Miss Esdeath…you're scaring them…stop speaking of slaughtering Beasts, this is not the point here! You're supposed to teach them how to tame, not eviscerate!" he whispered.

 _Damn, he's right! I have to be careful, or I'll lose credit and he won't be impressed!_ she worried.

She paused, cleared her throat and smiled to the students.

"…I'm sorry. I get carried away. So! The most important thing is to show a Beast that you're definitely the strongest. Once it is done, they can submit, and serve you as long as you reward them with food. Of course, this is not a trade : you decide when they eat : they do not reclaim anything from you."

She kept going on, and this time, without deviation, captivating the children.

Once done, she leaded them outside.

Tatsumi and Akame gave her an interrogative glare, but she only nodded.

 _Tatsumi, I'm sure this will impress you!_

She checked that everyone was here, and took some distance.

"I don't want _it_ to destroy the yard, the fence or the school", she explained.

"Who?" asked the teacher, suddenly worried.

"GOLIATH!" Esdeath called out, making everyone blench.

At first, nothing happened, but little by little, they heard a noise.

 ** _FrrrrrRrr. FrrrRrrr._**

 **"** What is it?" asked Ruca, shaking.

 ** _FRRrrrr. FrrRrrrR._**

It looked like the wind itself was tore apart.

 ** _FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._**

Out of nowhere, a black scaled dragon suddenly landed on the ground, sending dust fly and making the earth shake.

The children began to cry and scream, but Esdeath calmed them down by caressing the dragon's head.

"You have nothing to fear. It is perfectly domesticated, and obeys only to me."

She had tamed it the day before, when Tatsumi asked her to come to school. It was a high ranked Danger Beast, but nothing to her.

"Don't be afraid. Come on, you can come closer. You can jump on its back or pat its scales, it won't bite or injure you. And if it attempts anything, I'll kill it on the spot."

Slowly overcoming their fear, the children did as she told, and soon, all of them were playing with the dragon.

Only Akame was still on the edge, ready to draw Murasame, her eyes fixed on the very movements of the dragon.

* * *

Time flies when one has fun, and so, the afternoon passed like a heartbeat.

The children were going home, but most of them took time to thank Akame and Esdeath.

"Thank you for today, Miss!" told one to Esdeath.

"You so strong, Miss! One day I will be too!

"See you, Miss!"

After the last one departed, Esdeath turned towards Tatsumi, who was carrying a sleepy Ruca on his back.

"They all call me Miss…do I look so old? I'm only twenty-two…"

"I call you Miss too", Tatsumi observed. "But don't worry. We don't do this because you seem old, but because you're strong and beautiful despite your young age, and you deserve our respect!" he said without blinking.

 _I'm…strong, beautiful and young…_

Esdeath was aghast. Tatsumi never told her that…

Before his amnesia, he felt nothing but hatred and disgust towards her.

After his amnesia, he was too confused to speak his mind.

But now…Now, he made her compliments…a thing he never did…

For once, Esdeath was out of words, but was happy beyond measure.

 _Does this mean…that he's falling for me?... It has to be that!_

* * *

They get back to home together, only stopping to drop Ruca at her house.

When they came back, Wave and Kurome were already preparing the dinner –leftovers of meat brought back by Akame–.

She thanked them, and went outside to train with Tatsumi.

To his demand, she was practicing against him. He didn't want to lose the weight of years of training by slacking off.

He had a good teacher, a former soldier, but Akame was far, far too strong for him in swordsmanship.

They fought with wooden swords for two reasons : one, Akame could not decently fight with Murasame, she would've kill him, and two, they did not have any other weapon, excepted Esdeath's rapier.

Even if they were safe, Wave, Esdeath and Akame were concerned by this matter. They wanted Kurome and Tatsumi to have at least proper swords to defend themselves if they had to.

But Joyou was not reputed for its weapons or blacksmiths, and the steel was mediocre here.

Till then, they had to daily recraft wooden swords to practice, since they broke them pretty easily.

"When will I be as strong as you?" Tatsumi asked, as he surrendered, Akame's sword on the throat.

"Who knows. It comes with practice, again and again." She looked at his body. "Are your injuries ok? Don't force too much…"

Tatsumi smiled.

"I'm ok, don't worry! Don't go easy on me! Come on, again!" he said, adopting a combat posture.

They danced again, until the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

As they were eating together, like a family, Akame felt a knot in her stomach.

 _Everything is alright. Tatsumi's state is getting better, he smiles, he laughs, he made friends, he takes care of the children of the town… We don't have any trouble with Esdeath for now, or any trouble at all._

She reflected.

 _Yes. Everything seems to be alright. So…why am I this worried? Why do I feel uneasy, deep inside of me?_

The reason she was so uncomfortable was because each time she had this feeling, bad things happened.

Bad things like death, fire and blood.

* * *

 **Who would you choose, between Akame and Esdeath? :D I'm curious!  
Also, I have a few things to write here.**

 **Esdeath's dragon's name is a reference to the fanfiction Unhealthy Obsession, a Tatsumi x Esdeath fanfiction that I like very much, but sadly, seems to be on eternal hiatus. In this story, Esdeath's dragon is named Goliath, so this is my tribute to it. I hope it will resume one day.**

 **I think you already guessed that right now, things are way too calm...storm will come, no matter what.**

 **So! Make your bets! What will happen? What do you want to happen?  
Tell me everything in the reviews :)  
I truly hope you like this story as much as I do.**

 **Thanks for all your supports/favs/follows/kind reviews!**


	12. Bad Surprises

**Did you find the previous chapters lacked action?  
Brace yourselves, I doubt there will be peace before the end of the story!**

* * *

 _If we continue to eat meat at breakfast, lunch and dinner, I'll get sick someday…_ thought Tatsumi.

He had finished his meal an hour ago, but he still felt the food's weight in his stomach.

He was happy, though. It has been a very good day, for all of them. Akame and Esdeath get along with the children at school, and they enjoyed the time they spent together without much fighting.

 _But Akame still can't consider Esdeath as a friend…_

A thought came up to his mind.

 _…And what about me? What is she to me? An old foe? A new friend? Or…more?_

Disturbed, he decided to take some fresh air and exited the house alone.

* * *

The night was cool, the wind was sweet and the world was silent. For some reason, Tatsumi felt he was more sensitive to his surroundings since he had recovered.

He could almost see like it was the middle of the day, probably because of the full moon.

 _Still, that's strange. I am almost sure my senses are better than before, but…why?_

"Geez…If _that_ is strange, what about my situation? I'm a former assassin with amnesia, living in a village with the two most dangerous women in the world and a couple presumed dead…"

Tatsumi laughed alone.

Suddenly, he felt someone moving behind him. From the scent and the sound of the steps, it was…Esdeath.

Obviously, she was doing her best to remain unnoticed and to surprise him. He decided to act as if he didn't spot her.

Tatsumi didn't have to wait for long ; Esdeath embraced him warmly from behind. Even if he expected her surprise attack, her hug gave him chills and made him blush.

"Tatsumiiii! ~"

Her strength was truly the Strongest of the Empire's ; she was literally choking him with a mere hug.

"Esdeath…please…let go…can't breathe…" he managed to say.

Once she released him, Tatsumi sighed.

"Geez…"

"What is it, Tatsumi? You don't like it when I hug you?" Esdeath worried.

" _Bearhug_ would be the correct word…please remember that you're probably the strongest woman in the world. You're gonna break my bones one day."

"I won't", Esdeath replied. "I know you're strong, Tatsumi. You've met worst than that…"

Suddenly, she stopped ; she was talking about a dark past. At this time, they were enemies without even knowing it.

"Probably", he said to dispel the malaise.

 _Crap, this is the awkward situation when none of us knows what to say_ , Tatsumi thought.

Fortunately, Esdeath spoke up.

"Do you love me?"

Tatsumi, taken aback, did not know how to respond. What was that, all of sudden?!

During an instant, he was tempted to deflect the embarrassing question with a joke, but he knew she was dead serious.

 _Do I love her?..._

He closed the eyes and tried to visualize everything he felt towards Esdeath. The way he saw her. The things he learned about her that disgusted him or pleased him.

Finally, the answer came.

"I don't know."

Esdeath stiffened. She was about to say something but Tatsumi did not let her the time to do so.

"I'm not saying that to escape your feelings, or mine… It' just, I don't know."

Tatsumi sighed again, trying to put words on his emotions.

"I know what you were. I don't remember it clearly, but I know that…you used to love to fight, kill, torture people just because it was entertaining. I know you just had no respect for life at all. I know your 'rule', about the strong and the weak. I know that without you, many people, and even friends of mine, would still be alive. I know all of that."

Esdeath remained silent, her face becoming more and more tensed. She didn't like how the things were turning out…

"Still… I can't hate you. One should, one would…but for a reason I don't understand, I can't."

Tatsumi hesitated, but the light in Esdeath's eyes made him continue.

"Maybe…maybe because I caught a part of you nobody ever imagined. Your smile, your laugh when you're with me…no, your entire behavior, your entire self… They are so bright, so warm. You claim that you love me, and I have the feeling that your love changed you. Compared to what you were, you have become softer, kinder...and even more beautiful."

Esdeath laughed, confirming what he was saying and thinking.

"That's quite ironic."

"Why?"

"Because…right after I met you, you tried to change me. At this time, I slapped you and said there was no way you could do so. And look at us now…"

"Still…That part of you who only wants to return to battlefields and torture chambers makes me uneasy."

* * *

What Tatsumi told moved her.

 _Did I change because Tatsumi wanted it, or because I wanted it?_

Esdeath had lived all her existence by the law of the strong. Steal or be stolen. Kill or be killed.

Thanks to that, she overcame the death of her father and kin. She survived. She became a high ranked officer, the Strongest of the Empire. She tamed her Teigu, she won countless battles.

But Esdeath betrayed this law the day she saved Tatsumi from the death. It was only for a moment, she thought at this time. Only for a sole purpose.

But now, she didn't believe it. She believed in love. The power of her love for Tatsumi, with or without his memories.

Esdeath knew she could forge new memories with him…no, forge a new life.

With him by her side, she could…forget everything she lived for until now.

Did she need battles with Tatsumi at her side? Did she need tortures to entertain herself? Did she need her sword?

A vision came to her eyes. Herself and Tatsumi, smiling, side by side, a child between them.

She never thought of founding a family during all those years. But she was still young, and so was Tatsumi.

Was it possible to restart this life from zero?

Was it possible to change for Tatsumi?

But at this very moment, she heard noises and the wind brought her a smell as well as a killing intent she could easily sense.

Tatsumi looked at her.

"Esdeath."

He called her by her name to tell her he had noticed too.

 _Were his senses that sharp? Being on the same level as me is rather impressive…_

She nodded.

Without any warning, she materialized an ice spear and threw it in the wild grass and pierced the man who was ready to attack them.

* * *

A scream of agony resounded, followed by two grunts. Two men emerged from the bushes, wielding weapons.

 _Three, as I expected._

Tatsumi jumped over the silhouette charging him.

The man was running, but to his eyes, he was so slow...

The guy slashed only air with his sword, and blinked, puzzled.

Tatsumi landed behind him and lost no time.

He disarmed his opponent with a sharp hit to the hand and knocked him out.

Esdeath, however, did not bother to spare the life of her opponent. All he could do was lifting his iron axe ; one second later, his two arms fell on the ground, cut apart from his body, while an ice sword was piercing his head, spreading brains, blood and bones all over.

Since they obviously wanted to kill them, Tatsumi did not feel any regret, but Esdeath's lack of mercy somehow shook him.

"Tell me, Tatsumi, since when are you that perceptive?"

He shrugged.

"Don't remember. Even when I was in the cradle you made me, I was like that. Wasn't I, before?"

"You were, but not that much…that's curious."

Akame, Wave and Kurome suddenly burst out the house, attracted by the noise.

"What happened?" exclaimed Wave when he saw the dead bodies.

"We don't know. These guys were preparing to attack us so we took the lead", answered Tatsumi.

He examined the one he had knocked out.

"Damn, he reeks!"

"You're too sensitive", said Wave. "I smell nothing."

 _Maybe he's right…_

The man, in his thirties, needed a good shaving, judging by his long hair and bear. He wore scars and dirty clothes, almost shattered to pieces.

"A bandit", spitted Tatsumi.

"Or a mercenary…a sellsword… it could even be a deserter", supposed Akame. "Too many possibilities."

Esdeath approached the unconscious man.

"There is an easy way to find out."

She casted Tatsumi aside, took the hand of the presumed bandit…

And with an iron grip, she ripped off one of his nails.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!"

The pain instantly woke him up. He tried to hold his injured finger, but ice binds restrained him.

Esdeath gagged him with ice, transforming his loud cries into muffled moans.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tatsumi cried.

"Interrogating him. What tells you there are not more like him?"

"You don't have to…to…"

"I have to and I will. Do not mistake, Tatsumi, I'm not doing that because I love it. I'm doing it in order to protect you. To protect us, and the village. What do you think will happen if a horde attacks Joyou? The villagers are farmers, not soldiers!"

Tatsumi had nothing to answer to that. He could have say that they knew nothing, that maybe they were just marauders…but what _if_ indeed there were more?

He looked at the others. Wave. Akame. Kurome. They seemed disgusted, but he read on their faces they were thinking the same thing.

Still, he couldn't stand that scene.

Before he left, he gave Esdeath a sad glare, remembering their exchange five minutes ago.

"I told you I did not know if I loved you. Now, I know."

Esdeath seemed startled.

"I will never love you as long as you carry this darkness of yours."

He left her, soon followed by the others.

* * *

Only Esdeath remained behind.

 _Did he…reject me? No, that's not... Does he hate me? But…why? I did not lie. I'm doing it…for him. For them_ , she thought.

Chasing her thoughts, she turned towards the bandit. She had something to do and would speak to Tatsumi later.

"My lover is so kind. But you won't get away, trust me."

The man was scared. She could smell it. His eyes were dazzling and his body shaking.

She crouched at his side.

"Do you know why I gagged you?"

He did not answer. Was he scared or being defiant?

Sighing, Esdeath took another of his nails and waited for him to stop convulsing.

"Next time you ignore me, this'll be worst. So. Do you know why I gagged you?"

This time, the man shook his head.

"Well. I'll be tearing off the nails of your hand, and _then,_ I'll ask you questions. I gagged you because I don't want you to spit everything you know before. See? That's simple."

"MGNNNNNNNNN!" panicked the bandit.

"So…you still have eight nails. Unless you miss a finger, of course. Well, if that's the case, I'll have to aim for your feet… Brace yourself, the worst is to come."

She cracked her fingers.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

At first, they didn't hear anything, because Esdeath had gagged the man. But minutes later, the screams resounded as clear as crystal.

Tatsumi doubted any man could make that kind of sound. He couldn't tell if it lasted long or not.

Esdeath eventually called them out and told them to come outside.

The captive was shattered. His hands were bathed in blood, as well as his face. It was not a human being, but rather a ruin.

"Tatsumi, you presumed he was a bandit. Akame, you evoked the words mercenary, sellsword and deserter. Well, he's all of this", Esdeath declared.

She grabbed him by his hair.

"Now. Tell them what you told me."

The bandit-mercenary-sellsword-deserter did not lose his time.

"W-we w-were s-s-supposed t-to…c-capture villagers…and f-f-force them to t-tell us h-how many guards w-were in the t-town…"

"Were you ready to torture them?"

"Y-yes…"

"If I had been a weak and powerless woman, would you have raped me?"

"…y-yes…"

Satisfied, she glared at Tatsumi.

"You see? I was right to extract intels from him, wasn't I?"

 _She's using him as a shield…_ thought Tatsumi.

Pushed by some impulse, he drew the sword of the bandit, and put it through him, ending his pain.

The body fell on the grass, watering the ground with blood. Tatsumi then threw the sword away.

Esdeath frowned.

"He wasn't done. I'll tell you the rest. They were scouts from a larger troupe. Two or three hundred men strong. From what I understood, they want to reach the east coast, and they plan to 'supply' themselves in Joyou. By supply, I mean take everything they can and burn the rest, of course."

* * *

They decided to go back inside the house to talk about the new threat. Seated at a circular wooden table, they looked like a war council.

"I don't understand why you're all quiet", Esdeath began. "We just have to wipe them out by ourselves. They're a few hours from here to the west, beyond the forest."

"They're heading here. Why don't we warn the city watch and the governor?" suggested Wave. "This way we can trap them here."

Esdeath frowned.

"Bad idea. The city watch is not used to real battles. The guards are used to deal with tavern's fights, not open war. Plus, they don't have the number, if I remember."

"You're right…they have less than fifty men…" Wave sighed.

Tatsumi, who was silent, had a dark look.

"…there is no other solution. Like Esdeath said, wiping them before they reach the town is the better option."

Esdeath smiled, but he did not return the favor.

"I do not like it. Nor did I like your…way to make the bandit talk", he said.

"We often are forced to do things we do not like", she riposted.

"But I am not sure that you did not enjoy it."

"Tatsumi…"

"Enough!" cut Akame. "Time flies. It is certain that when the bandits see their scouts don't return, they will move."

"You're right", Esdeath approved. "I'll take Goliath to go meet them. It will be faster by the aerial way."

"I'll come with you", Akame declared. "But just in case, Tatsumi, Wave and Kurome will warn the governor. Some bandits could escape or part away. It is better for the town to be on full alert."

"Agreed", Wave said. "General, how much time will it take you to reach them?"

"Less than two hours, from what the man told me. We'll have to fly high to remain hidden, and the winds will slow us. Akame, I assume you don't fear cold?"

"No."

"Good. We have a plan, let's move quickly."

* * *

As they were about to leave, Akame came to Tatsumi.

"I'll make sure to give them a quick death", she whispered.

Tatsumi smiled sadly. It was a poor consolation.

"I know you will. Thank you."

* * *

Nothing troubled the flight, excepted the wind blowing. It was not the first time Akame and Esdeath found themselves alone, but they were still unable to converse.

Especially now, with the "cold" between Esdeath and Tatsumi.

Akame did not know what exactly happened during their talk, but seeing Tatsumi rejecting Esdeath put her in a good mood. Of course, she hid it not to provoke Esdeath…

However, she knew Tatsumi for some reason did not hate her or did not completely reject her. A part of her suspected why, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"This is weird", cried Akame over the ambient din. "We should already have reached them! Did the bandit lie to you?!"

"I'm almost sure he didn't lie", Esdeath shouted back. "But you're right, this is weird…"

At this very moment, they both noticed movement in front of them, below in the plain.

It was a large troupe of men, easily noticeable thanks to the torches they held and to the full moon light.

 _As clear as fireflies in the night…_

"I'll make Goliath go higher", Esdeath said. "They won't notice us until we dive into them."

Akame drew Murasame.

* * *

Kurome, Tatsumi and Wave were at the governor's house. Despite the late hour, they persuaded the guards to introduce them.

The governor received them in her office. She was half-asleep, wearing a peignoir. Still, she welcomed them with courtesy.

"Good evening…or morning?" she yawned. "What brings you here? My guards told me it was urgent."

"Hem… How should I put it…" Wave hesitated.

 _Now that I think about it… I can't tell her "there are bandits incoming but rest assured we have the most skilled assassin and the Strongest of the Empire taking care of them!"…_

"What is it?" the governor smiled.

 _She's patient, for someone woken up in the middle of the night._

Wave decided to tell the truth. Not the entire truth, though.

"We learned somehow that a large group of bandits are coming right now to Joyou to ransack it."

The governor turned white.

"But", Wave added precipitately, "some of our _powerful_ friends are already on their way to cleanse them."

The governor was puzzled.

"So…are we to worry or not?"

"We're not sure. Some may escape, so we wanted to warn ya. But I doubt they'll survive anyway…"

"…who are you, exactly? And who are your friends? I know you are strong, but..."

"Sorry, m'lady, I can't answer that question. I can only assure ya we only want to protect this place and its habitants. That I swear."

 _She still looks suspicious…_

"Why would we lie? Do we think we'd set a prank?"

She finally sighed.

"You win. I will trust you. So, what should we do, in your opinion?"

"Assemble the city watch, to begin with."

"All right. Captain!" she called out.

"Good job", Tatsumi whispered, while Kurome nodded.

* * *

"Now, Goliath! Onward!" Esdeath shouted.

The dragon, obeying its mistress' orders, dived into the ground.

Esdeath materialized a long ice sword, ready to jump in the melee and slaughter everything.

They were almost on them when Akame suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"STOP!" she screamed.

It wasn't in Esdeath's habits to obey like that, but something in Akame's voice made her do so. She violently grasped the reins and stopped her dragon just before the impact.

From a simple wrist move, Goliath flied back in the sky, to safety.

"What was that?!" Esdeath flared. "You ought to have a good reason…"

"They are not bandits! They are soldiers from the Revolutionary Army! Look at their coats!"

 _What?_

Esdeath observed the men, whom were taking defensive position against what they thought was a wild Danger Beast.

She immediately recognized the symbol on their coats, uniforms and bandanas. And at their head was, on a horse, a handsome man with blond hair.

Confident, she made Goliath land in front of him.

At first, the young man stood aghast when he saw her face. His green eyes were expressing astonishment.

Finally, he pulled himself back and greeted her.

"Hello, General."

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here?" asked the captain of the watch.

"I'd like to go back to bed but I'm here", said a guard, making the others laugh.

"Be serious!"

"Yes, we're all here, captain. But seriously, could you send back those who are not on night shift?"

The guards laughed again.

"What a bunch of amateurs", said Kurome.

It had taken almost half an hour to gather all the guards in the city barracks. Most of them were sleeping at home, with their families, and it appeared that they were very few to take their duty seriously.

"I can't help but approve", Tatsumi whispered. "But hey, it's almost certain they never faced a grave danger."

Wave nodded silently.

The three of them were in the corner of the barracks' hall, an empty room made only for gatherings and ceremonies.

Before them, the guards were slowly lining up : half of them were laughing and joking, the other half almost asleep.

The captain gave Wave a pained look.

"Don't blame them. It's the first time something like that happens…"

Eventually, they finished to line up. The captain spoke up.

"Okay, lads. Funny time's over. We have orders, and–"

A villager suddenly burst in the room.

"Captain! All of you! It's urgent! There is fire!"

"What? Explain yourself, calmly!"

But the man couldn't.

"Fire!" he repeated. "The houses on the outskirts of the town are on fire! Come!"

"Follow me!" boomed the captain.

With a perfect disorder, they get out of the building and joined a little crowd at the entrance of the town, just to see, as the villager said, several houses on fire in the campaign, not even a mile from the town.

"What happened?" asked someone.

"Probably a fool who didn't extinguish his fireplace", answered another.

"But why are the other houses on fire? It's not like they're especially close…"

The villagers and the guards began to gather water in recipients, putting them in carts.

Wave, Kurome and Tatsumi, however, did not move.

 _This makes no sense. Why would a fire spread only to houses, distant one from another?_ _And what are all these movements I see thanks to the moonlight? Villagers?_ Wave thought.

"Everyone, stop!" shouted Tatsumi.

Nobody paid him attention.

 **"I SAID STOP!"**

This time, he roared with the force of a beast. Silent fell like a chill rain on the crowd.

Wave himself felt a shiver run through his body. What was that?

"Tatsumi, buddy, what's going on?!" he worried.

"Why are you telling us to stop? Why should we not help our fellow countrymen?!"

"Because I see a bunch of bandits wielding steel and torches from here. They don't look quite sympathetic, and I'd bet they are the ones who set the houses on fire", Tatsumi answered.

Wave's doubt changed into certitude. The bandits were here.

 _Still, how did Tatsumi see them? I managed to catch glimpses, but he…well, it doesn't matter._

"What are you waiting for?!" prompted the captain of the watch. "All the valid men, to arms! Evacuate the women and the children to the school, now! NOW!"

Panic was ready to take over many of the villagers, but his orders came in time to keep discipline. The men rushed towards the armory, while the women gathered the children.

Wave called out Tatsumi.

"Kurome and I will stay here to organize the villagers and defend the town! Can you handle the evacuation? The children know you, after all!"

"Leave it to me!" Tatsumi cried back. "Everyone, follow me!"

* * *

"Hello, General", said the handsome young man.

"Good evening, Ran".

Akame recognized him. It was one of the Jaegers : Ran, wielder of the winged-Teigu, Mastema.

They had fought once and he ran away, but she knew he was a clever and strong one.

"I presume you know each other", Esdeath laughed.

They both nodded.

Ran did not seemed shocked to see the two most dangerous women in the world on a dragon, in the campaign in the middle of the night. That alone showed his composure.

"General, I have a lot of questions to ask you, especially given what happened back at the Capital", he declared. "However, for now, I'll only ask you this : why are you here, and why did it look like you were on the verge of attacking us?"

"Straight to the point, that's Ran for you!" Esdeath pointed out.

Akame hurried to explain.

"By…chance, should I say, we captured some scout of a bandit troupe. He said his comrades were marching on Joyou, and that they were only a few hours from the town. Since we live in the outskirts, we judged better for everyone to wipe them out before they could do any harm", she said. "When we saw your group from above, we thought you were the bandits…sorry about that. But we didn't see them on our way on."

Ran's expression darkened.

"Something tells me you know more about it than we do", said Esdeath.

"Indeed, I do. To summarize it, some lord tried to take advantage of the current situation in the Empire to create his own kingdom. From what Najenda told me, Night Raid should've taken care of him before he could do anything, but there was no Night Raid anymore… Because of that, this lord raised an army, engaged sellswords, mercenaries, even bandits and made secession. The Revolutionary Army beat him on the battlefield, but remnants of his army fled in all the directions, causing heavy damage to the defenseless villages on their way. And now, we're after them."

"I take it you now serve the new government."

"Yes, General. I did serve the Empire before for the sake of the common people ; and so do I now."

Akame was uneasy.

 _If I had stayed in Night Raid, I would've buried this warlord and stopped his ambitions on the spot…because of my selfishness, there are new battles…_

She forced herself not to think about it.

"I get it. But where are they? Did they change their route?"

"I don't think so", Ran replied. "They need to get supplies, food and fresh horses. There are several small villages in the region, but Joyou is the most attractive. Unless they are complete fools, they will not avoid it."

"This is weird. On our way, we did not meet anyone…" Akame began. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Esdeath frowned.

"The forest. Even if they had torches, if they walked in the forest, it is possible that we didn't see them…" Akame slowly muttered.

"Fuck. You're right."

Ran pondered aloud.

"Let's see. If they walked during these past hours, at increased pace, it's probable they already reached the town…We have to get there immediately!"

"Goliath can carry us three", Esdeath proposed. "Get on, Ran. Your men will have to run, but it is more important for us to arrive first."

"You're right, General."

Ran gave orders to his sergeants, and joined them on the back of the dragon.

"Goliath, forward!" Esdeath ordered.

As they were flying back to Joyou, Esdeath tried to reassure Ran.

"Don't worry. Even if those dregs have reached the town, it will be a piece of cake for Tatsumi, Wave and Kurome."

"They are here too?...well of course, it makes sense…but I fear for them too. They might face…issues."

Akame immediately figured it out.

"Don't tell me there are Teigu users among the bandits…"

* * *

"Fall back! Fall back!" Wave shouted. "Kurome! Tell them to fall back!"

Wave, Kurome and the city watch were fighting in Joyou itself.

When the pack finally arrived at the town's entrance, they welcomed it with a wall of spikes held by a hundred men composed with guards and villagers.

However, on these hundred men, only the half had received some formation in the past, and none of them was trained to fight in formation.

Therefore, they broke up right after the first collision.

Faced with three hundred bloodthirsty bandits and mercenaries, the sad bunch of city guards and farmers armed with spears disbanded in total disarray.

 _I didn't have the slightest hope concerning their fighting abilities, but still…_ Wave thought, disappointed.

Wearing Grand Chariot, he was fighting on the frontline with Kurome, allowing the injured and the cowards to retreat.

"Don't let them surround us! Step back!" he ordered.

He felt a light shock on his shoulder, and saw a sword ricocheting against his armor. He stole the weapon from its owner.

"Kurome!" he called. "Found a sword for you!"

It was a bad looking straight blade not cleaned or maintained, but better than nothing.

Kurome caught it with a grateful look, and returned to battle.

She and he were the pillars of the town's defense. They were able to withstand the number of enemies on the center, while the townsmen somehow held the flanks.

 _We'll have to sacrifice a few more houses, but this should do it._

As they were slowly falling back, some bandits gave up the fight to loot the abandoned houses before setting them on fire. It was sickening, but trying to defend every inch of terrain would've been a very bad idea.

 _As long a nothing else goes wrong, we're good!_

But following the law of Murphy : 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong'.

And so, as if to crush Wave's hopes, a gigantic aerial blade slashed into the villagers' ranks, instantly killing four men.

Simultaneously, Wave saw some kind of ultrasonic waves literally shattering guard.

 _What the f…?!_

He searched the ones responsible of the previous attacks and found them on the spot.

A lean man with black hair, wielding a curved blade. A young woman with bunny ears and costume, who looked like a bitchy nympho, holding a microphone.

Both of them were smiling. They sure looked like bastards, but they were not small fries.

 _Are these Teigus?! More important, they will decimate us if they keep going…_

Distracted during a moment, he saw the blade at the last moment, and managed to parry with his arms.

The power of the strike, however, took him aback.

He stepped back, and observed his new opponent : a tall man, clothed like a samurai.

 _He even has a ponytail._

"Thou seem strong", he said, the eyes almost closed. "Thy blood shall delight Kousetsu."

 _What is he blabbering?!_

He did not have the time to reflect on the subject. With an incredible speed, the man attacked him, making weird but effective movements with his katana.

It sure was a swordsmanship, but unknown to Wave ; although his armor was protecting him, he felt this guy was dangerous.

"Need some help, Izou? ~" called a feminine voice.

A sonic wave shook Wave to his bones, forcing him to kneel down. The katana of the mad swordsman flew to meet him.

At the last moment, another sword, ugly, used, interposed and broke on the impact. Kurome had rescued him, protecting him by sacrificing her blade.

"Wave! Get up!"

He did so, right in time to avoid a new aerial blade thrown into them.

The trio was surrounding them. But it was not a bad thing, considering that if they were occupied with them, they did not attack the villagers.

However, the growling pack of bandits, even without these three skilled bastards, was overwhelming the leftovers of the city watch.

 _We have to take care of them quickly to help the others._

Wave's plan to quickly get rid of the deadly trio did not work.

In terms of sheer power, it was sure that he would've won ; but the main problem was Kurome had no weapon.

She was of course a formidable bare hands fighter, but disarmed like that, she could only release half of her abilities.

Kurome managed to pick up weapons on dead bodies, but against the curved-sword Teigu, they didn't last long ; plus, their combined splash strikes of aerial blades and ultrasonic waves were pretty annoying.

And the samurai made profit of every occasion to strike Grand Chariot. Wave had confidence in his armor, but knew it wasn't unbreakable.

 _If only Akame or the General were here…wait, if Tatsumi comes back, it'll be ok. We just have to earn time._

But time was running. The villagers could not hold their ground forever.

 _We need backup…or a plan…no, both!_ Wave thought, dodging a new strike.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" questioned Tatsumi aloud.

The group had finally reached the school, and Tatsumi was making sure nobody had been left behind.

The teacher had been surprised to see a cohort of women and children at his door in the middle of the night, but it didn't last.

Along with Tatsumi, he helped the villagers to get inside the building and reassured them with kind words.

"I think so", he answered. "What do we do now?"

"We barricade the windows and the door, just in case. This is just a precaution."

Someone poked his leg. It was Ruca, almost crying.

"What will happen to us?"

Tatsumi crouched, smiled gently and patted her head.

"Nothing. That's a promise. They may look like weirdos, but my friends are really, really strong. They will kick the bad guys' asses!"

"Please watch your language when you're with the children", calmly reprimanded the teacher.

"Ah, sorry."

"For real?" asked Ruca, not convinced. "Nothing will happen? Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

He meant it and she somehow looked relieved.

"I have things to do, so be strong and cheer the others, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Ruca exclaimed with a smile.

With the help of the teacher, Tatsumi began to barricade the door with the materials they had.

"If they are that many, our people don't stand a chance", the teacher abruptly said. "And these poor planks will not turn the tables."

"Well, it's certain that if they really want to get in, they will. But it'll buy us some time if it happens. And if during that time, my friends arrive…total victory!"

He smiled.

"You sure have faith in your friends…"

"Well, after all, one of them buried hundreds of thousands of people, so…some bandits are not a big deal."

"What?"

Tatsumi realized what he just said.

"Huh, nevermind", he muttered.

The teacher glared at him suspiciously but eventually sighed.

"It's not like we can do anything. The die is cast."

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

Someone knocked at the door they were blocking.

"Huh?"

"Has to be someone late", sighed Tatsumi. "Or one of the kids who went outside to piss…"

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

"Yes, two minutes!"

The teacher frowned.

"Isn't it better to check who it is, before open–"

 ** _BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

A violent explosion occurred, blasting away the door, the façade, burning the two men and sending them fly.

The last thing Tatsumi heard was screams of terror and cracklings of fire.

And he didn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

 **Damn, I still feel dumb when I write sound effects...**

 **So! Some explanations!**

 **In the previous chapters, I said that Wild Hunt didn't exist ; to clarify, the organization Wild Hunt did not exist, not the characters.  
Consider that they exist, but simply did not show during the "main" arc, given the fact that my story follows the "anime plot" (with some variations as said before).**

 **And now...they're here.**

 **It's like the battle of Minas Tirith, in the end. Powerful backups are coming, and during that time, the others try to hold the city.  
But they maybe will have bad surprises, like Tatsumi :(**

 **As usual, thanks for your reviews and opinions!**


	13. Welcome Back

**Hi! Daaaamn, this one was hard, cause week's been very tiresome. I had troubles working on it, 'cause I wanted to sleep so badly but was like "nggggghh have to achieve it!".  
However, I hope you'll like it.**

 **Concerning the lemons that would come, I plan to either write one/several at the end, or in another story.  
Because in the timeline of events I planned, this is not something that can come that easily.**

* * *

 _Hhnnn…what happened?..._

Tatsumi's mind was blank. He knew he was still alive, but everything around him was a blur.

All his senses were mixed and fucked up. It was similar to the state that followed a perfect night of sleep ; you had troubles to remember who you were, where you were and what was going on.

 _Ah…yeah. An explosion…but who?_

Slowly, Tatsumi emerged from the deeps of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, he opened the eyes and breathed out, coughing. He realized he was lying on the back, but when he tried to get up, a sharp pain made him groan and moan.

A quick look to his body sufficed. His top was badly burnt and the pain shattering his sides indicated he had several broken ribs.

The explosion had destroyed the entire façade, destabilizing the building. Tatsumi had been ejected to the other side of the corridor, luckily for him ; otherwise, some debris could have stumbled upon him.

 _What was that? A device thrown by somebody?... I have to check if the women and children are okay._

Weakened by the pain caused by his injuries, Tatsumi had to lean against the wall in order to move. Right before the angle of the corridor which was leading to the classroom, he saw a body and recognized the teacher.

"Hey…are you good?" he asked, poking his shoulder.

The body sagged down, revealing a crushed face that looked like a tomato mash.

That sight almost made Tatsumi vomit. There was nothing left of the benevolent and jovial face, excepted some teeth mixed among the flesh and blood.

 _Someone or something with a monstrous strength hit him again and again…_

His heartbeat began to race. Fear took over his mind.

Tatsumi, still limping, passed the angle of the corridor and froze. The latter was littered of corpses and dead people. Some had, like the teacher, their heads crushed ; others, holes in their abdomens.

The one who did this was bare-handed.

Tatsumi had to fight with himself not to cry or spew.

Everyone was dead. And he didn't do anything to prevent that from happening.

Suddenly, he noticed something. Not all the villagers were dead. In fact, all the bodies here were women's. After a closer inspection, it was clear that there were no children amongst the corpses.

 _Maybe…maybe they hid somewhere? It is possible they sacrificed themselves to protect the children…_

Full of hope, Tatsumi resumed his difficult walk.

 _Where…where could they hide?_

In the teacher's office? No, not enough place. The classroom had some storages, but again, not sufficient.

Did they run away, or found a way? If they did…

"Huuuh…huuuuh…."

"Haaaaa…Haaaaa…"

"Someone…help…help…help…"

Tatsumi heard moans, sobs, grunts of satisfaction and calls for help.

 _It came from the classroom…_

As he approached closer and closer, the noises and voices became louder and louder.

He feared what he was going to see. But…some of the voices were children's ones.

With a last effort, Tatsumi opened the classroom door.

And fell on his knees.

In front of him, amongst the overthrown offices and chairs, lied the bodies of almost all the children he knew.

The different states of the corpses were the most shocking part : stripped, naked, ravaged, neck broken, arms severed, legs mauled…

And, as if the carnage didn't bother him at all, a panting fat clown was riding a child just in the center of the classroom.

Tatsumi could not move nor speak.

He wanted to shriek, to cry, to vomit, to butcher this man, responsible of the rampage.

But he could not. His brain refused to accept what his eyes were seeing.

For several seconds, he stayed there, unable to do anything. The clown didn't notice him, too busy raping the kid.

"Big bro…Big bro…"

A voice called Tatsumi.

In the corner of the dark room were six children. They were crying, but seemed too afraid to move.

Or maybe, they saw what happened to the ones who tried to run away and did not want to meet the same fate.

"Big bro…Help…" cried one.

"Big bro…"

Ruca. Ruca was alive. Tatsumi immediately recognized her.

The will of protecting her allowed him to move.

But the clown noticed the call and turned back.

The instant he saw Tatsumi, his fat, made up and ugly face flared.

With a somewhat surprising agility, he stood up, releasing the child, and put on his pants.

"We'll continue later, my angel", he said. "Daddy Champ has just one thing to do before."

He touched him with his feet, but he did not respond. Intrigued, he turned him over, and saw that he was dead.

"What a shame…" he shrugged. "You were suuuuch a good angel. And now, you're gone, forever pure and forever young…"

He licked his lips and stared at the other children.

"Thanks God, there are still weddings to celebrate! So, who will be the next lucky one to become an angel? ~"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THEM, SICK BASTARD!" screamed Tatsumi.

He tried to punch him, but lacked the strength. His fist sank into the fat flesh of the clown, whose face contorted.

The blow Tatsumi received caused him to collapse on the floor, his hands pressed on his stomach.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG?! YOU'RE DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING!" the clown shrieked, panting violently.

"Don't…touch…" Tatsumi stuttered, trying to get up.

The clown's knee hit Tatsumi's chin, sending him back to the ground on the back, trembling and convulsing.

 _He's too strong…in my state, I–_

In his state,Tatsumi did not see the next blow coming, and the clown's fist tore apart his stomach once again.

Then, Champ kept hitting him, again and again, each blow making him spit blood.

"SCUM! SCUM! SCUM! YOU TURNED ME OFF, FUCKING SCUM! FILTHY, DIRTY, DUNGY SHIT!"

"Big bro!" screamed a child.

"Tatsumi!" cried Ruca.

The pain was so overwhelming that at a certain point, Tatsumi did not feel anything excepted the regular shocks on his body.

* * *

Finally, Champ stopped. Tatsumi was somehow still alive. Without looking at it, he knew his torso and tummy were gravely injured for the simple reason that a pool of blood was forming all over him.

For a strange reason, he could still see and hear despite his state.

His nemesis wiped the sweat on his forehead, and turned to the children.

"My, my, I'm sorry for getting carried away because of that scumbag, my angels. Now, we can go back to business. Shhh, shhh, don't cry. Or no, continue, so I can lick your tears, your beautiful angel tears…"

The children started to cry and sob again.

Tatsumi could barely breathe.

 _Is this how am I gonna die?_

"So, who will be the first to become an angel? Ooooh, I can't decide, you're all so fucking cuuuuute! ~" said Champ with a high pitched voice.

Champ tilted his head.

"Since I can't decide, it'll be…lottery!"

He cleared his throat, and began to sing, pointing each child one by one.

"Eenie meenie miney moe… come on, sing with me! All together!"

But the children only cried louder, which pissed him off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW OR I'LL…Noooo, forgive me, my angels, but you have to staaaay caaaalm! ~ Come, on, if you don't want to sing, it's okay! So…"

Champ calmed himself.

"Eennie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe…"

Despite the state of his body, Tatsumi's heart raced faster, causing him to bleed more. He wanted to get up, and stop him.

He wanted to kill him. To protect the children the ones he could still protect.

But there was no use. He was too badly injured to even lift his head. And unluckily for him, because of his position he was still able to see Champ and the children.

"…if he hollers let him go…"

Champ kept singing.

 _Where are the others?_ Tatsumi thought, despaired. _I don't care if I die, but if they arrive and save them, it will be alright…_

"…eennie, meenie, miney…"

 _Someone…Help…_

"…Moe. You're the lucky one, my young angel!" Champ said, pointing his finger to…

Ruca.

"No…no…please…help…big bro…Tatsumi…" Ruca wept.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I will take care of you, and we will have a wonderful wedding ceremony, in front of all your friends! And then, you will stay an angel forever, and not become a filthy adult. I'm almost jealous, you know!"

"No…NO! NOOOOOO!"

Ruca tried to resist Champ's grip, in vain.

"SOMEONE! HELP! MOTHER! FATHER! TEACHER! HELP!" she screamed.

"Stay still or it will be painful, my angel…"

Champ became impatient, and forcefully put his hands on her, making her struggling even more.

"NOOOOOO! STOOOP! SOMEONE HELP! TATSUMI! HELP!"

Tatsumi's heart was being shattered apart. He already knew what he was going to see, and it was so painful he wished to die at the moment.

He could not bear it. But the despair let place to anger, and an overwhelming feeling of weakness, powerlessness.

 _In the end, I could not protect anyone nor anything._

"I told you to stay still!" Champ grunted.

 _I wanted to protect them and I failed. Even in my previous life, I failed._

His eyes met with Ruca's. She was imploring him to help, but he couldn't do anything.

In a futile effort, she raised her hand in his direction as to reach him.

 _No…I have to protect them, even if I die…_

Gathering his last forces, he extended his hand too.

And suddenly, Champ, bored, broke Ruca's neck with a single move.

Her eyes and mouth still open, her arm dropped, and she did not move anymore.

"Aaahh, shit…rest in peace, my little angel...wait. Should I bless her body while I still can?..."

While Champ was considering necrophilia, Tatsumi watched Ruca's limp body in silence.

An avalanche of feelings surged in his mind.

 _I could not protect her. I could not protect anyone…again._

Suddenly, fragments of memories came back to him. It was not the first time people died because of his weakness.

 _I only if were stronger…if only…but I'm weak. So weak…_

His spirit began to crumble. He felt..something.

 _If only I had power. Power to overcome the strength of the ones who want to destroy people's lives. If only… IF ONLY!_

Champ made his decision and started to rip off Ruca's clothes.

That sight made Tatsumi cry in anger and despair.

Suddenly, a raw, primitive voice spoke to him. The voice came from inside his head.

 _" **Do you want power, weakling?"**_

 _"Yes",_ Tatsumi instinctively thought. " _I want power to protect everyone. "_

 _" **Is that so? Liar. If you admit the true reason behind your lust for power, I shall maybe give you what you seek"**_ **,** laughed the voice.

 _"…I want power to butcher that bastard. To make him regret being born, to make him atone all his sins, to crush him, to kill him, to erase his very existence_."

 ** _"Do you truly want power? It does have a cost. Everything does have a cost."_**

 _"Whatever the price, I consent. I want power."_

 ** _"Very well",_** answered the voice with a satisfied tone. " ** _If you want power, then you shall have power!"_**

The moment it said that, Tatsumi felt energy running through his whole body.

Energy healing his wounds, restoring his stamina and giving him strength. A lot of strength.

And before he knew it, a familiar armor covered him from head to toe.

He stood up, a deadly and cold aura emanating from him.

 _Power overwhelming._

* * *

"The town's on fire", Esdeath stated.

"I have my eyes to tell me so, thanks", Akame responded coldly.

"Don't land now. We have to figure what is going on", Ran said.

They had reached the Joyou, too late. It was obvious the bandits had already attacked it. Still, the villagers were still putting a fight, judging from the movements and the noises.

Esdeath maneuvered Goliath to fly in circles, allowing them to observe the confrontation.

"I spotted them. Around the governor's house", Akame said.

In truth, the villagers were in a bad position. They had less men, weapons and moral than the opponents.

"Wave and Kurome are fighting at the entrance", Ran noticed. "Against Teigu users, it seems. But they have some issues. Their opponents use zone attacks to block them, and they're fighting two against three."

Esdeath came up with a simple plan.

"You two, go help them. You should not have any problem."

"What about you, General?" asked Ran.

"I'll have some fun with the bandits. I want to try new tricks."

"Roger that. Akame, I'll carry you with Mastema", Ran declared.

He activated his Teigu, and, flying with grace, gently took Akame to battle.

Esdeath prepared to jump from her dragon.

"I know you like fresh meat, Goliath, but you can't land here. You'd destroy the houses that aren't already on fire. Go and feed yourself."

Right after saying that, she let herself fall towards the town.

* * *

The bandits did not expect a beautiful woman to land in front of them, as they were about to slaughter what was left of the despaired population.

They were two hundreds strong. There was no reason to fear a single woman, even if she fell from the sky.

Naturally, they began to laugh and say obscenities.

"I wonder if you'll smile like this after a good gangbang!"

"Look at these clothes! She's the S type, or what?!"

"I don't care, I'd gladly lick her boots!"

"I'm first!"

Esdeath's smile grew larger.

Silently, she materialized an ice axe, threw it and beheaded three bandits within two seconds.

The crowd fell silent. Gone was the confidence.

"…ice…is that…no, it can't be…they said that she disappeared from the surface, why would she be here?" a bandit muttered.

"Oh, did someone recognize me?" laughed Esdeath.

She glared at her opponents.

"These are good faces, filled with fear, despair and…hmm…is that hope? Some of you think you can beat me? Well, come and entertain me!"

"RAAAAAAH!"

The bandits cried in unison and rushed towards her, each one watching that the others were following.

 _A bunch of cowards, moved by the energy of despair. But still, they will suffice._

* * *

Basically, Esdeath's Teigu allowed her to create ice and to make it move. It was not a sophisticated power, but it allowed almost infinite possibilities if you had imagination, intelligence, skill and guts.

Esdeath lacked none.

Her ranged attacks were often made of icicles. Since she was able to create an infinite amount of them, it was usually effective against every enemy because of the number.

But she found a default to that. The icicles were big ; they had a good penetration power, but their size made them easy targets.

She experimented this with skilled opponents of Night Raid ; even with a blade or a gun, they had been able to slice her icicles rows.

She needed faster, smaller projectiles, but as deadly as the previous ones ; so she thought of bullets. It was not difficult to create ice bullets ; it was even less tiresome.

* * *

Esdeath reached out with her right arm, concentrating.

With a surgical precision, she created thirty big caliber ice bullets around her hand and threw them in a straight line.

And she repeated the same operation a hundred times within one second for ten seconds, sending a hail of bullets upon her enemies.

She gave her bullets a spinning effect while throwing them to make sure they would pierce conventional armors.

The first rows of bandits immediately collapsed, their bodies filled with bloody holes, unable to stop the deadly rain.

However, some of them understood what was going on, and sheltered themselves behind a wall of shields.

As they believed themselves safe, more bullets came from the sky and the flanks, getting around the shields and killing their wielders.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW CAN THESE THINGS COME FROM HERE WHILE SHE'S IN FRONT OF US?!"

The answer was easy. Esdeath programmed the paths of her bullets while firing them to make them avoid the shields.

You could tell they were intelligent bullets, but every one of them was guided by Esdeath's will.

Controlling such an amount of objects in such a short amount of time was an impossible task for any human brain.

But to Esdeath, it was a piece of cake.

 _It's working better than I thought_. _But I have to be careful not to kill them all right now, or I won't be able to try my other moves…_

* * *

During that time, Akame and Ran had met with Kurome and Wave.

"Need a hand over here?"

"Ran? What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Wave.

They both dodged an aerial blade.

"We can talk about that later, I ghink", replied Ran. "For now, let's get rid of these guys."

"More drink for Kousetsu…" whispered the samurai.

"Heeeeeyyy, the winged-one is pretty handsome! Cosmina and him will have a lot of fun together! ~" smiled the bunnygirl.

"Look at this beauty", said the lean one, pointing at Akame. "Your hands are not meant to wield a katana but to serve me."

"They talk a lot."

Akame looked unconcerned.

"Kurome, we'll take care of him together."

"Alright, big sis'!"

"If I'm alone against this guy, I don't need help", Wave said, designing the samurai.

"So I guess I'll have to handle this girl", Ran sighed. "Be careful, all of you."

They moved together to separate their opponents.

* * *

"I have the two girls for me alone? That's good, that's good!" sneered the man wielding a curved blade.

"You. The one with a long tongue and who overuses it. What is your name?" calmly asked Akame.

"The name's Enshin, beauty. Remember it, because soon, you'll be screaming it with both pain and pleasure!"

"Right. Enshin. Surrender now, and you'll have a clean death."

"You dare to speak like that to me, bitch?! I'll teach you your place!"

He stormed attacks on Akame, launching several aerial blades.

Without an inch of panic, Akame dodged them all, waiting for an opening. The blades themselves were quite impressive to the eyes, but they were easy to dodge ; you just had to consider them like normal hits.

They did not have any special power ; they were just large wind blades that cut in straight lines. The only things they touched were the burning houses of the town.

"Don't forget me!"

Kurome tried to attack Enshin in the back, but he saw her coming.

"Too bad for you, it's the full moon!"

He spun on himself, wielding his Teigu, creating a sphere of wind blades ; an offensive defense.

Kurome had no choice but to quickly retreat and barely avoided the technique.

"I called it the Full Moon Wheel", Enshin boasted. "I can only use it when it's the full moon!"

Akame attacked him as well, but like Kurome, was forced to step back because of his attack.

However, Enshin's blows were unable to hit both of the sisters. They were already able to read his moves.

"Kurome. His movements are very linear. He did not work his swordsmanship enough to be able to modify his style in battle", Akame stated.

"Copy that."

They exchanged only one glare to come up with a plan.

Dashing forward, Kurome rushed in an attempt to overcome Enshin's defense.

"Useless, useless!" he laughed as he began his Full Moon Wheel.

Suddenly, his sword met Akame's one.

"What?!"

The next instant, Kurome's blade pierced his throat.

A flood of blood came out as he dropped his Teigu and fell on his knees, vainly trying to stop the bleeding.

"How?..." he managed to spill.

Akame took his blade, making sure he was not a danger anymore.

"You special move can look unpredictable and impressive, but the two times you performed it, you started it the same manner. All I had to do was to block your blade."

She didn't tell him she lowered her movement speed on purpose until now to make him lower his guard.

But that was Akame for you. A perfect assassin : every one of her actions aimed to one thing, kill the enemy with the highest success rate.

Enshin choked with his own blood and died.

* * *

Ran found a way to lure his opponent, the girl who talked at the third person and called herself Cosmina outside the town.

Since she was running after him like a fangirl, it took him no effort.

He decided to face her in the nearby meadow. As he was still flying away, he suddenly turned back and fired several feathers.

Ran's feathers were homing explosives bullets. Alas, Cosmina had no trouble to deflect them with her ultrasonic waves.

 _I only need to hit her once. She does not wear any kind of armor, but has a surprising agility…_

"Myyyy, you're quite the playboy, aren't youu? I met a loooot of guys before, but never one like you ~ I can't wait for you to be inside me! ~"

 _Oh, so she's_ that _type_ Ran thought with a sigh.

"Too bad", he said while performing a looping in order to avoid another sonic wave. "I prefer calm and reserved women."

"C'moon, don't be shyyy! Play with me, play with me! It hurts at first but it feels reallyyy good then!"

In response, Ran delivered more feathers.

But again, Cosmina blocked the attack, and most of the feathers met the ground around the bunnygirl.

"I'll force you to come down, my little angel!" she happily cried.

She pressed a button on her micro, which started to vibrate.

"Trump Card : Nasty Voice! ~~"

An ultrasonic wave thrice times larger and ten times stronger went to meet Ran.

 _I won't be able to avoid it!_

"Trump Card : God's Wings!"

Ran's wings suddenly turned into two grand yellowish ones, bigger and nobler.

With an ample movement, they bend only to release a powerful wind flapping which sent back the ultrasonic wave.

Loudly screaming of panic, Cosmina barely and clumsily dodged her own attack.

"Uaaaaah! That was close! But too bad you showed me your trump card, I know it now! I know it! ~"

 _Does she realize she did the same thing?_ Ran thought, stunned by the idiocy of his enemy.

"It doesn't matter. The fight is already over", he announced.

Cosmina made an interrogative face.

"Huh?"

"Look at your feet."

Cosmina lowered her eyes only to see that she had stepped in the middle of a bunch of feathers, result of 'missed' Ran's assaults.

"Wh-"

 ** _DOM. DOM. DOM. DOM. DOM. DOM. DOM._**

Ran detonated the feathers, causing a chain reaction to occur. He waited for the dust cloud to dissipate before landing.

"The point wasn't to touch you, but to place a maximum of my feathers on the terrain", he explained.

Cosmina, down, a leg missing, her bunnysuit half burnt, tried to implore mercy.

"N-nooo…"

"I'm sorry. Nothing personal."

A feather pierced Cosmina's head, putting an end to both her life and pain.

"I hope for Tatsumi the General is not like that with him…"

* * *

"Thou have been a worthy opponent…"

Izou, the mad swordsman, collapsed with a last smile.

He had put a good fight, but was simply no match for Wave alone.

The reason why the latter did not kill him before was because he had to constantly avoid the attacks of the others.

Let alone, Wave was far stronger than Izou.

At first, Izou thought he could win ; he was able to read Wave's movements and attacks.

But that was all. Even if his eyes and his experience told him what Wave would do, he wasn't strong or speed enough to counter him.

From there, his skill was useless. What was the point of seeing an assault without any possibility to counter it?

And so, blow by blow, Wave defeated Izou, who never gave up and died like a warrior. A mad and fearless one, but still.

 _They should be done by now…I'm pretty certain the General is already waiting for us,_ Wave thought as the moon was still high.

* * *

Everyone thought that Incursio had been destroyed during the battle in the Capital, and for a good reason ; there was no trace of the armor itself or of the small sword.

The truth was that Tyrant, the draconic Danger Beast used to create the armor, was still living in the Teigu.

Some time before the final assault on the Empire, Tyrant aka Incursio had begun to feed over Tatsumi's feelings and regained power.

As a consequence, the Teigu slowly fused with Tatsumi each time he used it.

But when Tatsumi fought the ultimate Teigu, Shikoutazer, Incursio had been heavily damaged and, on the verge of being destroyed, totally fused with Tatsumi as a way to survive.

However, Tyrant, as weak as Tatsumi after his near death experience, hadn't been able to take control, and by the time he recovered, Tatsumi had already awoken.

Tyrant's only chance to gain influence over Tatsumi's body was to control his mind and draw power from his emotions.

And finally, this chance presented itself when Tatsumi needed power to take revenge of the clown. He asked for Tyrant's strength, but little did he know that he just made pact with the devil.

Accepting Tyrant's power equaled to accepting Tyrant itself.

But Tatsumi had no idea what he just had done.

* * *

Tatsumi felt awfully good. It was the first time he felt that way and could not find a good comparison to describe it.

 _Did I become a dragon?..._

A strange question crossed his mind, but as weird as it was he knew his armor was dragon-shaped.

When he looked at his hands, he noticed they were almost claws now.

 _So…this is the Teigu I previously wielded, if I recall what Akame told me. But her description doesn't match…_

Something else arose inside of him. A burning desire…of killing. An urging bloodlust.

He wanted to tear apart this clown. Crush every one of his bones, make sausages with his guts and flay him.

The voice he heard before resounded again.

 ** _"That's it. Kill him. Make him pay. Butcher him. Use my power. NOW!"_**

Champ was now looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Filthy scums like you should stay DOWN!" he screamed, raising his fist.

 _He wants to hit me? But he's so slow._

Effortlessly, Tatsumi dodged the blow and delivered the clown a direct strike in the stomach. He savored the moment where his claws ditched in Champ's flesh.

"Gwooooh!"

The clown get away and despite his injury, pulled off his jacket several orbs. He picked one, took a pitcher posture and threw it to Tatsumi.

"TAKE THIS, SCUM! LIGHTNING ORB!"

When the orb touched him, a violent electric shock ran through him, illuminating the dark classroom with lightning.

" **Was it supposed to hurt me?"** asked Tatsumi with a deep, animal voice.

None of them was aware of the fact that Incursio gained lightning resistance during the fight against the Great General Budou.

Compared to Adrammelech 's power, Champ's Lightning Orb was a mere joke.

With an impressive kick, Tatsumi send Champ flying through the building. The clown's imposing body left a big hole in the wall he went through. A muffled sound indicated that he landed in the grass, outside.

Tatsumi slowly walked in his direction. His vision was dull, everything was a blur, but he still discerned the forms around him.

Above all, the voice in his head.

" ** _Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill."_**

Outside, the night was still dark and the moon high in the sky. Farther, Champ lied in the grass.

 ** _"Unforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivable."_**

The fat clown finally get up, a panicked look on his sweating face. His makeup was starting to melt.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU FREAK!"

With ample and nervous moves, he started to throw all his orbs.

Ice, fire, lightning, wind and explosion. None of those elements inflicted damages to Tatsumi.

And inexorably, he continued his walking towards his enemy.

"TAKE THAT! ROT ORB!"

He threw a pale green orb, but Tatsumi caught it with his right hand and crushed it.

"How…aaackkk–"

Champ tried to express his disbelief, but Tatsumi, too fast for him, grabbed him by the throat.

 ** _"Do not kill him now. He has to suffer. He deserves to suffer, to feel the pain he inflicted. Make him feel your wrath!"_** the voice urged Tatsumi.

As his mind was almost entirely blank, he obeyed his primal bloodlust.

Tatsumi lifted up the clown with his right hand. His left one grabbed Champ's crotch.

Understanding what was coming for him, the man tired to speak, but with his trachea crushed, no sound came out. He vigorously shook his head.

Tatsumi's claws clenched tightly, reducing Champ's personal orbs to a bloody and disgusting mash.

Despite his intense suffering, no sound came out of his throat, but Tatsumi read the pain on every trait of his face as his body was convulsing. He smiled and dropped him.

The man immediately fell down, and, trying to grasp what was left of his masculinity, sobbed and moaned in agony.

An armored and clawed fist chased out the air out of his lungs.

"Khhhh!"

Standing in front of him, Tatsumi, who looked like a hybrid between a dragon and a human.

 ** _"Kill."_**

His fist hit the exact same point.

When Champ tried to get away, Tatsumi simply broke his legs, making sure he would not escape.

 ** _"Kill."_**

Again, his fist hammered the same spot.

Again and again. The disgusting noise repeated again and again on the silent night.

* * *

Champ's thoracic cage was entirely crushed, making him look like a big rotten tomato with leftovers of makeup.

His mouth was still wide open in a scream of agony.

With his objective completed, Tatsumi regained some consciousness.

 _What…my head…so dizzy…_

His vision was terribly clouded. It was like being in an immense fog. His mind too was confused, and he had troubles to think.

 _He…dead. Damn, I feel like I'll pass out any second now…_

Tatsumi made some uneasy steps, still wearing his dragon skin. Yes, it was a part of him. He could sense the flesh was still alive.

 _The children. I have to check on the children…_

He moved like in dream, hardly, at a slow and uneasy pace. Not because he was weak…it was as someone else was trying to take control of his movements.

After what seemed an eternity, Tatsumi eventually reached the classroom. The kids were still here. Even with his blurred vision, he saw their small silhouettes, in the corner of the room.

" **It's okay now…"** he said, offering his hand to the scared children.

Obviously, they didn't recognized him under this appearance. They screamed loudly, scared by the monster that was extending its claws upon them.

He suspended his move, trying to find the good words to comfort them.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

Tatsumi turned his head and the second later, received several sharp projectiles his armor parried.

* * *

"They die way too fast", Esdeath complained.

The bandits did not last five minutes, to her displeasure.

 _Well, I guess I'll try my other moves later._

Minutes later, as she was waiting, Akame, Kurome, Wave and Ran showed up.

 _They took longer than I expected._

"Went it smoothly?" she asked.

"Yep. Piece of cake", Wave smiled.

He wasn't wearing Grand Chariot anymore.

"If that's the case, we're done here. I suggest we search for survivors and gather the villagers still alive", Ran started. "My troops should be here soon, they'll be a welcomed help here".

"Someone should go and warn Tatsumi and the others that it is over", Akame said.

She had not finished her sentence that they saw a light coming from the school.

"What was that?"

"Like a fire…wait, look, another one! Blue, that is!"

"Was it a whirlwind, right now?"

"And an explosion?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Wave asked. "It's like someone is using elemental attacks over there…"

Ran's face stiffened. He deployed his wings and dashed off without any word.

"Go and follow him", Esdeath told to Kurome and Akame. "Wave and I will make sure the town is secured, then we'll join you."

"Copy that, General", Kurome answered. "See you later."

* * *

"What happened here?" Akame whispered.

The façade of the school was gone, the building a ruin. The air reeked of blood, and death.

"Big sis, over here!"

Akame rejoined her sister and Ran, who were staring at a corpse in the grass.

The man had been fat, was clothed like a clown. But normal clowns did not have their balls crushed and their chest burst.

"That was one of a painful death", Kurome murmured.

"Be careful. We don't know what happened here–"

Suddenly, coming from the school, children screams resounded.

Ran immediately hurried into the building, followed by the two sisters.

The inside was a slaughterhouse. The first body they encountered was the professor's one. And then, countless women corpses in the corridor.

 _Who did this?..._ Akame thought, horrified. _And…where is Tatsumi? Is he…_

When they entered the classroom, the horror struck them.

Lifeless little bodies lying on the ground, naked, broken, their mouths opened in shrieking of pain and their last tears still in the eyes.

And in the corner, a draconic-humanoid creature, standing on its legs, who was about to grasp the few survivors, its claws sharp as razorblades. It looked like familiar to Akame, but before she could do anything, Ran deployed his Mastema.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" he exploded, immediately firing feathers to the creature.

They met its scaled flesh, but did not pierce through it and did not seem to cause it apparent damages.

 _I can't detonate my feathers now or I will harm the children. We have to drive that thing out!_

He was about to give instructions to Akame and Kurome, but in a light, the creature was right before him.

 _He's fast!_ he thought as his enemy was arming a blow. Fortunately for him, the sisters had him covered and blocked the attack.

"What is it? It broke my sword!" Kurome complained, looking at the leftovers of her weapon.

"He must be very tough", Akame said. "And powerful."

The creature suddenly roared.

 **"GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"**

This voice was not human. It was a beast's one. Still, Akame sensed something.

 _What is this feeling? As if I knew this thing…_

"We have to lure him outside! We're not at our advantage in a closed space with the children right here!" Ran shouted.

The creature charged him the instant he spoke.

Flapping his wings violently, Ran managed to dodge the assault from a scratch ; his opponent, carried away by his momentum, broke through the wall and went outside.

"Well, this solves the matter", Ran declared. "After him, quickly!"

* * *

The draconic humanoid was standing up in the field, not moving at all. The moonlight was bathing him, giving him some aura.

"Incursio?!"

Akame could barely believe it. It was not the Incursio she knew. It was a more… _living_ version. However, it kept the same shape.

But it didn't look like armor anymore. It was as it had fused with its wielder. And Incursio's wielder was…

"…Tatsumi?! Is…is that you?!"

"What?"

Ran and Kurome were astonished. They both knew Tatsumi too, and him being that thing over there was puzzling.

"What are you talking about, big sis? This creature is Tatsumi? So…is he the one who butchered the women and the children?"

"…no. It can't be…something must have happened."

Akame firmly believed that Tatsumi would never harm the children. But…right before, he was about to…

She shook her head to regain her mind. She was almost certain that it was really Tatsumi. However, she also felt that something was up.

Ran's head was full of questions, but he managed to keep his head cool despite the situation and the murdered children.

… _don't let your past catch you now. Deal with the current situation_ , he ordered himself.

He analyzed his current data.

 _If this thing is Tatsumi…and if Tatsumi would never do that…does that mean we're mistaking, and the real enemy is somewhere else?_

He spoke up and put his hands up, showing that he would not attack.

"Tatsumi! Who did all of this?! What happened here?!"

* * *

When Ran attacked him, Tatsumi thought of new bandits or enemies. Because of that, he let his wrath take over him, and assaulted the new arrived ones.

His vision was so dark he could only see silhouettes now. And Tyrant's voice was now occupying his entire mind.

 ** _"Kill them. Slaughter them. Rip them apart. Erase them. I shall grant you my power, and you shall grant me your body!"_**

Tatsumi couldn't do anything but obey. He was totally under Tyrant's harmful influence.

With a new roar, he rushed into Ran, who, taken aback by this new change of behavior, did not react in time.

Again, Kurome saved him by interposing herself between them, trying to absorb the blow with her bare hands, but she was no match for Tatsumi's explosive strength.

"Kuuh!"

With a groan, she found herself down, her hands trembling.

Without losing a second, Ran took some distance and, flying, tempted to distract Tatsumi by firing feathers again.

In response, Tatsumi grabbed Kurome and violently threw her into Ran, who managed to seize her. Both brutally landed, temporarily out of combat.

Akame could not find herself to attack Tatsumi. She did not want to kill him, and Murasame did not allow to capture people alive.

 _If I don't do anything…he will attack me. Kill me, probably. But if I strike…Tatsumi will die. And given his armor, I don't see a possibility to neutralize him…_

Kill or being killed. The same choice, again and again.

It was one of the laws of the nature. But the one she had to kill was not a stranger.

He was the one she loved, the only one she ever loved in her life.

Killing him was...

 _I don't even want to consider this option. He made me a promise. I will trust him…or die._

With soft gestures, Akame pulled back Murasame in its sheet, and looked at the thing that was Tatsumi.

Even when he charged her, she did not move nor averted her gaze. When he raised his fist, she whispered two words.

"You promised…"

Tatsumi stopped his motion, his 'face' less than ten centimeters from Akame's.

 **"A..ka…me…"** he muttered.

* * *

Tatsumi, wearing his usual clothes, was in some kind of blank space. He was there, his image was there, but he didn't feel his body. Like a dream.

All his surroundings were blank, excepted a golden, liquid sky above.

Tatsumi turned back, and found himself in front of a gigantic, white armored dragon with cruel yellow eyes.

 **"Why don't you kill her?"** the beast asked.

Tatsumi's memories were fading, but still, he remembered why he forcefully stopped himself from attacking her.

"Because I know her. She's a friend…maybe more…"

 **"She is not you. What is not you must be destroyed. What is not you shall be destroyed"** , the dragon decreed.

His willpower invaded the space. Tatsumi had the feeling he could not resist to its power. And when he would fall to it, he would attack his friend.

He tried to counter the mental invasion, but he was weaker.

 _Why…why do I fight for her? If only I knew why she's so important to me…_ he desperately thought.

Someone poked his shoulder.

It was he. Tatsumi.

 _What?!_

A second Tatsumi was standing behind him, smiling.

 **"You?!"** grunted Tyrant. **"How?!"**

The second Tatsumi grinned and ignored it.

"I didn't think I'd meet myself like that", he said. "Long things short, I'm you…but the old you, if I dare to say."

"What? What is going on?"

"You see…I'm you. I'm Tatsumi, too, but the difference is I have my entire memory, not like you. I have been observing you the whole time. Our friends told you what happened, but you don't remember, so you can't really grasp them."

"No…but even without that, I…want to protect them. To be with them. And at the same time, I doubt. I think that I don't deserve them, since I'm not the one they knew…" Tatsumi sighed.

"Yes, I know. But now, we can fix that. We'll fuse, and you will get all your memories back. We'll become one again. You made promises, you know, and you will have to hold them!"

"Hey, don't push the responsibility on me! You're the one who made them!"

The two Tatsumi laughed.

"And what about him?" the first Tatsumi asked, designing Tyrant, who was now silent and powerless. "I made a mistake by trusting him, didn't I?"

"Indeed. But don't worry. Together, we will have the strength to contain him. As long as we don't lust for power, it should be okay."

"Okay. And you? Will you disappear?"

"Nah. I told you, we'll become one. I will always be here, and so will you. In fact, you could say that we both will disappear to give birth to a new Tatsumi."

"Kinda scary. It can't be helped, I guess. What do I have to do?"

"Just take my hand. Oh and by the way, the first thing you'll have to do once back is to apologize to Akame and the others!"

"Hard time in perspective, but okay…"

They laughed, and took each other's hand.

"Thanks for the dream, me. But, one last question. Is this scene in my head, or is it real?"

"Well, it's in your head for sure. But why could it not be real, after all?"

As everything disappeared, Tatsumi heard a rough voice one last time.

 **"Do not forget me. The instant you will weaken, I shall take over control.** **That is a promise."**

* * *

Akame hoped for a miracle. And this miracle came true.

Incursio's envelop slowly disappeared, like that time in the Capital.

But under the armor was not a dying Tatsumi.

This one was healthy, smiling with tears in the eyes.

His voice was back to normal, too.

"Akame."

Tatsumi pronounced her name with joy and relief.

"Akame…I'm so sorry…I…I remember everything. I…I'm back, Akame."

Akame was amazed, puzzled, but over everything…happy. She began to cry too, but managed to give him a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Tatsumi."

Out of words, he embraced her gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his body leaning against hers.

"Akame…I love you. I truly do."

These words made her heart go faster, and a wave of tenderness invaded her.

"Tatsumi…I love you too."

Timidly, she went for his lips. He did not resist, and their tongues met in unison, as they exchanged both their saliva and love.

Eventually breathless, they separated. Her red eyes dived into his green eyes, like they had done before.

Both of them were blushing, too moved to talk ; words were powerless to express their feelings.

Eventually, Tatsumi broke the silence.

"Akame… There is something I must tell you."

His voice was embarrassed. Akame tilted her head, encouraging him to speak, smiling.

"I…"

In a brutal movement, he pushed her away. Completely surprised, she couldn't help but fall on her back.

"Why did you do that?!" she exclaimed.

Tatsumi did not respond.

"Hey, Tatsum–"

She called him while lifting her head towards him, and she choked on his name.

There was no reply.

That was to be expected. Tatsumi's body was pierced with four icicles. Two in the lungs, one in his right shoulder, and the last one in his heart.

Akame's brain did not understand what her eyes saw.

Tatsumi, abundantly spilling blood, unable to stand, fell on his knees. With a desperate move, he tried to reach Akame with his hand.

"A…ka…me…"

Tatsumi's hard breathing stopped as he coughed more blood, and his body tumbled in the grass.

Akame could only watch her beloved one watering the ground with his blood.

* * *

 **Reunited again, will they be separated again?  
This ice's signature...could it be?!  
And am I trying to sound like some movie trailer? Totally!**

 **So, Incursio was in some kind of sleeping state inside Tatsumi (you know, a good comparison would be Ventus' heart in Kingdom Hearts looking for an host where he could rest ; this is the same concept).**

 **Anyway. Any question, complain, or thanks to give? Feel free to review or to pm me!**

 **See you and thanks for your opinions and support!**


	14. Tyrant

**Hi! This chapter was...such a pain, and such a pleasure.**

 **I hope it will be as epic for you as it was for me.**

 **Honestly, in this pre-chapter corner, I have nothing left to say.** **Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A shriek of horror, despair and pain resounded in the meadow. But it was not Akame's, though it attracted her attention.

Her mind blank, Akame turned back, only to see Esdeath fall on her knees.

Akame get what happened.

 _He saw her and he protected me…the icicles were destined to me…_

But for now, that was not important. Maybe…maybe there was still a way to save Tatsumi.

Akame crawled to him only and grabbed his hand.

"Tatsumi…I'm here…I'm right here…"

She looked at him in the eyes, gathered her courage and examined his wounds.

The sight crushed her hopes.

Finding its way through the wounds, Tatsumi's blood was flowing, painting both the dirt and grass with red.

Tatsumi was desperately trying to breathe but only managed to cough blood. His green eyes were staring at Akame, filled with fear and pain.

Nothing could be done to save him. He was already dying. Still, Akame desesperately searched for a solution.

 _Would it be possible to repeat the same process again? Freeze him and heal him later? No…his injuries are too…too…_

Her other hand reached Tatsumi's cheek. Even from this simple contact, she could feel his heartbeat. Each pulsation drew him closer to death.

 _I can't…I don't find a way to…I…I…_

Akame found herself crying, sobbing. Her right hand was holding her beloved's one as her left one was pressed against Tatsumi's cheek.

"Tatsumi…You can't… You'll be alright…Tatsumi…No…not again… "

* * *

All of sudden, Akame recalled unexpected memories of moments shared with Tatsumi.

At that time, when they were in the Night Raid's hideout kitchen. The night was lit by the full moon.

 _"I vow never to make you grieve!"_ Tatsumi promised.

In the Capital, ravaged by the fights. Tatsumi was dying, but he confessed his love to her.

 _" …I love you."_

And, not one minute ago, when he recovered his memories and told her how much he loved her.

 _"Akame…I love you. I truly do."_

Akame remembered every kind word he told her, every moment she spent with him. She was living some kind of near death experience.

But now, it was over. All these memories, which could have lead to a happy end would remain memories forever.

Life faded from Tatsumi's eyes as his heartbeats stopped.

"Tatsumi?...Tatsumi…answer…you promised me…"

Akame vainly called him.

Minutes ago, Tatsumi had tenderly smiled to her, kissed her.

And now, he was a lying dead, bathed with his own blood, killed wanting to protect Akame.

"TATSUMI!" she cried.

* * *

When she heard Akame's scream, Esdeath knew it was over. Tatsumi was dead.

And it was all her doing.

The sight of Akame and Tatsumi kissing each other had plunged her into a deep, uncontrollable wrath. Listening to her anger and emotions, she had tried to kill her rival on the spot.

But she did not expect Tatsumi to protect Akame.

 _I killed Tatsumi. After everything I did to save him, I killed him. I… I…_

Sceneries flashed in front of her eyes, in a glimpse of light.

Tatsumi fighting against his opponent in this tournament.

Tatsumi's smile which made her heart go faster.

Tatsumi pouting, when she announced him he would become hers.

Tatsumi's smell, when she embraced him this night.

Tatsumi's warm hand.

Tatsumi's reaction on their first date.

Tatsumi's taste when she kissed him.

Tatsumi. Tatsumi. Tatsumi. _Tatsumi._

 _What…have I done?_

* * *

Esdeath, still dazed by her feelings, heard footsteps. And then…

"Akame! Don't!"

"Big sis!"

Out of instinct, Esdeath dodged Murasame's edge.

In front of her, Akame, a light of pure hatred in the eyes was pointing her deadly katana towards Esdeath.

"Big sis!" repeated Kurome. "Stop that!"

A few weeks ago, Esdeath would've loved to fight against Akame with such a gaze. But not anymore.

Mechanically, she defended herself.

* * *

Akame's pain, sadness, sorrow and despair had now turned into anger and hatred directed towards Esdeath : the one who killed Tatsumi.

She was responsible of his death. She destroyed their future, the only future she ever wished for.

Her hatred gave her strength.

Esdeath directly or indirectly killed many of her friends. Akame needed every reason possible to hate her more, to fuel her inner fire.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!" she shrieked, while swinging Murasame. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

* * *

Esdeath did the same thing as Akame. In order to overcome her feeling, she told herself that it was Akame's fault. If only she hadn't kissed him, she wouldn't have shot him.

So, she was not at fault. It was entirely Akame's fault if Tatsumi was dead. Not hers.

"EVERYTHING ISYOUR FAULT!" she screamed back to Akame, unleashing her power and riposting.

None of them was allowed to make a single mistake.

Akame, thanks to her Teigu, only needed one cut to kill her opponent, and she knew Esdeath's trump card, Mahapadma.

Esdeath didn't want to use Mahapadma to attack ; she thought Akame had built countermeasures especially for this case.

On the other hand, she didn't want to have fun fighting like always. It was the first time enjoyment was not what she was seeking for.

Esdeath wanted to kill Akame. She wanted to erase her existence. It was also the first time she had such bloodlust and felt such hatred towards someone.

Before that, murder was natural to her, not tainted with feelings as it was right now.

* * *

Wave, still wearing Grand Chariot, was puzzled. The General had left him to go ahead.

When he found his way to the school, what he saw astonished him.

Akame and Esdeath fighting ferociously.

The school, half destroyed.

 _What the fuck happened here?!_

The villagers in Joyou were still looking for survivors and gathering dead corpses of bandits. There was nothing left to fear on this matter, but…

"Wave!"

Kurome called him. Ran and her were watching the fight at respectable distance.

Wave rejoined them and noticed the body lying in the grass tainted with blood.

Tatsumi, with several holes in the chest, the eyes closed. His injuries showed that even if he had a quick death, he suffered a lot.

"Tatsumi…no…what happened?" Wave choked.

Even without Incursio, Tatsumi was a skilled fighter, on the same level as Wave to say the least. Who could've killed him?

He saw the red soiled icicles Ran had extracted before and assembled the pieces of the puzzle.

 _Tatsumi's body pierced…icicles…the General and Akame fighting…_

"Could it be…did the General?..."

Wave shook his head. How did it come to that?

"What happened?!"

"It looked like Tatsumi was under some influence", Ran explained. "We don't know how, but he managed to regain control…and when it happened, Akame and him kissed…but the General saw them. Apparently, she wasn't aiming for Tatsumi, but he protected Akame and took the hits instead of her. And now…"

Wave understood.

"I see, more or less. Tatsumi…pal…why did it end like that?..."

He sadly looked at the body.

 _Tatsumi…he didn't deserve that. After everything he has done and went through…_

"Is he really?..." he asked, desperately. "Is there nothing we can…"

Ran nodded.

"Yes. I had to be sure, so when they were fighting, I dragged his body here with the help of Kurome and checked on him... It's over."

"Fuck…Tatsumi…"

Wave was sad, but something else was on. He pointed at Esdeath and Akame, fighting.

"I know it may look sudden but…we should stop them, right? Tatsumi wouldn't want them to fight to death…"

"No, he wouldn't", Kurome answered. "But…we're no match for them. They're both overwhelmed by their feelings, they won't listen. And if we try to interpose…"

Wave already knew the answer. Of course, they were no match for them. But…

"…so, we're gonna sit here and do nothing?" he muttered.

Ran grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wave. Don't even think about it. Face the truth ; if you go there, you'll just be killed. Nothing will changed, excepted the fact that you'll be dead. You don't want that, I don't want that, Kurome doesn't want that...and even Tatsumi wouldn't want that. Please, don't."

Wave gritted his teeth, and pulled back Grand Chariot.

"…it pains me like hell, but…ya right."

 _But what will happen? Even if one of them wins, what will become of the winner, if we can call that a winner?_

A frightening thought crossed his mind.

 _What would I do, if Kurome were to die?_ _How would I feel?..._

* * *

Pressed by Akame, Esdeath built up an ice wall to buy some time.

 _Murasame's threat is too important. I need to stay away from it._

It only took Akame a few seconds to break the wall, but it was enough for Esdeath to prepare her ice bullets.

"DIE!"

She fired rows and rows of bullets to her opponent.

Akame, unable to parry everything, was forced to continuously run and strike at the same time to escape the hail of projectiles.

"HURRY UP AND DIE!" Esdeath screamed, half mad.

Esdeath deployed all her willpower, creating bullets and changing the trajectory of the already existing ones at a fearsome speed.

Her brutal strategy forced Akame to constantly change her course and did not let her any opening.

An observer could have said that the two of them were weeding and plowing the meadow, as the ice bullets created hundred, thousands of holes in the ground.

* * *

Akame was well aware that she didn't stand a chance in ranged combat with Esdeath. Moreover, she was for now running at full speed to avoid the attacks and knew she could not maintain that pace forever.

 _I need to come closer. I only need to cut her once._

Despite her state of pure fury, she coldly analyzed her options and the situation.

Suddenly, she turned back, and instead of circling around Esdeath, she faced her and attacked her head on.

It looked like a foolish decision, given the fact that Esdeath's whole firepower would be directed to her.

But it was not.

If the bullets were fired directly towards her, their trajectory would become easy to read.

And as Akame predicted, the projectiles were linear. Every row had the same pattern. Thanks to that and her incredibly sharp reflexes, Akame was able to deflect every bullet that threatened her.

Powerless, Esdeath could only see her enemy slowly braving the hail of projectiles to finally arrive at her contact, forcing her to close combat quarter.

Without losing an instant, she drew her rapier and materialized an ice sword. Wielding her two blades, she started to dance with Akame, each step more dangerous than the precedent.

* * *

When it came to strength, stamina and speed, Akame was clearly under Esdeath. In a conventional fight, she would not have been able to defeat her alone.

But Akame's burning feelings were making her stronger, giving her the power to fight on equal foot with the Strongest of the –former– Empire.

Esdeath's feelings, however, were disturbing her. She was not used to. For the first time of her life, she felt remorse for killing someone. Remorse, sadness, pain, and above everything else, guilt.

Because of that, she was troubled and did not fight at her max capacity.

With these factors, their strengths were approximately equal.

* * *

Akame unleashed her swordsmanship, everything she had learnt since she used to carry a blade.

She constantly changed her style, aiming to destabilize Esdeath.

From successive rapid thrusts to violent hammering, from feints to furious assaults, from slashes to spin attacks.

None of them hit Esdeath who deflected everything, but that was reciprocal. Esdeath did not make any bold movement, wary of Murasame, and limited her offensive.

However, if their strengths were even, their staminas were not.

Akame was giving her all, but it was not enough. Her movements were slowly but surely slowing, her breathe becoming harder, her katana heavier.

And so, she began to step back under Esdeath's pressure.

It was at this moment that Akame, cornered, decided to reveal her trump card. She never used it before but was planning to do so against Esdeath if she had to finish her once and for all.

But in order to activate it, she had to discard her humanity.

That action was not to be taken lightly, nor easily doable.

One's humanity was the sum of one's being, existence, memories and feelings. Something so complex you couldn't really define it with words, because it was changing from one person to another.

For Akame, her "humanity" was her empathy, her love towards the others. She had thrown away most of it by becoming an assassin and by killing so much people.

At a time, she had even been ready to kill her own sister, her only family. In the end, she didn't, and lost that determination.

What became her last remnant of humanity was Tatsumi. Since Akame had reached her goal which was to build a new kingdom, the only reason she had left to live as a human was Tatsumi.

With Tatsumi by her side, she could've lived a happy and long life. She could've cast the killings and her sword aside and learn how to live as a human.

This dream, this hope was why she was hanging on to her "humanity".

However…Tatsumi was gone.

It was impossible, after all.

To live as a human in this world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A sudden burst of energy occurred, causing Esdeath to promptly retreat, intrigued.

 ** _Ennoodzuno_** **.**

Akame activated her trump card. She was bathed with black and red energy. Her eyes wore the curse Murasame displayed on its victims, and several red marking appeared on her body.

She spoke with a totally emotionless voice. A no longer human voice.

 **"I'll bury you."**

* * *

Esdeath immediately felt the difference. It was obvious Akame was now way much stronger than before.

 _Her speed is equal to mine…no, slightly above mine?!_ she thought.

A tenth of second later, they crossed swords, and Esdeath felt her arms shaking.

 _And her strength…the same goes for it._

It was bad. It only took one cut for her to die, and if Akame was quicker and stronger than her, surely this cut would come sooner or later.

Esdeath tried to slash away her opponent, but Akame, her reflexes tenfold, literally disappeared as she dodged.

 _Such a power-up must strain her body like hell and won't last forever. The only question is : how long?_

The normal course of action for Esdeath would have been to focus on her defense ; an easy task with her ice.

She could dress up strong walls or even create. an armor for herself ; in other words, earn time, temporize and wait for her opponent to weaken.

 _But_ –there was always a 'but'–, what if Akame had read through her? What if Akame was waiting for Esdeath to strengthen her defense to come up with a counter?

They both knew they were the strongest opponents in the country, maybe in the world, and they were destined to fight each other. In the light of that, it was safe to assume Akame had thought about their confrontation all this time.

That was why Esdeath could not take the risk to follow the logic. People were not moved by logic, after all.

Instead, she decided to minimize her guard and attack, attack and attack again, not letting Akame took the higher ground nor build a strategy.

Still wielding her dual blades, she concentrated to launch one of the new techniques she had thought of.

 ** _"Hundert Schwerter!"_** *****

A hundred swords materialized around her, and on her mental command, moved alongside her to fight Akame as well, hitting with the tip and the edge, cutting and thrusting all at the same time. However, none crossed or hit another, showing a new proof of Esdeath's mastering.

A swarm of swords was raging upon Akame, and still, she managed to remain unharmed, dodging sometimes from an inch all the blows.

What she could not dodge, she parried with Murasame or her sheet. She was dancing, moving so quickly she looked like an illusion.

Swords tried to cut her image, only to meet nothing but air.

Esdeath, even as her opponent, was impressed.

* * *

Akame was a machine. She had no reason left to live.

She had no more comrades, no more cause to fight for, and Tatsumi was dead.

All she could do now was avenge his death, along with all her friends' ones. Revenge was why she was still fighting.

 _I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter if I die now._

She extended her arm to piece Esdeath, but ten swords formed a shield and blocked the strike.

 _I just want to bury her. No matter what happens afterwards._

Akame let herself fall down to dodge a multi front attack.

 _I don't care. I don't care._

She saw an opening and went for it only to confront a blender-like assault from Esdeath.

 _I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_

She brandished Murasame, ready to strike with all her strength and put an end to the fight, but her eyes captured something on her right side.

The vision lasted less than one second, but it made her stop and move back.

 _Tatsu…mi?..._

She doubted her own vision. It couldn't be…and…still…

Tatsumi was there, standing in the grass. He was still tainted with blood, but for some reason, his wounds were now cured. There was not even a trace left excepted the holes in the clothes. Not a scar.

It was a miracle.

 _Is it…true? Is this the reality, or just another dream?_

Tatsumi slowly turned towards her.

Akame knew he was real. She dashed, running to meet him, embrace him, kiss him.

"TATSUMI!" she yelled.

However, as Akamewas running, she noticed something. At Tatsumi's feet, two bodies.

Kurome and Ran, beaten black and blue, unconscious but alive. And, barely standing, Wave, in a bad shape too.

"Akame!" Wave warned. "This…is not Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi's fist knocked him out right after he said that, and his head met the ground with a loud noise.

Akame took a quick look at Esdeath behind her, who was also staring at Tatsumi, aghast.

But in her head, feelings were mixed up.

 _If_ Tatsumi was still alive somehow…then she still had a reason to live.

 _If_ Tatsumi was alive, she used her trump card and inflicted herself a curse without reason.

But why was Tatsumi alive? He died right in front of her and did not possess the ability to heal by himself. So why?...

Wave told her that it was not Tatsumi. What did he mean?

Too much questions and too much emotions were buzzing inside her.

"Tatsumi?..." she softly called.

When he glared at her, she understood what Wave meant. There was no hidden sense behind his words.

The man standing in front of her was simply not Tatsumi.

Tatsumi would never wear this malevolent expression of his face…and Tatsumi did not have red eyes. Tatsumi's eyes were green, like two emeralds.

These ones were red with cross slit pupils. It remembered her something, but in the storm of her thoughts, she did not manage to recall what…

Suddenly, Tatsumi spoke, but not with his cheerful voice. This one was rasped, bestial.

 **"Finally. I warned him I would take over, but I did not think that time would come so quickly! Finally, I have my own body!"**

 _Is it…Incursio?!_

 **"I know you."**

During a second, Akame hoped he recognized her.

 **"You are the one who allowed him to push me back."**

Tatsumi smiled. His smile was cruel and cold.

 **"It will be my great pleasure to kill you."**

Akame saw the attack coming and blocked Tatsumi's fist.

She was still strengthened by _Ennoodzuno_ and yet, she felt his explosive power. Tatsumi was indeed strong, but not that much!

Though, she didn't fight back. Not with Murasame, which could have killed him.

The only option left was to retreat, and so she did. A weird fact was that Tatsumi's movements were clumsy, disordered, like a newborn learning how to walk and move.

He directed his gaze to Akame again, but when he saw Murasame, he frowned.

 **"That weapon…is dangerous. If what I saw is correct, it can kill in one cut…"**

Was it really Incursio? It would make sense, but to Akame, this possibility was…hardly believable.

One thing sure, he wanted to kill her and was wary of Murasame.

* * *

What happened in reality was simple. Even if, thanks to the force of his memories and his love for Akame, Tatsumi managed to push away Incursio aka Tyrant, the latter was still inside of him, a part of himself.

When Tatsumi's conscious faded away because of the injuries he suffered, Tyrant took his place. By using his own vital force, he healed his body, and, having the upper hand, exchanged places with Tatsumi.

Tyrant was now inhabiting Tatsumi's own body.

* * *

"TATSUMIIIIII!"

Akame looked at Esdeath in disbelief, who ran towards Tatsumi, her arms wide open to hug him.

Esdeath was in joy. She could not believe it. Tatsumi was alive, and it was not an illusion.

It was real, and she wanted to taste that reality, every bit of it.

"You're alive! You're ali–"

At the moment she reached him, without any warning, Tatsumi threw a violent punch in her right side, powerful enough to make her gasp under the shock.

"Gah–"

This time, she saw him preparing the next blow, but hurt as she was, there was nothing to be done, excepted…

 ** _"Mahapadma!"_**

With time and space frozen, Esdeath managed to retreat at reasonable distance.

She quickly examined her condition.

 _Even if I wanted to keep it in my sleeve for as long as possible, I was right to use it now. His blows are incredibly tough. I have at least three ribs broken and maybe internal damages…_

She coughed, spat some blood, and time resumed.

Tatsumi grunted when his second only met air. He looked for Esdeath, and eventually found her.

 **"What is that? Can you teleport?..."**

"It is not Tatsumi!" Akame warned, a little bit too late.

At the same time, Esdeath noticed his eyes.

 _I…know these eyes. No, not these ones, but…_

As she was reflecting on what happened to Tatsumi, Esdeath suddenly connected pieces.

 _These eyes. Wave had one like these when he summoned Grand Chariot, but it was blue. And Incursio, Tatsumi's Teigu, was the prototype of Grand Chariot._

She came up with a hypothesis.

 _If Tatsumi has the eyes…is it possible ,in a way or another, that Incursio took control of his body? That would explain his behavior, voice and eyes…_

However, this hypothesis had weak points and did not solve the matter.

In the first place, why was Tatsumi possessed by Incursio? And if it was meant to happen, why now and not before? Was it even possible?

 _Too many questions and not enough data to determine what is true…_ Esdeath darkly thought. _But the most important is : how can I save him?_

As she was still thinking, Akame came near her. Esdeath immediately raised her guard, but Akame shook her head lightly.

"I know this is rather sudden, but...can we put aside our fight for now?"

It was the last thing Esdeath expected from her, given the fact that minutes ago, she was trying to kill her like crazy, even releasing the trump card she had hidden for years.

"Say again?"

"I want you…no, us to forget what just happened. Tatsumi is alive, and we can save him. Together."

As Esdeath was still dumbfounded, Akame flared up.

"Do you think it's easy for me to ask _you_ that?! So for heaven's sake, give me an answer!"

Esdeath looked at Akame, and remembered the two of them kissing. It was still a painful memory, but…

"You love him", she stated, while watching Tatsumi, who was examining his own body and trying to clumsily move.

"Yes."

"And so do I. But only one can have him."

"…"

"It looks like he loves you", she sighed. "But…if he dies here, I won't have a chance to seduce him and have him back. That is why I'll help you. Right?"

"I only ask for your help. Your reasons don't matter."

Esdeath laughed, and grimaced in pain.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

In response, Akame showed her Murasame.

"…what do you intend to do with that?"

"Save him."

Esdeath glared at her, eyes in the eyes.

"Answer honestly. Do you plan to _save_ him, or to _release_ him? "

"I'll save him. That is the plan. I'll bring him back." Akame answered.

"What are the chances for your plan to actually work?"

"Fifty fifty, I'd say."

"I guess asking for more would be unreasonable", Esdeath sighed. "By the way, why do you need me that much? If you have a plan, you could have saved him by yourself."

"Truth to be told, my trump card's effects are about to end. And…I feel that the aftereffect will be really painful."

"Haha. As I suspected. I guess we're even in that case. Tatsumi…or whoever it is who controls him, caught off guard. Since I used Mahapadma to escape him and have fought all the night, I'd say I'm at the third of my optimal condition."

Akame chuckled.

"Let's hope this will be enough. Well, it looks like our guest is becoming rather impatient. We should take care of him."

"What do you want me to do?...hell, I don't like taking orders from you."

"I only need one cut. One opening. But he's wary of Murasame, so I need you to buy me time and give me that opening."

"Roger that. I won't ask why you want to cut Tatsumi with your Teigu, but I promise you that if he dies, you're next."

* * *

Suddenly, Tatsumi grunted.

 **"This body…is too weak. Not strong enough. I have to correct that."**

At Esdeath's and Akame's horror, Tatsumi began to transform.

It was a dreadful scene. Noises of broken bones and torn flesh resounded, as the man they knew was growing into a gigantic dragon.

The creature deployed its great wings, and its powerful, armored body appeared in a frightening splendor.

"What is that…is it a Danger Beast?" Esdeath asked.

The dragon was all but human. His cruel red eyes shined with malevolent and ruse as his long claws and fangs promised a painful death.

"Tatsumi! Get a grip on yourself!" Akame cried, vainly.

 **"I am not Tatsumi. This weakling is dead. I am Tyrant."**

* * *

At a surprising speed for a being of that height, he went for Akame, but Esdeath blocked him with her ice, which didn't stand the impact.

Tyrant tried to pursue his assault, as Akame was stepping back, but once again, Esdeath intervened and tried to cuff him by wrapping ice around his feet and wrists.

 **"Do you really think that will stop me?!"** Tyrant rasped.

"No, but it slowed you!" Esdeath claimed. " _Weissschnabel!"_

She didn't mean to kill him, and perfectly knew he would find a way to counter her attack.

With a roar, Tyrant freed himself from the ice and sliced the icicles with his large claws.

 _At first, his movements were totally disordered, but not anymore. It's his original body, now, and he knows how to use it,_ Esdeath realized.

However, this was part of her plan. The next instant, she came to contact, and laying her hand on his leg, completely froze him.

 _It reminds me this time, when I saved him the same way…_

"NOW!" she shouted.

The sentence she intended to say was 'Akame, do it now'.

A shadow moved in the back of the dragon ; even if he was immobilized, Akame aimed for his blind spot.

She lifted Murasame high, gaining momentum to make sure to pierce through the ice and the reinforced skin, but during this short time lap, Tyrant managed to get free in an explosion of ice shards, forcing Akame to cancel her attack.

 **"You are weak! I am the strong, here!"**

 _Wait, that's my line,_ Esdeath thought.

Taking Esdeath aback, Tyrant spat a large fire stream on her, forcing her to hastily create an ice wall for her protection.

Taking advantage of the flames blinding her, Tyrant slammed down Esdeath's defense and tried to catch her.

He would have succeeded if Esdeath didn't summon an ice pillar, which, coming from the ground, hit Tyrant's chin.

This powerful uppercut destabilized the dragon who did not expect it. Esdeath seized the opportunity and sectioned the tendons of his knees with her dual blades.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

His spiked tail, more like a morning star, swept the entire area. Both Akame and Esdeath jumped to avoid it, and found themselves chatting in the air.

"Akame, do you plan to do something?! I have the feeling I'm managing the entire fight!"

"I need an opening, and I need to find its blind spots."

"I will not be able to maintain this pace forever… Get ready, I have an idea that will buy you some time to analyze this bastard!"

As soon as she landed, Esdeath resumed her offensive.

 ** _"Toter Wald!"**_**

Tens of tall ice spiked spears appeared all around Tyrant and converged to pierce him or obstruct his vision.

As he was fighting to get rid of the nuisances, Esdeath summoned more and more spears, making it impossible for him to overcome the flow.

 _I burnt too much energy. If Akame doesn't make it in the next minutes, it'll be over..._

* * *

Akame was patiently analyzing Tyrant's moves and possible openings.

Even if he didn't look at her, she had the feeling that he was on full alert. Yes, even if he was fighting Esdeath, he was wary of Murasame and therefore waiting for her to make a mistake.

She noticed that Esdeath's spears disposition was always the same.

 _She repeats the same attack over and over to allow me to see Tyrant's breaches._

However, Tyrant was not easy to understand. He was acting out of instinct, like he always had done in his previous life, but this instinct was one of the bests.

To destroy the ice spears, he used every part of his body : his claws, fangs, horns, tail, legs and arms. After all, a simple bump of his gigantic armored body was enough to break the ice, and he used this at his advantage.

 _This is a fight of endurance. The first who will falter will lose, and surely, it will be Esdeath. I have to cut him before it comes to that._

Akame's body was in pain. The power up procured by her trump card was long gone, and now, the marks all over her body were burning her.

But…

 _Found it._

Akame was sure that _this_ opening was the best she could obtain and aim for.

In truth, she had spotted four openings where she could cut. But one was highly above the others.

His right knee.

The issue was not to pierce through his reinforced skin. Murasame was tough enough to do so. No, what Akame feared and took in consideration was the trap Tyrant could have set up.

She could have hit many points, but it was certain that Tyrant was watching them and prepared to crush her.

 _It reeks of something fishy, but I have to attack now_ , she thought, still running around the fight between Esdeath and Tyrant. It was a question of seconds before her ally would run out of stamina.

Akame waited for the same pattern of ice spears to occur again, and without a single hesitation, moved forward.

It was do or die.

As soon as she took her step, she, again, felt the time altering.

One says that this feeling occurs when you're in a great stress…or about to die.

She aimed for the safest area she could spot : the base of his back, with a thrust coming from behind.

Doing so, there were likely little chances that he could retaliate immediately, and Murasame's curse would reach his heart quickly enough to prevent any move.

Despite the ambient chaos –as ice spears were still flying and emerging from the ground–, Akame remained focused on her sole objective.

Every step she took lasted an eternity, as she was slowly coming closer from Tyrant.

Eventually, she jumped to give him _the_ cut.

Everything was going smoothly.

That is why at this moment, Akame knew this choice was certainly bad.

* * *

Esdeath saw Akame jump and grinned. It was the perfect spot, the perfect moment to cut. She would have done the same.

But her smile died on her lips when Tyrant's eyes shined. Instead of destroying the ice spear which was going to pierce his lower body, he dodged, spinning on himself.

 _Damn it._

The lance was now diving into Akame, who, still in the air, could not avoid it.

She could break it, of course, but Tyrant was already lifting his claws to tear her apart, and Esdeath could've sworn that he was smiling.

 _This bastard read us. No wonder why he survived all this time even when hunted. His adaptability is impressive._

There was no mistake in their strategy nor their performances given the time they had and their states. They did everything they could.

But it was coming to an end.

 _Did you read that, bastard?!_ Esdeath thought with a smirk, lifting her hand.

* * *

 _It's over,_ Akame thought. _Even if I break the ice spear, Tyrant will crush me. And even if I land intact, by some miracle, Esdeath doesn't have the strength to keep on._

But still, she didn't give up. She readied her arms, ready to strike and face death with dignity, until her last breath.

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her hips. A simple glance sufficed.

 _Ice?!_

Instantly, she found herself flying, pushed to the right by some force. Thanks to that trajectory, she avoided the spear _and_ Tyrant's blow coming from above.

She looked at Esdeath and understood.

Esdeath had created ice on Akame and was making it fly to move and allow her to escape the attacks.

 _She reacted so quickly…what a monster,_ Akame thought, impressed.

Esdeath lead her on Tyrant's left side, wide open.

Akame did not hesitate. It was a bet, but there was no other solution.

Still, she had to flip the switch to cut through what had been her lover.

 **"BURY!"**

Murasame fended off the steel-looking skin like it was paper, reached the flesh and propagated its curse inside the dragon's body.

 **"NO!"** growled Tyrant.

* * *

Right after the decisive blow, Esdeath manipulated the ice on Akame to eject her afar from Tyrant's range.

She could have let her die at Tyrant's hands, but if her plan did not work, she wanted to kill her by herself.

* * *

Tyrant was shaking, convulsing, as if he was fighting a disease or a poison, which was actually the case.

 **"GWWW–OOOOOOHHHHHH–"**

His claws reached for the wound inflicted by Akame, where Murasame's marks were already spreading to its entire body.

With a roar, he shred his own side, but under the skin, on the red flesh, the deadly marks were spreading too.

Still, the dragon didn't stop and kept digging in, desperately trying to prevent the curse from spreading.

It was useless, and somehow, Tyrant was aware of that fact. The energy he deployed was only born from despair.

 **"OOOHHHHH–"**

Tyrant stopped his gestures, frozen in a weird posture.

 **"…"**

Under the dumbfounded gazes of Akame and Esdeath, the dragon began to literally evaporate. His scales, skin, flesh and bones turned into dust.

The silver mist gently disappeared in the night, and Tatsumi, the real Tatsumi, as naked as a worm, his eyes closed, was lying in the ravaged field.

 _It…worked? But…what did she do?..._

Esdeath gave Akame a puzzled look.

"I simply…killed Incursio."

"…'simply', you say? But how…why…"

She shook her head as she couldn't express all her questions.

"My reasoning was 'if Incursio is controlling Tatsumi, all I have to do is kill it.' The remaining question was 'would Murasame's curse affect both of them, or only the dominant one?' I didn't know that. But…I think that Murasame granted my wish."

"So that's why you said 'fifty fifty'"...

Akame nodded in silence.

* * *

None of them came out intact of the battle.

They checked on Kurome, Ran and Wave conditions. Fortunately, the three of them 'only' suffered from contusions and broken bones.

Esdeath was exhausted and injured, something that nearly never happened to her. Akame was in a bad shape because of Ennoodzuno's backlash.

As sun was beginning to rise, Wave and Ran went to meet the soldiers of the latter, who were already helping the villagers to bury the dead and rebuilt the houses.

Kurome gathered the few children alive. Sadly, all the mothers inside the school had been killed by Champ, trying to protect their kids.

And during all this time, refusing to even receive first aids, Akame and Esdeath were watching Tatsumi, covered with a blanket.

He was alive and breathing, but didn't wake up.

They were beginning to fear the worst. Was it possible that Murasame killed his soul, in a way or another?

Such a thing was unbelievable, impossible, but they had seen so many things…

None of them evocated the fight they had before the transformation of Tatsumi.

None of them wanted to resume this fight…nor could.

They waited in silence for the one they loved to awake, sat near him.

Because they wanted him to awake and show them his shining smile, this smile they both cherished.

And yet, Akame and Esdeath were also aware that Tatsumi would only choose one of them.

* * *

 **First of all, I have something to ask you.**

 **I know that many of you don't leave a review, but please, do so for my own sake.  
I know, this is selfish, but honestly, just seeing a cheer or to see that you're pumped for the next chapter really makes me happy.  
So again, please, do so, even to say that you're not happy with what happens or you find it very bad. It helps me too, that way I can see the wrong points in my work.**

* * *

 **And now... Notes concerning the battle!**

 ***Hundert Schwerter : A Hundred Swords (litteraly ; if there are german readers, tell me if I'm wrong please).  
** Toter Wald : Dead Forest**

 **Sooo. This fight was tough to write. I wanted Akame and Esdeath to express their ways of fighting.  
Esdeath's creativity and Akame's 'professionalism', along with her feelings interjecting in the battle.  
Also, I wanted it (and the way she saves Tatsumi) to remain 'loyal' to the manga, cause I liked it. ****I just rearranged it to fit my desires.**

* * *

 **Now, now. The next chapter will be the end of this (short?) story.  
The pairing will be revealed, and what happens to them too. Tatsumi will definitely end with one of them...but who? :D  
I hope you won't be disappointed, but hey, you can't please everyone!**

 **Since I'm a little bit busy right now, the last chapter will come out maybe in the next two weeks, and will not be that long.  
I want it to shake your very being, y'know! Since I recently watched Golden Time, I'm pretty sensitive actually...**

 **Also, I will remake/rewrite/edit the previous chapters once I'm done with the final one.  
I have details to add and things to change, to make a clever and enjoyable story.**

 **Thanks for your support. Really.**


	15. Farewell (END)

**Aaand, this is the final chapter...**

 **One word for now : Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hnnn…"

Tatsumi, bathed with morning sunlight, started to wince.

Both Akame and Esdeath came closer to observe his reactions.

He opened the eyes, but almost closed them right after, blinded by the light.

"...damn…"

Carefully, Tatsumi repeated the operation, and this time, he managed to keep his eyes open. Then, he saw Esdeath's and Akame's faces.

Daring not to breath, the two of them were staring at him, so close their heads were almost conflicting each other.

"…who are you?" he muttered.

But before they could react or say anything, he softly laughed.

"Just kidding..."

A moment later, he received two punches in the face, one from Akame and one from Esdeath.

"Ooof!"

"YOU IDIOT!" exclaimed Akame.

"DON'T MAKE THAT KIND OF JOKE!" yelled Esdeath.

"There was no need to hit me, I said I was kidding…" Tatsumi complained, sitting and massaging his cheeks.

"You idiot!" repeated Akame. "I couldn't bear to…Tatsumi?"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Tatsumi's tears.

"Are you okay?" worried Esdeath. "Did we hurt you?"

"No…It's just…"

Tatsumi sniffed and wiped his cheeks, trying to get a grip, but finally burst in tears, hardly sobbing.

Akame and Esdeath, taken aback, could only watch him.

He eventually calmed enough to talk.

"I was so afraid…afraid not to see you again, afraid to hurt you. When Tyrant controlled my body… it was like…I was buried inside of me, but I saw everything."

Tatsumi's eyes were still wet when he looked at them.

"I was afraid I'd kill you…so afraid at a certain point, I wanted to die. When Akame delivered the blow…I felt myself surrounded by nothing but darkness. I thought it was over and was happy, because my death would mean I'd never harm you. But I realized…"

Tatsumi gasped, his throat tight.

"…I realized I didn't want to die... I wanted to see you again, spend more time with you, live with you. I feared it'd never happen, so now…I…I am so happy, so relieved…"

Troubled, Akame embraced him and held him firmly, as he was still sobbing and crying.

"…I just want to be with you…" he murmured.

* * *

Esdeath was not doing well.

An odd and painful feeling was tearing her heart apart as Akame and Tatsumi were in each other arms.

She felt a bit of anger, but essentially sadness and sorrow. She was not used to these emotions, which was why she was hurting so much.

Silently, she get up and started to walk away.

 _No surprise he chose Akame. She's by his side from the start. They know each other very well. Me, on the other side…well, did I ever bring something to him excepted pain and sorrow?..._

Esdeath's throat tightened.

 _I even killed him, out of rage and jealousy. So I don't deserve to be with him… That would mean I'm right to leave them together. But why does it hurt me so much, if it's the right thing to do?!_

Her heart was ready to explode. She resumed her walk.

"Esdeath?"

A voice coming from behind made Esdeath stop. She turned her head to see Tatsumi looking at her, still in Akame's arms.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you want me to say it? I'm leaving. I'm leaving you both, so you can live happily without me."

Tatsumi gently broke his embrace with Akame and hardly get up on his feet, still covered with his blanket.

"I don't want you to leave", he said.

"But I…"

"I want you to stay with me, by my side."

"What?"

Akame was as puzzled as Esdeath.

Tatsumi seemed to realize what he just said. He scratched his head, looking for the right words.

"…I…love you."

"HAA?!"

Again, both Esdeath and Akame exclaimed in unison. Akame, especially, was not looking very happy.

Before she could say anything, Tatsumi raised a hand and developed his thoughts.

"I…always had something for you. When you kidnapped me, when we were with the Jaegers. I had a liking for you, but it was always blurred by your other side. Your darkness, your cruelty. Because of that, I never managed to love you entirely. I simply could not."

Esdeath was holding her breathe.

"But after I lost my memories, you were here for me…and I met someone entirely different. I remember that. A proud, strong, beautiful woman, but caring and kind towards me without an inch of darkness. When I was despaired, you carried me out of my sadness and showed me I had to move forward. You were so blinding, at that time. And when you kissed me, that day, I understood that I loved you."

Akame was glaring at him, but he did not stop.

"And, as if to confirm my thoughts, from this day on, you changed…you were smiling genuinely. You acted like a 'normal' human being, losing step by step your coldness towards the others. You…changed, as well as you changed me. Well, you still have some impulses, like when you tortured the bandit or tried to kill Akame, but…that's a start, and if I reject you now, it will not change. I want you to change."

He paused, then added :

"I'm sure you aren't the cold Ice Queen anymore. Otherwise, you wouldn't be there. You wouldn't have saved me, you wouldn't have tagged with Akame, you would just have kept my dead body to contemplate it like a sicko…"

Tatsumi froze. The last part of what he said wasn't really a compliment.

"Well…that aside…now, I can say that I love you. I love what you are now, your entire self. I love you, Esdeath."

The moment he pronounced her name, Esdeath felt a wave of chills through her body.

It was the first time he said that. Her feelings were about to explode inside of her.

She was happy. So happy. An overwhelming wave of tenderness was taking over her.

 _He loves me…Tatsumi loves me…_

Tatsumi noticed Akame's glare. She was not angry, but…her look was afraid, despaired, like a puppy someone would abandon.

"Ah…Akame, don't get it wrong, I love you too…"

Silent fell upon them.

It was an impasse.

Suddenly, both Akame and Esdeath spoke up :

"Who do you choose?" they asked.

Their glances were imploring him as well as threatening him.

 _God…what have I done?!_

As they were growing impatient, he timidly said :

"…both?"

"Haaaa?!"

* * *

Tatsumi himself could not believe what he just suggested.

"You want _us_ to live…together? With that psycho killer?!" Akame flared.

"I love you, Tatsumi but I won't share you!" Esdeath claimed.

"She will try to turn you into her slave!"

"She doesn't understand our love, cast her aside!"

Interrupting their protestations, Tatsumi spoke calmly and firmly.

"I love you both. I can't change that…nor that I can imagine living without one of you. Both of you are part of me…and very, very important to me. I know what I'm asking is weird, selfish and maybe illegal, but…that is how I feel. So, would you follow me?"

He was so serious Esdeath and Akame were aghast. But Esdeath was the first to get a grip on herself.

"If I accept this, Tatsumi, you have to promise me that whatever happens, you won't neglect me. Never, ever, ever. I'll stay by your side, and tolerate Akame, but if you start to prefer her to me…I won't…I will…it will hurt me…"

"Esdeath. I love you both, equally. In fact, without one of you, I would be…incomplete. So yes, I promise you."

"If that's the case…it's fine by me."

When Tatsumi looked at Akame, she sighed.

"…I see there's no way you'll change your mind."

"Indeed."

"…you're a cruel one. I have no choice but to accept…but I am not lesbian, alright?! I will stay for you, not for her!"

"Fair enough", Tatsumi laughed. "But I'm sure you'll get used one to each other. After all, you spent a lot of time together!"

"For you sake…"

"Yes. Thank you. To both of you. And thank you for granting my wish."

"Which is?"

"Having the two most beautiful women in the world, the ones I love with all my heart, only for me, with me, forever."

Embarrassed by what he just said, Tatsumi blushed. He needed to change the subject.

"…I know this is a bit off topic, but…could you lend me some clothes?..."

* * *

Tatsumi was his bedroom, in their house. They learned at the dinner that it was Ran's former house before he left the town.

Ranwas happy that it served them well, and told them he had no issue with them staying there, since he planned to go back to the Capital once Joyou rebuilt.

Ran also gave them fresh news : the new kingdom they contributed to create was doing well, excepted a few rebellions like the one they suffered.

Tatsumi was presumed dead, as well as Wave and Kurome. Esdeath and Akame, however, were still wanted, but the officials were persuaded they had fled in another country.

Ran did not approve their actions in the Capital, but given the help they gave to save Joyou, he promised them not to tell the government they were here.

All of them regretted the death of the children, but at least, some had been saved.

And now that everything was over, they all had to decide what to do from now on.

 _Geez…what I am gonna do?_ Tatsumi thought.

He was trying to sleep but simply couldn't.

Engaging yourself to two maiden and giving to polygamy had this kind of side effects.

 _This was for sure a good speech…and I was telling the truth…but boy, what I am gonna do? Where will we live and how? Akame would be happy to live a peaceful life, after all this killing…but Esdeath is more the adventurous type. And I really want them to be as happy as me… Wait, what kind of life do I want?...I guess everything's fine for me. But I have to find something for all of us three. Aaaaaah, damn it!_

Out of frustration, he grabbed his hair and rolled all over the bed like an angry child.

 _And since I'm the one who proposed that, I'm the one who has to find a solution…_

* * *

Suddenly, the door of the room opened.

Tatsumi feigned to sleep, but risked a quick glance at the one who entered.

Akame, in a cute nightdress, was slowly walking towards him.

 _What the…_ Tatsumi thought.

Akame naturally sneaked in the bed, pressing her body against his.

"Tatsumi…do you sleep?" she murmured.

 _I wonder if any man could sleep if a beauty in nightdress broke up in his room and joined him at bed,_ Tatsumi mentally answered.

But, just in case, he decided to remain silent. If he was mistaking, he could pay the hard price…

However, Akame did not seem to intend to do anything. She simply lied at his side, as if she was just here to sleep.

… _I won't be able to sleep at all if she stays here! What am I supposed to do?! Try to sleep anyway? Fuck her like crazy? No, that would be an instant dead flag! Feign to suddenly awake to chase her?_

At this moment, Akame slightly moved, and her warm curves pressed against Tatsumi.

… _shit. Another place of me has awoken…thanks God it is not pointing in her direction…_

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Akame?...what are you doing here?" he asked, turning over, acting as if he just woke up.

The room was dark, as the only source of light was the moonlight coming from the window, but he saw she was blushing.

"It-it-it's just…Najenda told me before that when two persons are in love, they sleep together…so I wanted to try…"

Tatsumi was aghast.

 _Wait…how can she be so innocent?!_ _She was really going to_ just _sleep here?!_

He hesitated. Did he have to explain it to here? Wouldn't she be disgusted or afraid?

But finally, his desire outweighed his reason.

"…Akame…when two persons in love 'sleep' together, this is not exactly what it means…"

"So what is it?"

"…"

Tatsumi did not find the words. It was worst than explaining it to kids how to make babies!

"Well, I cannot explain it clearly… it is, hem…when you give pleasure to the one you love…and she or he does the same for you."

"Like, a good meal?" Akame asked, genuinely intrigued.

"…not really."

"So how?"

 _Stay calm, Tatsumi. Control yourself. You can do it. Nothing's impossible. Just do it!_

"I never did it, but Lubbock told me about...so maybe…I can show you?" he asked timidly, sitting.

Akame redressed herself.

"Sure!"

"I have to warn you…it may seem a little bit strange, but do not overreact, okay? Like, do not punch me or break my neck…"

"Why would I?"

"Whatever, just don't, okay?"

"Okay."

Tatsumi tried to remember precisely what Lubbock showed him in his mangas.

He gently laid his hands on Akame's bared arms, enjoyed her smooth skin, and started to caress her.

As she was shivering, he drew closer and kissed her, but not like a first time kiss.

This time, he went deeper, stronger, drinking her saliva and licking her teeth, which surprised her.

"Hnh-mm!"

Tatsumi immediately stopped, worried.

"A..are you alright? You didn't like it?"

"N-no, I'm fine…it's…strange, but not unpleasant…please keep going…"

Akame had lowered her eyes, and was blushing in a way so cute he could hardly contain himself.

"Okay…"

Tatsumi kissed her again, slowly but passionately, and soon, his hands were reaching for her chest. He took the time to enjoy her delicate yet gorgeous curves, as her breathing slightly went faster due to his touching.

As he had troubles with her nightdress, she softly spoke :

"M-maybe if I take it off...it will be easier?"

 _Oh God, I didn't expect her to propose that!_ Tatsumi thought.

In a certain way, Akame's timid behavior was extremely hot.

"P-please…"

Akame removed her cloth, and even in the dark yet illuminated room, her nudity was a heavenly sight.

She was the incarnation of the perfect teen. Her muscled, beautiful thighs which leaded to her godly ass, her flat tummy and above, her perfect zised breasts. Her long black hair gave her an aura of chastity which only made her lovelier.

And on top of all of that, Murasame's marks, due to the activation of her trump card, were still printed on her body. The red marks made her hotter, if possible.

Tatsumi found himself drooling, and almost made a heart attack when Akame whispered :

"D-d-don't look at me like this, it's kind of embarrassing…"

 _SHE'S SO CUTE!_ Tatsumi mentally screamed. _Wait. Control yourself. Control…Control? What is it?_

"If I strip too...maybe it will be less embarrassing for you?"

"...yeah, maybe..."

He took off his shirt and underpants, letting Akame admire his muscled torso. Her eyes buzzed when she saw his already erected cock.

Without a word, he went for her breasts. They were the absolute, perfect size : not too big nor flat, like two apples only waiting to be picked.

He grabbed them with his hands, started to pinch and play with them, hypnotized by this sight he never thought he would ever admire.

Akame moaned when he touched her tits, as it was a little bit painful but pleasurable. And the instant he kissed them, she gasped.

Tatsumi, on his side, was surprised by her reactions. He didn't expect her to be so…sensitive.

Even if he thought that, he wasn't in position to talk : he could literally not stop his doing, sucking her tits like fine lollipops and caressing her legs.

However, he felt an urge, and stopped his movements. Akame was already panting, and she addressed him a timid smile.

"It was…pleasant…"

"…this is not over."

"What?"

"Spread your legs".

Akame, curious and a little bit worried, did as she was told, offering him a direct view of her vagina and her thin pubic hair.

In Tatsumi's mind, her womanhood was almost calling him, and his head, heart and cock were going crazy.

He crawled to her hidden treasure, and tasted it with the tip of his tongue, instantly arousing her.

 _What is that?!_ they thought in unison.

At first, he slowly licked her entire vagina, but noticed that Akame reacted a lot more when he touched the upper part.

Wanting to confirm his find, he focused his doing on her clitoris, moving his tongue faster and faster, as she was overflowing him with juices and twitching.

Tatsumi did not notice it, but Akame was literally bucking and twisting from pleasure, loudly moaning, and still, trying not to hit or interrupt him.

"T-t-t-…Tatsu-m-m-mi…" she gasped. "I…I f-feel s-strange…"

Ignoring her, Tatsumi fastened the rhythm, stimulating her so much that she instinctively locked his head with her legs, half shocking him ; but that only deepened his lust.

 _I can't…think…straight…_ Akame's mind was blurred.

In response, he plunged his tongue deeper, in a ultimate assault. A few seconds later, he made her cum for the first time of her life.

"TATSU–"

The instant she came, she felt waves of pure pleasure running down her whole body, making her convulse, scream, and soaking her legs as well as Tatsumi's mouth.

It was like electricity was running down her skin, her sensitivity tenfold. She was exhausted as if she just fought for three days, and yet, she felt so _good_.

Her heartbeat racing, she realized she had head-locked her lover, and when her legs inadvertently brushed against Tatsumi's cheek, she violently shivered. The contact sufficed to arouse her again, as she wanted to feel this wonderful sensation again.

"Tat..Tatsumi…can you…do it again?" she panted.

But Tatsumi was not moving. When she took a look at him, he was licking his lips, drinking her cum.

"S-sorry Akame…I…I can't resist anymore!"

Before she could understand, he put his hands on her sides, and without a warning, thrust his dick in her pussy, tearing her hymen apart.

 _God, my cock is melting…it's like I'm…whh…_

It felt so good he could not describe it. The tip of his cock, especially, was so sensitive he could cum any second. It was like he was complete, fulfilled with pleasure, and each thrust deepened this sensation of absolute well being.

He could not stop his hips from moving, clumsily, and came not even a minute later.

"AKAME!"

"TATSUMI!"

Akame, who had felt an incredible pain when he brutally forced his way inside her, was incredibly sensitive since she came right before. When Tatsumi's dick rubbed her insides, she wanted him not to ever stop, to continue to fuck her all the night. The moment she felt his cum inside of her, alongside with pleasure, she feared it was over, but Tatsumi did not even pause and resumed to bang her a few seconds later.

 _She's so wet and so warm…how can someone be that wet and warm here?!_ Tatsumi managed to think. She had embraced him and was hardly panting on his shoulder. Her warm breath and moans only aroused him more.

"Akame, get on your knees and hands."

"T-t-Tasumi?"

"It will feel better that way…"

Akame, sweating, did as she was told.

 _Is that even possibl–OHHH"_

She couldn't even think her doubts since Tatsumi started to fuck her in doggy style.

 _So…SO DEEP!_

Thanks to their new position, Tatsumi's entire cock found his way inside Akame, to the point that none of the two knew who was thrusting who.

The pain due to the red marks on Akame's body mixed with pleasure, giving birth to a whole new sensation ; like her whole body was melting.

Tatsumi had lost count of how many times they had cum, most of the time together. His orgasms were now dry, as he was out of cum, but it did not matter. He only wanted to feel good and to make Akame feel good, both of them united in lust.

* * *

For the second time of the night, the door opened. Esdeath, entirely naked, was on the threshold.

Akame and Tatsumi, who were resting a little bit between two orgasms, froze.

"Looks like you're having fun. Mind if I join you?"

Of course, this was not a true question.

As quick as a lighting, Esdeath handcuffed Akame with ice restrains and did the same for Tatsumi, tying him to the bed.

"Tatsumi!" Akame cried.

She was not worry about Esdeath's intentions, but did not want to stop their love session.

Esdeath shot a glance at her.

"You had your time. Now, my turn."

Tatsumi understood there was no use.

"She's right, Akame…I told you I wanted to be with both of you, so I can't be selfish. Go on, Esdeath. Do as you please. I am yours."

He was slightly worried, but at the same time, excited.

Akame was a pure, innocent girl ; Esdeath was more the savage type.

"To do as I please", she repeated, a large grin on her face. "What a surprise. That was exactly what I intended to do."

Tatsumi could admire her hot body and the tattoo on her chest, mark of her Teigu. Then, everything blurred.

* * *

Tatsumi screamed loudly when Esdeath bit his nipples while masturbating him with her hands.

He screamed when she inserted a wet finger in his anus while riding him.

She played with him by drawing him near orgasm before stopping, making him beg her to continue so he could cum.

Even if it was painful and humiliating, Tatsumi found pleasure in this particular lovemaking.

Esdeath ordered Tatsumi to pleasure her with her mouth, and nearly drowned him with her juices, as she requested ten orgasms before letting him go.

As she was fucking him, moving her hips up and down, Esdeath grabbed him by the hair and French kissed him when they reached orgasm together, instantly fueling them up for another round.

Akame, who was at agony watching them, started to finger herself in an attempt to recreate the feeling of Tatsumi's cock inside her.

Esdeath, fired up by all the ecstasy, spent an hour to suck Tatsumi dry, having decided that he would experiment too ten orgasms in a row.

When she finally stopped wrapping her tongue around his member, Tatsumi, still tied up to the bed, was barely conscious, drooling, both his mind and body drowned in pleasure, at a point that his urethra was numb.

Satisfied, Esdeath released them, but when Tatsumi thought he could rest, Akame, who did not stop to masturbate herself, jumped on him and, more savagely than before, guided his dick through her pussy, as her womb was throbbing to this delightful contact.

Esdeath wanted him to cum inside her as he did for Akame, but he was long dry. As a result, she let him an hour to rest and recreate spermatozoids.

During this time, as she and Akame were growing impatient, they asked him to finger each of them with one hand, as his dick was recovering.

One hour later, Esdeath took him in missionary and made him ejaculate inside her several times just to maximize her chances to get pregnant.

* * *

All of this seemed a dream to Tatsumi. He did not remember when they fell asleep, but the sunlight woke him up.

He had the certitude it was not a dream when he found Esdeath and Akame pressed against him, naked, the sheets covered with cum and juices.

… _better not wake them up…_ he thought, carefully escaping the bed. The two women, who had sharp senses, did not notice him leaving, probably because of their pleasurable night.

Tatsumi had troubles to walk, as all his lower body was numb and stiff.

 _I hope our futures nights won't be that extreme…_

When he dressed up, he noticed teeth's marks on his nipples. Esdeath literally bit him to the blood.

 _One would question himself with such a relationship, but…I love her._ _I love them._

* * *

When he showed up in the large kitchen of the house, Wave was cooking breakfast and Kurome was, as always, eating sweets.

"Sweets? That early?" he asked her while taking a seat at the table.

"Mind your own business. I didn't sleep well, this night, so I need at least these."

"Why did you?..."

Wave, who was shaking a frying pan, loudly laughed.

"Maybe because Akame, the General and you had sex like crazy?"

"Wh–how do you know that?!"

"Come on, we're not deaf. You were so noisy that even the neighbors heard screams and came to ask us if there was any trouble. The floor was on the verge of collapsing, it was like an earthquake!"

Tatsumi, ashamed, looked at Kurome.

"Is that true?..."

"Yes."

"But why didn't you tell us?!"

Wave shrugged.

"Well, if ya wanna know, I didn't really want to knock to yer room with the three of ya having…fun."

"You right…"

While eating his breakfast, Tatsumi reflected on the problem he did not solve the day before.

What were they gonna do? Staying in Joyou would be an option, but deep inside of him, Tatsumi knew this was not the solution. Esdeath would not like a farmer's life and the same went for him.

He was still young and adventurous, and needed to be active.

 _Who has the answers?..._

Akame arrived in the kitchen, wearing her nightdress, gave them a blushing look –which aroused Tatsumi– and sat next to the latter, almost snuggling.

When Esdeath showed up, she took a sit on the other side of Tatsumi. She smiled and stroke his leg under the table.

He grinned too, took her hand, and did the same for Akame.

Wave was trying to repress his laughter, but was completely spotted. Kurome hit him in the ribs, making him spit his food.

Finally, Tatsumi spoke up :

"Everyone, we have to talk."

"About what?" questioned Wave, still coughing.

"Future."

* * *

Ran and the governor were talking about the reparations of the town, supply lines and materials while eating.

Ran spent the night with the governor's too, in her bedroom. Even if he seduced her before only to gain power and influence, he always had something for her and genuinely regretted the day he left her.

"Unfortunately, our grain storages have been burnt", the governor said. "When winter comes, we will starve, unless…"

"Do not worry. We will provide everything you need", Ran assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You cannot imagine how the Capital is wealthy. Grain is not an issue at all."

"Thank you so much…"

"You don't have to, madam."

"Ran. Stop with your 'governor' and 'madam'. Call me by my name. Please."

While saying that, she caressed his hand.

Ran smiled and understood she always waited for him to come back.

"Alright…Laura."

When he pronounced her name, tears of joy sparkled in her eyes. It was like saying her name had some kind of magic effect. He felt relieved too.

Ran leaned forward to kiss her, but at the same moment, someone knocked at the living room's door.

"Ma'am! Pardon me, but you have visitors!" a voice said.

Ran and Laura separated.

"Let them in!"

The door opened and the room filled with the newcomers : Akame, Tatsumi, Esdeath, Kurome and Wave.

After they greeted each other, Ran spoke :

"What are you all doing here?"

Tatsumi was about to answer when the governor, Laura, interrupted him :

"Pardon me, but I just want to make sure : is that General Esdeath?"

Esdeath, who was wearing her military attire, smirked.

"Yes. Is there any trouble?"

"…not at all. You can understand my surprise to see the Strongest of the Empire in a quiet town like ours."

"Wasn't that quiet the night before yesterday", Esdeath replied.

As the discussion was heading the wrong way, both Tatsumi and Ran decided to interfere.

"Esdeath, this is not the point…"

"Laura, please, there is no need to debate that."

The two women softened.

"So, why are you here?" Ran demanded.

"We wanted to tell you that we're leaving."

Ran did not expect that.

"What? Why don't you stay with us? If you're worried about getting spotted and pursued by the Army, I promise you, we'll make sure it doesn't happen. You can start a new life, here…"

"Ran told me what you of Night Raid have done, secretly, for the new kindom", Laura added. "Plus, without you, Joyou would have been entirely destroyed. I'd gladly welcome you here."

Tatsumi sadly sighed.

"I know you're sincere. But…we cannot stay. Nothing against you, but…we have to find the place where we belong. Plus, we are not meant to live farmer's life."

Ran perfectly understood what Tatsumi said. Even if he lived in the Capital, as an official of the new kingdom, he had a sentiment that he was not meant to do this job.

He did it because he had to, because it was his responsibility to create a future for the next generation, a kingdom not corrupted. A kingdom where children would not be massacred in impunity. He was a man of honor, a man of duty.

But his true desires were to come back in Joyou, marry Laura and become a teacher again.

Ran seriously doubted his choice was good after what just happened the other day. As an official, he did not save Joyou nor the children ; it was only thanks to the others that the damages had been minimized.

In the end, he decided to carry on. Abandoning now would be meaningless.

That's why when Tatsumi said he felt he did not belong to Joyou, he get what he meant.

"Tatsumi. No, all of you", he gently said. "I will not make the decision for you. The choice is yours. Whatever you decide, I will respect it, and give you my benediction."

"I knew you would understand."

"So, when do you plan to leave?"

"Now."

"Now?... I guess the longer you wait, the harder it is…very well. I have something to tell you before you go. Where will you go, by the way?"

"East, for now. Maybe take a boat to another continent. We don't know our destination…"

"Fine. Meet us at the eastern entrance, in an hour, would you?"

"Okay. Later!"

* * *

At the hour said, the group was awaiting right at the entrance. Strange fact, they didn't see anybody in the town or in the surroundings.

"Someone's coming", Kurome said.

"She's right", Akame added. "I hear footsteps."

Tatsumi could hear them too.

Suddenly, a large amount of people filled the street. Most of them were soldiers of the Revolutionary Army, but among them were the villagers that survived the raid.

Leading them, Ran and the governor.

When they arrive at contact, all of them bowed.

"Thank you for everything you've done", Ran said.

"THANK YOU!" repeated the crowd.

Tatsumi, embarrassed, did not know what do to nor say.

"Wow…what's all that?"

"We could not propose you any reward, you have no interest in that. So…that is the least we can do", Ran said.

"You have my deepest gratitude for protecting the town I dedicated my life to", Laura said. "You will always be welcome in Joyou. You, your children, grand children and their children after them. We will not forget you. That, I can promise."

When she said that, both Esdeath and Akame blushed, but Tatsumi did not notice.

Ran sighed.

"Wave and Kurome. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve in the Jaegers with you. I hope you will be happy together, until the end of your days."

"At least, we'll try to, pal. If we meet again, I'll treat you to a seafood banquet, you'll see!" Wave laughed.

"Bye, Ran. You will miss me", Kurome sadly said.

"Akame, we never had a proper occasion to talk and discuss, but from Najenda told me, you are truly a good person. Be safe."

"Thanks", Akame replied. "I have a favor to ask. Can you deliver this letter to Najenda for me? Everything I've done is explained in it. I want her to know the truth. I want her to know I did not betray her and that Tatsumi is alive. Can you do it?"

She gave him a scroll and he accepted it.

"I will. I promise. General, you want me to deliver Najenda a message from you too?"

"Just tell her 'until next time'", Esdeath grinned. "It will give her nightmares and she will think of every meaning of these three words."

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, it's just a joke. She has nothing to worry about, I don't fight for the Empire anymore. But tell her."

"You don't change, in the end… Understood, I'll do that."

Finally, he shook Tatsumi's hand.

"I'm sure Najenda will be happy to know you're well. Should I give her your regards?"

"Please do so. I am sorry for everything Esdeath and Akame have done for my sake, but…I can't regret it. I just can't. That's all."

"Roger that. See you Tatsumi, and enjoy your new existence."

He lowered his voice.

"It's just my opinion, but you sure are something if the strongest women in the world want you. Be safe!"

Tatsumi laughed along with Ran.

"We won't hold you any longer", Ran finally said. "Go, now, with our best wishes, and be well. I hope we will meet again, though I doubt it will happen…"

* * *

"This is only the beginning", Tatsumi murmured to himself as they were walking in the fields, somewhat saddened by their departure.

"Yes."

Esdeath and Akame had joined him, and the two of them held one of his arm.

Tatsumi felt his love towards them overflowing.

Behind them, Wave and Kurome were holding hands too.

"Let's make today the anniversary of our new life's beginning", Tatsumi whispered to his loved ones.

* * *

 **EPILOG :**

 **Akame** , **Esdeath** and **Tatsumi** traveled along with **Wave** and **Kurome** to a coastal town, east of the New Kingdom. **Tatsumi** immediatly married **Esdeath** and **Akame** in a private ceremony, while **Wave** married **Kurome**.

 **Wave** and **Kurome** decided to live in the town, while the others took a boat to cross the sea. **Wave** is still trying to get **Kurome** to like seafood, but she still is reluctant. She is receiving a treatment in an attempt to heal her body from the damages it suffered because of the drugs she took.

 **Najenda** , who is still working as an high placed official, is busy as hell. She received the messages delivered by Ran, and even if she forgave Akame, she had to left the bounty on her head to preserve the appearances. She remains unmarried but often participates to meetings for singles.

 **Ran** married **the governor of Joyou** , **Laura**. Even though he's busy with work, he always finds time to come and see her in his hometown.

 **The habitants of Joyou** had troubles to live after the raid, since most of their children and women had died. However, most of the soldiers who helped to rebuild the town had been seduced by the place. Together with their families and relatives, they moved in the town, repopulating it.

The **Doctor** wrote a book about his researches on the Teigu which is now a reference used by militaries and scientists. After that, he left alone to try to recover the lost Teigus.

 **Esdeath's battalion** , after successfully escaping the Capital, separated. Most of the men, unknown to the authorities, re-engaged in the Revolutionary Army, since they had fought all their lives.

Once they arrived on another continent, **Tatsumi** , **Esdeath** and **Akame** traveled, living an adventurous existence full of love and lemons. One year later, **Akame** gave birth to a girl and **Esdeath** to a boy. Because of that, they had to set up a living in a city, where **Tatsumi** worked as a blacksmith. They are currently living there.  
 **Tatsumi** is still trying to convince his wives to try threesome, but they firmly refuse for now...

 **First, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, following, supporting this story.**

 **It is my first fanfiction, and honestly, this is a short one, not well built. I did not have a full detailed plan at first ; I wanted to write an alternative end of Akame Ga Kill!, nothing more. In the next weeks, I will probably rewrite/correct/rethink the chapters I think lack in credibility, details, and all these things.**

 **Concerning the lemons, I wanted to try to write some, now it's done, but I have no idea if it's fine or no. I'm not an expert, sadly...**

 **About the end : at first, I wanted to write several ends, like in a Visual Novel, but, I changed my mind and made a "everyone happy end". I changed my mind around chapter 13, I think. Even though I tried to make you believe that he would choose only one of them, some of you saw through the lies!**

 **I felt really emotional when I wrote this "happy end", like, I needed that happy end. Maybe I'm just nut, but it was important to me.**

 **I'm sorry if this story had disappointed you at some points, if the ends disappoints you. But even if it is the case, I have to thank you for following til the end. By the way, I managed to keep the way to write a sequel to this story if I want to continue it one day. Or else, if you feel to continue the story, do not hesitate and go on!**

 **I don't know yet when I will write another story, on which manga/anime/light novel it will be, but I sure have a liking on AkG!, and I want this manga to have more fanfictions.  
However, the next time, I'll carefully build my story, at least more than this one who was half improvised lol.**

 **If you have any question, feel free, as always, to ask me in the reviews or to pm me.**

 **Again, thank you, seeing your reviews always raises my moral, and I will miss this story.**

– **The Author, who's now gonna take a break and a nap**


	16. Will You Marry Me? (EPILOG)

**Hi, surprise surprise! Did you expect that? Of course no, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!**

 **Old references aside, I felt like I wanted to write an epilog with an idea given by a reader who will surely recognize himself.**

 **This is canon with Strange Alliance, but it's more like a bonus chapter.**

 **No serious business here, I aimed it to be funny, relaxing, no drama, no death, only shipping and cute/funny reactions.**

 **I hope you will like it!**

* * *

Akame, Tatsumi, Esdeath, Wave and Kurome were travelling together since they had left Joyou.

Their objective was simple : live their lives as couples as they wished to.

Tatsumi, Akame and Esdeath had came to an agreement. Even if the New Kingdom was slowly re-building itself and promulgating new laws, Esdeath was still actively wanted by the Army as well as Akame.

They were sure that Ran, whom they met in Joyou again, was not going to betray or sold them.

However, since their attack on the Capital with Esdeath's battalion, an army of soldiers and bounty hunters were running all over the country, hoping to neutralize the Strongest of the former Empire. Akame too had a bounty of her head for her participation to the raid.

As living in the New Kingdom under these circumstances would mean change locations every month or so, they decided to move to the other side of the sea, far away.

In order to do so, they needed a boat, which was why they travelled to the east, leaded by Wave who knew every town near the sea thanks to his years spent in the Imperial Navy.

Kurome and Wave, who were assumed dead, were not wanted like Esdeath or Akame. They did not have to flee nor hide, and did not know exactly where they wanted to head.

Therefore, they decided to accompany their friends until they found a boat then decide if they'd join them or part away.

* * *

"Are we coming closer, at least?" whined Tatsumi.

The sunset was not so far way now, and little by little, the light was decreasing.

"Of course, don't ya smell that perfumed and salty air? The sea…that's the sea's scent, buddy!" cheerfully answered Wave.

"Wave, yesterday, it smelled the same way. _You_ smell the same way. Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"He's right", said Kurome. "You smell the sea. When went to bed last night, I couldn't tell if it was the air or you who smelled the most."

"Stop badmouthing me!"

It had been days since they had supposedly entered the coastal region, but they had barely met people or villages.

According to Wave, it was because there wasn't a lot of farmers in this land, though it was fertile ; most of the people were fishermen or merchants in the towns. They did not need to grow cereals since they just traded if for fish or money to the ships coming in the ports.

Sleeping outdoors did not bother them as they had tents and camping materials. They were all used to the wild life and enjoyed it since the weather was clement. The only issue they had was that Tatsumi, Esdeath and Akame's tent was very noisy at night, as the two women were battling over to get Tatsumi.

At the end of the rope, Tatsumi finally established a rule : they would sleep under the same roof, but he would spend one night with Akame and one night with Esdeath alternatively not to make any jealous. At first, they protested, but since they refused the threesome, it was the only solution.

They were climbing a grassed hill which protected them from the wind during the ascension. Since they reached the region, the breeze coming from the sea did not ever stop.

Wave reached the hilltop first.

"Ha! Come here and tell me we're not getting closer!" he proudly exclaimed.

The others joined him and admired the sight below, two miles away from their position.

They saw a large city with strong stone walls and its own roadstead full of ships. From the height, they also noticed the streets swarming of people and the numerous carts full of goods coming and leaving the city, causing a traffic jam at the unique gate.

"Hmm, I can't wait to rest in a true bed", Tatsumi said while stretching his body.

"I don't recommend Kaiko's beds", Wave interjected with a wince. "They're full of fleas, believe me…"

Tatsumi winced too but Akame gave Wave an interrogative look.

"Kaiko?"

"Yes. This is this city's name. Kaiko, the third most important sea town of the country. Strong walls, strong gate, strong garrison. Almost impregnable."

"What do you mean?" asked Tatsumi. "It doesn't look so strong to me…"

Esdeath spoke up, taking in charge the explanations.

"With conventional means, Wave is right. Attacking directly the walls and the gate would be doable but only with siege engines and a great army of soldiers, given the losses you'd suffer. You could also split the defenders with an attack on the waterfront at the same time but that would require ships."

"Now that you talk about it, I recall the assault on the Capital…my bad."

"Trying to reduce it by hunger would be even worse. You'd need a gigantic amount of soldiers to completely surround the place, and even more ships to intercept whoever would try to supply the town by sea. And even with all these means, the defenders can simply fish from the harbor."

"We're not here to attack it, so that's okay, I guess…"

"To return on the main topic, I don't want my clothes to be infested with fleas", Akame declared. "Are we all okay to sleep under the night sky again?"

As there was no objection, they decided to set up the camp on the hilltop. This way, they could keep an eye on their surroundings. Even if their party was powerful enough to destroy an army –Esdeath could do that alone though–, they had been attacked several times by bandits.

If those attacks did not hurt them in any way, it was a good recall that the country was not safe…

* * *

"Alright, Wave and I will make some shopping in town before the shops close" announced Tatsumi.

"Better hurry, y'know, they close the gate when night falls", warned Wave.

"Hm, I wonder if I should join you", Akame pondered. "I would like to get some new clothes…"

Besides Tatsumi –who had lost his clothes during the Tyrant episode and replaced them with a farmer attire–, they were all wearing the same outfit as ever. The girls had some light clothes but preferred their usual clothes to travel ; even Esdeath, against Tatsumi's warnings, was wearing her former uniform.

"That's a good idea. Why don't we all go together?" suggested Kurome.

"No!" exclaimed Tatsumi and Wave in unison.

Surprised by their reaction, the girls frowned.

"Why is that?" suspiciously asked Esdeath, with Akame backing up her question.

"Errm…this…because…"

Tatsumi, uneasy under his lovers' glares, had troubles to find his words.

"Because…we need you to set up the camp! That's it! Later!"

Without further explanation, he ran away in direction of the town.

"He-he's right! That's it! See ya!"

"Wait, if you're going inside, bring me back sweets!" said Kurome.

"Awright!"

Wave speeded up to catch up with Tatsumi, leaving Kurome, Esdeath and Akame aghast.

"…is it me, or are they hiding something?" whispered Kurome.

Akame shrugged.

"Something's up, but…it's not like we're gonna chase them, right?"

"Well, I don't think Tatsumi would hide anything from _me_ ", Esdeath declared with confidence. "And if he does…I'll question him until he spits the truth. But they're right, we need to set up the camp."

* * *

Eventually, Wave managed to catch up with Tatsumi.

"Hey! Don't do that again!" he scolded him as they both slowed their pace.

"Sorry, that was an emergency. You would've done the same, don't lie to me!"

"…true. Alright, ya win."

"You got the money?" asked Tatsumi as they were drawing closer from the town.

Wave palpated his pocket.

"Yep. At first, I wasn't very fond of robbing the bandits' corpses, but it would've been a waste to leave that gold there..."

As they had searched the dead bodies of the bandits who attacked them, they had found a pretty sum of gold.

Tatsumi sighed of relief.

"Do you know the city well?"

"Last time I visited it, I was still a simple soldier. Things have surely changed, but I know where the commercial districts are located."

"Nice!"

When they reached the main gate –a monstrous thing made of cold iron and timbers which only enough space to let pass one cart at a time–, they noted that there were two lines. One for the carts, one for the people, and both were methodically searched by the guards.

The banners on the walls were the Revolutionary Army's ones : red flags with black crosses.

Kaiko was far away from the main conflicts that ravaged the Empire and thus had not been affected by the combats. Of course, it was an important port and a potential target, which explained why it was fortified.

However, as it suffered from the heavy taxations of the Empire, it almost immediately betrayed it when the hostilities began, raising the Revolutionary Army's flag and stopping its shipments of supplies and gold to the Capital.

Most of the merchandises came by sea to Kaiko and was then sent by land with convoys to the Capital. This defection cut off a part of the war supplies needed by the Imperial Army.

Even if Kaiko declared to be affiliated to the New Kingdom, the latter's grip on the city was fragile because of its distance.

Finally, Tatsumi and Wave's turns came. Three guards searched them.

"Nothing illicit on them, captain", said one of the guards to the high graded when they finished.

"I see."

The captain, a forty year old man with a great mustache, turned to Wave.

"Sir, no weapons are allowed in town. Would you please give me your sword? We'll return it back to you when you will exit Kaiko."

"Hm, if ya take our weapons here, what if we want to take a boat? How do we reclaim them?"

"Don't worry. The port is not inside the city, we have an outpost near it so you just have to ask for your weapons when you exit it. Now, your sword, please."

Unwillingly, Wave handed over Grand Chariot. He didn't like the idea to entrust his Teigu to a stranger, but there were little chances that a simple soldier would recognize it as a Teigu, and moreover able to activate it.

"Strange shape for a sword" noticed the captain when he passed it to one of his subordinates. "Store it in the warehouse number two", he ordered.

He wrote a reference on a piece of paper, signed it and gave it to Wave.

"Present this to the guards when you get out to retrieve your sword. By the way sir, what brings you to Kaiko?"

"We're here to buy some goods. We want to have it done before night and before ya close the gate…no offense intended, but we're in a hurry."

"None taken, sir. In that case, I wish you good luck in your business. Oh, one last thing : do not cause any trouble. We got a nickname for anyone who trifles with us guards here in Kaiko – "Suicide"."

 _Is he joking or trying to sound impressive?_ thought Tatsumi, who was not saying anything.

"Copy that", answered Wave.

* * *

"That guy was soooo trying to act cool!" Tatsumi laughed some streets further. "How can you stay like a statue before that dude when you can mock Esdeath?"

"Y'know, Tatsumi, even if the General's scary, I got the feeling she won't seriously hurt me if I mock her. But these guys…if we mess with them, they'll order our deaths like that", he said while snapping his fingers.

"Mmh, now that you mention it, I think I get it…me too, I know that she won't hurt me."

"That doesn't count, since you're her lover. And you're wrong, she almost killed ya once…"

"You're right…forget about it."

Even if night drew closer, the streets were still crowded : seamen, dockers, merchants, guards and even families and kids.

There were multiple food stalls proposing tons of dishes, with a net predilection for sea products.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Akame here…she would've emptied every booth", Tatsumi smiled.

"And our purse by the same occasion", commented Wave. "With the control at the entrance, I must say I didn't expect that kind of atmosphere here…people are truly happy and live peacefully. Probably thanks to the commerce and the sea. Sea towns are the best!"

Wave had spent a great part of his life in the Imperial Navy. Even if joining the Jaegers allowed him to live tons of adventures and to meet his love, Kurome, he missed the sea.

"When I think about it, we didn't have much time alone to talk", Wave said. "Because of that, I didn't have the occasion to tell ya…y'are nuts."

"What was that for?!" whined Tatsumi as he dodged a docker.

"Pal, if y'ask me…both Akame and the General are very dangerous as girlfriends. I mean, picking one of them's cheeky…but both? Plus, they can't get along...and imagine what your children will look like! Mini serial-killers!"

"…don't talk about that, please…"

Wave was half joking, but he noticed Tatsumi's gloomy face. Something was up.

"Ya okay? Don't take it too seriously, I mean…"

"No, you're right, I wonder too what our children will look like. If they have the tempers of their mothers, it'll be a pain in the ass to raise them."

"Aaaah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil the mood. I didn't know ya wanted to have children for real. It was only a bad joke."

"Well…concerning the fact of wanting them, it's not like I have a choice…"

Wave laughed loudly

"Sure thing, if they want ya to make babies, ya won't be able to say no!"

As he laughed, he realized there was another meaning to Tatsumi's last sentence. His laughter suddenly stopped.

"…when ya say you don't have a choice…ya don't mean …"

Tatsumi nodded.

"…both of them?"

Tatsumi nodded again.

Wave, aghast, stopped walking, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Y'are telling me that…ya managed to impregnate the two most dangerous women in the world?"

"Uh…yeah", Tatsumi confessed, embarrassed.

"Holy crap!" Wave exclaimed, attracting attention of the other people in the street. "Holy, holy, holy crap! But how?!"

"What do you think we're doing at night? They are more savages than Danger Beasts!" Tatsumi said, half complaining, half smiling.

None of them noticed it, but everyone in the street was now listening to their conversation.

"But…still…I mean, y'are doing it that often?"

"Why the hell do you think I established that "one per night" rule?! The first week, as they were both on me, I barely slept at all! They sucked me dry every night! Akame eventually fell asleep, but not Esdeath! She's so violent that I had difficulties to walk every morning!"

Suddenly, a mother carrying a child with her left arm and holding the hand of her daughter barged in.

"You should be ashamed to hold that kind of talking in public and in front of children!" she scolded them.

It was only at this moment Tatsumi and Wave realized that at least thirty strangers were watching them.

"I'm very sorry", apologized Tatsumi. "We better hurry before the shops close", he told Wave.

"Ya right."

They forced their way through the crowd as the peoples were still laughing.

"I'd like ya to introduce me to yer girl, see if she could suck me dry too!" cried a drunk sailor.

 _Be thankful I don't grant your request, you wouldn't survive,_ Tatsumi thought.

"There should be jewelries in that shopping street" said Wave, pointing a commercial district with his finger."

"Looks like they're all open. You sure we will have enough money?"

"Trust me. With our nest-egg, we could buy five of each."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the hilltop, Akame and Esdeath were busy to set up the tents. Kurome was looking for combustible, in order to fuel the campfire. This task was quite a pain since there was no real forest around.

After that, they prepared the dinner and made sure there would be plenty of it for all of them.

As they had done it many times before, they achieved it quite quickly and soon found themselves talking, sat in the grass and admiring the night fall.

Tatsumi and Wave were not back yet, but they did not worry about them.

"So, Kurome, now that we're talking between girls, tell me, what do you plan to do with Wave?" asked Esdeath, crossing her long legs and playing with her cap.

Kurome tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we will likely part away when we will take a ship to cross the sea, unless you want to come with us. But I don't feel you will do so. Do you have any idea, somewhere you want to go?"

"Mmh…not really. If I'm with Wave, it'll be fine, I guess."

"Aaaah, so pure and innocent…" sighed Esdeath.

"Don't you dare put any dirty ideas in my little sister's head", frowned Akame.

"Big sis'…how can I say…you're one to talk…"

"What? How?!" exclaimed Akame.

Kurome pondered.

"As you know, whenever we camp, our tents are close. And…every night, one of you is doing dirty things with Tatsumi."

Akame blushed, while Esdeath smiled, amused.

"W-what's your point?"

"Big sis', when it's the General's turn, Tatsumi is the one screaming. But…when it's yours…you scream louder than Tatsumi does. Plus, you cry things like "Faster faster faster!" or "I'm cumming!", or "Inside do it inside!". So, basically, I learnt many dirty things because of you…"

Esdeath burst into laughter and Akame's blush aggravated if possible.

"She got you", Esdeath said, wiping the tears she shred out of laugh.

"Kurome…" mumbled Akame, still red as a tomato.

Kurome suddenly felt she needed to change the subject.

"And you two, you have any plan with Tatsumi besides crossing the sea?"

Akame coughed several times, trying to dissipate her blushing. Above all, Esdeath's grin was unbearable.

"We don't have a precise idea for now, but we'd like to travel."

"Adventures and sex with the one you love, how could you ask for more?" smiled Esdeath.

"I told you to stop this!" Akame growled.

"What? I didn't hear you, Miss Faster faster faster", smirked Esdeath.

"Why, you…"

At the same moment, Tatsumi and Wave arrived at the hilltop. They were carrying several bags of supplies.

"What's up?" asked Wave. "Here, Kurome, I get you an assortment of sweets!"

Kurome rushed into him to get her candies. He gave them to her and patted her head, making her smile.

"Akame, are you okay? You're all red", worried Tatsumi.

"Nmmh…nothing…" she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay…so, what did you prepare for dinner?"

"Meat", Akame answered right away.

"Of course", sighed Tatsumi. "At least, we bought some fresh fruits to improve the meal. Oh, and we also got new blankets."

Wave exhibited a little basket full of viscous things.

"Here, have some sea food! Don't they look like pretty and nice?"

"If you want to eat that, go ahead but don't involve us", firmly declared Tatsumi. "I feel nauseous only by looking at these tentacles…"

"It smells", complained Akame.

"Wave, not so long ago, I would've borrowed you these poisons for torture", Esdeath added.

"One day, you will acknowledge the true power of seafood!"

* * *

During the meal –Wave ate his seafood alone–, the boys related to the girls what they learnt in Kaiko.

All the sailors and travelers agreed to say that the New Kingdom was slowly stabilizing itself, but the other countries were nervous about how things turned.

Most of them were mobilizing their army, but for different reasons depending on who told the story and what you chose to believe.

"The merchants fear that the countries spared by the war would launch a preventive strike just to ensure their safety" explained Tatsumi once sated.

"That does not surprise me", Esdeath said. "The aggressive behavior of the Empire is now playing against itself…"

"Said the one who leaded its armies", mumbled Akame.

Esdeath ignored her.

"I think at least some countries will try to attack the New Kingdom just because it is actually not strong as the Empire was…and don't forget that it possesses Teigus. The other nations pursue them to increase their military power…"

"Maybe, but this is not of our concern anymore", Akame declared. "We –and it doesn't include you, Esdeath– fought for this new country to be born. We destroyed the roots that entangled it. We played our role. "

Silent fell upon them as they remembered their losses.

Tatsumi exchanged a glance with Wave who nodded. It was the moment to act as the mood was somewhat downhearted.

Both of them discreetly pulled out little boxes from their pockets. And, at the same time…

Tatsumi kneeled down before Esdeath and Akame, handed them two little boxes he opened with his thumbnails.

Wave kneeled down before Kurome and handed her a little box he opened with his other hand.

And together, they asked to their loved ones :

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Astonished, Akame, Kurome and Esdeath only managed to stare at the things inside the boxes Tatsumi and Wave presented them.

Akame saw a golden wedding ring. As she wasn't used to jewelries, she did not apprehend how beautiful it was. What shook her heart was the stone set on the top of the ring : a beautiful ruby, red as her eyes. When she understood why Tatsumi picked this one for her, tears ran down her cheeks.

Esdeath was staring at the stone Tatsumi chose for her ring : an aquamarine, with the same light blue as her hair and eyes. The woman once called the Ice Queen felt her heart melting before that special attention.

And for Kurome, Wave had found an onyx ring, which like the others corresponded to her eyes : a deep, yet somehow warming black.

The girls were so much touched they couldn't move nor talk for minutes. Eventually, Tatsumi raised his head and timidly asked :

"Hem…could you…answer? Otherwise I feel I will die of old age here…"

"Same here", added Wave.

Kurome stepped forward, took his head with her hands and kissed him for a so long time he thought he was going to suffocate.

Akame and Esdeath literally jumped on Tatsumi, hugging him and kissing him at the same time –and crying in Akame's case–.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much Tatsumiiiiiii ~"

"Tatsumi! Tatsumiiiii!..."

They rejoiced for several minutes, and when they stopped, they were exhausted, happy and deeply affected.

Esdeath, Kurome and Akame looked each other with genuine smiles and answered at the same time :

"Yes!"

Then, they kissed and hugged their beloved ones again.

* * *

When Tatsumi get back on his feet, Akame seemed to remember something.

"Hem…Tatsumi…is it…legal to marry two women?"

"Eh? Probably. I don't care if it is, since we'll make a private ceremony. Everything is already arranged", he smiled.

"So that's why you didn't want us to come in Kaiko with you", Esdeath understood. "You see, I was right to trust him!" she told to Akame.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations for the babies!" Wave said.

"What?" Kurome was puzzled.

"So you did tell him", sighed Esdeath. "We were planning to announce it in a few days to surprise you, but Tatsumi ruined it, so I guess it can't be helped."

Akame, uneasy, avoided Kurome's glare.

"Hmm…the thing is…we're both pregnant."

"Pregnant? You mean…you're gonna have babies?" Kurome asked.

"Basically, yes…"

"Wow…that's…that's… Congratulations, big sis', General! You too, Tatsumi!"

"Thanks…"

"Thank you, Kurome."

Kurome approached her lips from Wave's ear.

"Tatsumi played well, he managed to hand the rings at the same time to big sis' and the General. I'm sure one of them would've been jealous if he proposed to one after another…"

Wave laughed.

"You're totally right. Even if they agreed to share him, they want to be his best girl."

"As long as they don't fight, it's fine I guess. But, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"He managed to hand the rings at the same time…but what will he do for the kiss, at the wedding ceremony? Who will he kiss first?"

Sadly, her voice was not low enough. Due to their sharp senses, both Esdeath and Akame heard her and thus turned to Tatsumi.

"It will be me of course, right?!" they exclaimed.

Tatsumi, powerless under his two future brides' glares, slowly stepped back. He inadvertently walked on the campfire.

"Wow! Hmm…it's…well…"

"Answer!"

"…"

Tatsumi's silence did not end the dispute.

"Obviously, I shall be the first", Esdeath declared. "I had Tatsumi's first kiss, it's only natural for me to get the first for the marriage."

"No way! I'll be the one to get it! This is far too symbolic for a lusted perv' like you!" flared Akame.

"Oh? And why should it be you, can you tell me?"

"B-because…because Tatsumi prefers me to you!"

"Nonsense. Tatsumi said he loved both of us equally. And even if he had a preference, it's pretty obvious he'd prefer _me_."

"How can you know that?!"

"I know it, that's all. We're linked by fate and love."

As Akame and Esdeath were battling, Wave gave Tatsumi an interrogative look.

"Ya will not stop them?"

"Nope. If I barge in, they will ask me to settle this, and I can't…"

"You have under your eyes the proof that having a harem is dangerous…especially with these two."

"Well, I'm worn out. I'll go to bed first. I hope I'll get some sleep before one of them wakes me up…I don't even know whose turn it is today."

"Listen to that poor man who is woken up by a different girl each night…" mocked Wave.

Tatsumi smiled and took the direction of his tent. Wave stretched his arms. Kurome came at his side and used his knees as a pillow. He caressed her hair as she closed her eyes.

 _She looks like a kitty, looking from here_ , thought Wave.

Some distance away, over the dying campfire, Akame and Esdeath were still loudly arguing.

 _I have to find something to calm them down. Oh…wait…I might have a funny idea…_

"General! Akame!" he called several times until they noticed him. "Perhaps I've the solution to yer quarrel."

Esdeath and Akame exchanged a defiant glare.

"Go on", urged Esdeath.

"Okay. Listen to me…"

* * *

Tatsumi woke up, dizzy, in the darkness of the night.

 _Need to pee…_

His eyes half closed, Tatsumi managed to exit the tent. He relieved himself outside the camp and as he was about to return to the tent, he noticed one thing.

Neither Akame nor Esdeath did wake him up…and none of them was in the tent. Something was wrong.

He was about to call for someone, but…

A quick shadow which only left air behind it.

A pressure at the base of his neck.

Tatsumi wanted to cry, but he only managed to produce a weak moan.

"Nggh…"

His eyes closed, his legs betrayed him and ceased to think.

* * *

When Tatsumi awoke, he had difficulties to understand that he was actually awake because he couldn't move, he couldn't see.

 _What the…I'm restrained?_

He shook his head and little by little, his senses came back to him.

 _Let's recap…I'm on a chair, in closed room since I don't feel fresh air. My arms are tired behind my back, my legs to the chair and I'm blindfolded. Is it one of Esdeath's bdsm games?! At least I'm not gagged… Wait, maybe it's not Esdeath? Maybe someone else did capture me, but why?_

"Heyy! Someone's here?!" he called out. "Heeelp!"

Some moments later, he heard footsteps. Someone gently removed his blindfold.

When his eyes get used to the ambient light, he looked around and wondered if he was not still dreaming.

He was in a large wooden room, and right in front of him, a large table like in a court of law. At his right and left sides were two other seats, empty. Other chairs and tables were piled against the walls. It looked like a cantina somebody would've arranged…

Above his head was a wooden sign ; by twisting his neck, he managed to read what was written on with a white paint.

 **BEST WAIFU CONTEST**

 _What the hell…_

Finally, he recognized the person who was facing him.

"Kurome?! What's going on?! What happened tonight? Untie me!"

Kurome, who did not look like panicked nor worried, raised a finger.

"Only if you promise me not to move after that."

"Why?! What's going on?!"

"Can't tell you. But if you move, _they_ will be very angry, trust me."

By "they", it was obvious she was mentioning Akame and Esdeath. He had no choice.

"Okay…but where is Wave?"

"He's on his way", answered Kurome as she started to untie him.

Wave arrived right when Kurome removed the last rope that was restraining Tatsumi. He was wearing a sneaky smile on his face and looked very amused.

"Yo! 'Morning, Tatsumi, ya slept well?"

"I get knocked out and kidnapped as I was out to take a piss, so I can't tell…what on earth is going on here, will you answer me?! And what time is it? Where are we?!"

"Easy, easy. It's past twelve, and we're in an inn we rent for the day. We just pulled off all the furniture to make place, that's all."

" _You_ did _that_?!" exclaimed Tatsumi while pointing at the sign.

"Hm, yes. And to answer…it's as the sign says, we're holding a contest to decide who would be the best wife for ya! That'll settle the combat between Akame and the General. Oh, I didn't ya, the prize is the first kiss for the wedding ceremony."

Tatsumi felt his heartbeat go faster.

"You…decided all of this without telling me?!"

"Of course. I'm sure ya would've declined."

"And that's why you knocked me off last night?!"

"C'mon, the General says she did it perfectly. She only pressed yer artery to make ya sleep, so no sequel at all except at little headache."

Even if he had some troubles to accept the situation, Tatsumi breathed in and out to calm himself.

 _I'm in whether I want it or no…_

"…fine. But, Wave. One thing."

"Yeah?"

"You misspelled _wife_. It's w-i-f-e, not w-a-i-f-u."

"You sure? But I'm certain some people spell it waifu!"

"It's not like you can't change it now, so…"

"Ya right. Mmh, it should be about time now, I'll make sure the contestants are ready. Be right back!"

That being said, he walked to a door at the other side of the room.

* * *

"C'mon, please give a round of applause to the two participants!" Wave said.

As Tatsumi and Kurome were the only ones in the room, the "round of applause" didn't give an impressive vibe.

Exhibiting her colors, Akame made her entrance wearing a black kimono with red ribbons. Her long and silky hair, brushed with caring, cascaded on her shoulders. More than ever, she looked like a highborn princess. Her slight blushing was also a part of her charm.

 _She…is…so…beautiful…_ Tatsumi thought, finding himself drooling.

And when Esdeath came in, he almost fell of his chair : she was _only_ wearing a white apron.

 _So this is the famous naked apron!_

"Stop right there!" Wave cried. "Too lewd!"

"Wave's right, General", approved Kurome. "You have to change it!"

"Tch! How in the world?!" protested Esdeath.

"The jury decision is absolute! Change your clothes–no, put some clothes on or we'll disqualify you!"

Rumbling and grunting, Esdeath returned from where she came. When she entered the room again, she had her General uniform on.

"Why do you wear that?" asked Kurome, puzzled.

"It suits perfectly the situation… Yes, this is not a contest, it's a battlefield!"

"Mmkay. Well, to the important thing", Wave said. "As ya both know, this is a contest to determine who's the best potential wife for Tatsumi!"

Akame and Esdeath's glares were burning.

Kurome spoke.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, Tatsumi will marry you both, and I'm sure he thinks you both are wonderful. This is a settlement between you two…and the winner will earn the first kiss for the wedding ceremony this evening!"

 _Why is the atmosphere so tense?_ thought Tatsumi.

"Now, let me explain the rules. There will be four questions a real wife should be able to answer and one practical test. Whoever wins three of the five rounds is the winner!"

Wave and Kurome joined Tatsumi on the chairs next to him.

"We three will be the jury. So, basically, to win a round, you have to convince at least two of us that your answer is the best!"

Tatsumi called out.

"Erm, since I'm the one who will marry them, why am I not the only jury?"

Kurome sighed.

"Because you are too kind and too considerate. You won't be able to choose one between them two…"

"Oh…"

Wave hit the table with his fist.

"So, let us begin with the practical test, the cooking round! A good wife _must_ be able to regale her husband. You've got two hours to cook in the inn's kitchen a dish that'll please us! Just a recall : ya don't have the permission to bother yer rival! Go!"

Esdeath and Akame rushed to the door.

Minutes later, Wave, Kurome and Tatsumi heard scary noises : breathe of intense flames, shocks of knives and cleavers, steam whistles…

Tatsumi turned to Wave, slightly worried.

"Hem…you sure this is not dangerous? What I hear fills me with fear…"

"No problem. They both know how to cook, y'know. And even if they prepare something poisonous…they'll insist for ya to be the first to taste, so Kurome and I are safe, bwa ha ha ha!"

"Bastard…"

 _I can only wait for the result…wait and pray…_

* * *

"I'll be first" Akame announced as she get out of the kitchen and dressed the table for her tasters.

An indescribable odour found its way to Tatsumi's nose as Akame had opened the door. He couldn't tell precisely what it was, but it smelled like…meat.

Akame went and came, this time carrying what, at first sight, Tatsumi thought was a circular shield because of its size.

When she arrived at the table, he realized his mistake : it was _just_ a gigantic plate…full of meat. Meat, meat, meat, meat. Meat.

"Okay, Akame…what is this…meat tower?" asked Tatsumi as she proudly served him a generous portion.

"It's my ultimate specialty, cooked with a lot of love and a lot of meat!" Akame proudly announced after serving Kurome and Wave.

"I believe you, but what's in there, exactly?"

Akame put a finger on her lips.

"Hmm, if I'm correct… Terror Bird grilled wings and thighs, Tyranoraptor grilled steaks, Dull Lion grilled kidneys, Jackaleo grilled chops and Marg Don grilled cuts. Together, they form the Ultimate Danger Beast Meat Paradise!"

Akame's eyes were full of sparkles. No doubt she was very proud of her.

 _She looks so sure of herself…but…no matter how I look at it, it's just a pile of plain grilled meat…_ Tatsumi thought.

He tasted it, he tasted every part, but…it was indeed grilled meat. Nothing less, nothing more. It was good, but it was not exceptional.

"So? So? It's wonderful, isn't it?" asked Akame. "The true power of meat!"

Wave and Kurome were also done tasting.

"Ahem…it's…meat. It's like everything you cooked the other times, Akame. It's grilled meat. That's all", Tatsumi clumsily declared.

"It misses fish. Grilled fish is good too, y'know?" Wave said.

"It's good, big sis', but it's…common", explained Kurome.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm of the jury, Akame still looked confident.

A voice resounded.

"Heh! As expected of you Akame. Now, cast aside your pile of meat and let me show you what _cooking_ means", Esdeath mocked.

She has entered the room a few seconds ago and was carrying a large tureen.

"Don't think you can beat the meat power", Akame sighed.

"We'll see about that…HA!"

With a theatrical gesture, Esdeath removed the tureen's lid. An incredibly enticing odor filled the atmosphere.

Tatsumi, Kurome and Wave found themselves drooling.

Esdeath plunged a ladle in the tureen and served them. What was lying in Tatsumi's plate was some kind of creamy stew. He gulped, raised his spoon and tasted it. It seemed simple and plain, but…

 _W-w-w-w-w-what is that?!_ _Is…this…no, I need another bite…another…another…shit, I'm eating it all and I still can't understand why it's so good! I feel like my whole body and clothes are being torn apart by this deliciousness!_

Wave and Kurome were also devouring their shares as if their lives were on the line.

"Is this…poultry? But the meat is so tender in this stew, and yet, the taste is so strong! Why?!" exclaimed Wave.

Esdeath's smile enlarged.

"Fu ha ha ha ha ha! Very simple! It's true I only put the best parts of poultry in this plate for you to eat, but! I used the carcass and the meat unused to prepare a delicious chicken soup to which I added carrots, leeks and salt. I filtered it and mixed it with a bit of minced garlic, soy sauce, ginger and pepper to enhance its powerful taste!"

She paused, then resumed her show :

"I added this wonderful sauce to the baby potatoes and carrots I had prepared and let it gently boil. Then, for the meat, I cooked the poultry breasts with butter to imprison the flavor inside them, but just enough so they can stay tender and juicy. After that, I put them in the stew and covered the whole thing with parsley and grated cheese only to serve it to you! All of the ingredients perfectly fused together to give this explosion of flavors!"

"I didn't get a single word of what you said but it's freaking good!" Tatsumi smiled. "Can we have seconds?!"

"Of course, honey!"

Akame coldly observed the scene. Even her sister and Wave were joyfully eating Esdeath's stew.

 _What…the power of meat…beaten?_

Esdeath called out Akame.

"You see, my dear, piling meat is not what a husband wants. He wants fine dishes cooked by a wife who uses all the ingredients she can."

 _Damn this bitch!_ Akame ferociously thought.

* * *

"The jury is unanimous. The General, Esdeath, wins!" Wave proclaimed.

"Obviously I do" Esdeath boasted.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were ya, General. Ya need to win three times…and there are still four rounds."

"Hmpf. What's the next one? Bring it!"

"From now on, the trials will be…questions a wife should be able to answer. We have four questions. General, you have to win two to finish this. At the contrary, if big sis' wins three of them…" Kurome explained.

"Are you sure the cooking contest does not worth more? Practical test and theoretical ones are different!" Esdeath tried to negotiate.

"I have to admit, I didn't get how all this works…you telling me one question equals one trial, like what we just passed?" Akame asked, confused.

"Let's say each trial worth a point, right? Since the General won one, she has one point. To be the great winner, you have to get at least three points, ok?"

"Yes."

"Now, we have four questions. If your answer convinces the jury, you will get one point per question…so basically, you can still reverse the situation."

"So the first with three points wins?"

"That's it."

"And Esdeath already has one?"

"Yep."

Akame's glare sharpened.

 _I won't lose! I have to persuade Tatsumi I'm the best wife he could dream of!_ she thought.

Wave brought two seats for Akame and Esdeath and put them on the other side of the table, so they would be face to face with the jury.

Kurome handed a paper to Tatsumi.

"You'll be the one to announce the questions."

"Alright…so, first question."

Akame and Esdeath stiffened.

"How would you welcome your husband when he comes back home?"

Tatsumi, Akame and Esdeath looked puzzled.

"What is this question?"

"What, ya don't get it?" Wave said. "Well, imagine that Tatsumi is home after a long day. What do you do, how do you welcome him? That's clear to me!"

"I can't picture it…" Akame mumbled.

"I have the solution", calmly declared Kurome. "Let's do a simulation. Tatsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Look at the General in the eyes and say 'I'm home'."

"Okay…"

Tatsumi faced Esdeath, and…

"I'm home, Esdeath."

Esdeath thrilled as if she had received an electric shock.

"Now General, what would you do in that situation? How would you welcome him?"

Esdeath, who looked still aghast, pondered.

"…I'd jump on him, caress him, hug him, kiss him, smell him for every hour I couldn't spend with him during day."

The jury fell silent.

Then…

"I'm not surprised. That's the General for ya", Wave said.

"Yep. That's it", approved Kurome.

"Well...Akame, it's your turn", Tatsumi sighed. "What do you say?"

"Hm, could I get a simulation too?" Akame timidly asked. "Just to be in the mood…"

"Sure, why not."

Tatsumi inspired and smiled to her.

"I'm home, Akame."

Akame blushed and spoke with a soft voice :

"Welcome home, Tatsumi. Are you tired? What would you like? Your dinner? Or your bath? Or…me?"

"I'd like to have you as my dinner in my bath", Tatsumi answered immediately.

"Buddy, ya just thought out loud", Wave signaled.

"Huh…my bad. She was so cute I couldn't help it…"

"Nevermind. I think I know who ya gonna choose for this round. It's Akame, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah. I vote for Akame!"

"Yaaaay!" Akame cheered.

Esdeath looked disappointed.

"Why?!"

Kurome lectured her as a teacher would do :

"General, I understand your desire to enjoy Tatsumi after a day without seeing him, but you need to think about him too. Big sis' perfectly understood that : she proposed to Tatsumi to rest but at the same time suggested that they'd take some good time together. It was not a one-sided desire."

"Damn...I got it. Thanks for your tips, Kurome. And stop calling me General."

"Can't do that, General. It recalls me the good time we spent with the other Jaegers."

"That I can understand…" Esdeath found herself melancholic. The old good times…

 _I really have changed since back then…but I don't regret it_ , she concluded.

* * *

"So, the actual score is : one-one! Ya ready for the next question?!"

Akame, who had regained her edge, looked like a samurai before a battle.

"Go on."

"Tatsumi, ya heard the lady? Read the second question!"

"Hm…where would you spend your honeymoon? What?"

Akame jumped off her chair.

"What kind of question is it? How is it related to being a good wife?!"

"Big sis', this contest is also about charming Tatsumi and showing him your bright side" reminded her Kurome.

"I see..."

"General, if you…General? General?!"

Esdeath, her chin resting on her hands, was drooling and blushing, her eyes lost.

"Honeymoon…I'd just have to find a soundproof and locked room…I'd have days and days to experiment painful and delightful pleasures with him…guhuhuhu…"

All of sudden, she noticed the glares directed at her.

"Yes? What was the question?" she asked.

"…you just answered it, General", Wave said, trying to hide his feelings.

"Man, whatever Akame says, I'll choose her…I don't want to be imprisoned for half a month in a basement or something!" Tatsumi whispered.

 _Though I wonder what Esdeath would do to me…_ he mentally said. He felt his face becoming red.

 _Gah…If I keep thinking about it, I'll get a nosebleed…_

Akame raised her head.

"A honeymoon, huh? I'm not very familiar with this…but I'd like Tatsumi and me to travel to a peaceful place that would please to both of us. Like…hot springs. Yes, hot springs together…"

An image crossed Tatsumi's head : he and Akame, naked in a hot spring.

His forces left him and he collapsed on the table as a sudden blood stream popped up from his nose.

"Tatsumi?! You alright?!"

"Ghhhh…hot…springs…"

"At least, tell us who you choose for this round!"

Unable to speak, his face in his blood, he managed to raise a finger to point Akame, who smiled.

"Hm…I agree with Tatsumi. Akame's answer is most likely the one a wife would give."

"Agreed", Kurome added. "The General's one looks…painful for the husband."

* * *

 _What's happening?! I was supposed to be winning! If Akame wins another one, I'm done for!_ Esdeath thought. _I have to get a grip on myself…_

"Now, it's two-one in Akame's favor!" Wave announced. "Match point, eventually! Pal, read the next question!"

Tatsumi, who just stopped his nosebleed and cleared the blood on the table, read the paper Kurome handed him.

"L-let's see…third question…what?!"

"Just read."

"…you suspect that your husband is cheating on you. What do you do?"

The atmosphere became heavy as Akame and Esdeath looked at Tatsumi with scary faces.

"You would _never_ do that, Tatsumi, right? ~" Esdeath spelled with an icy ton.

"Wait! It's just a hypothesis…no, it's a generic question! I would never do that!"

"I'd follow Tatsumi, locate the target and bury her" Akame coldly said.

Wave was shocked.

"What's with Akame? It's like her dark side has awakened!"

Kurome sighed.

"Yes, she's being overprotective…she was the same when we were kids and someone tried to get close to me."

Esdeath cleared her throat.

"Mmh…I'd just ask him if he cheats on me while checking his pulse, see if he'd lie. And if he dared to lie…I'd punish him."

The jury had some difficulties to decide. Finally…

"Hm, I'd say the General" Wave blurted.

"I don't agree entirely with her method, but yes, I'd say the General too. At least, she'd ask before doing anything…" Kurome stated.

Tatsumi tilted his head.

"I choose Esdeath as well. I mean, Akame, this does not resemble you!"

"It's your fault! You must not cheat on me!" Akame protested.

"But I didn't! It's just hypothetical!"

"Even so!..."

* * *

"So it's two-two, now…the next question will decide of the winner. Who'll win Tatsumi's first kiss for the wedding?!"

"Wave, what are you doing?" Kurome frowned.

"Eh, I just thought it'd sound cool."

"…well. Tatsumi, read the last question!"

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath and Akame who looked so concentrated he expected them to levitate.

 _They are emanating an aura, or is it me?!_

With a despaired sigh, he read the last question.

"What kind of present would you offer to your husband for his birthday?"

Akame and Esdeath glared at each other.

Time froze as the two warriors were about to clash one last time. The battle would be brief but brutal, like two samurais who would exchange one decisive blow within a second.

Esdeath unsheathed her blade first.

"AS A PRESENT I'D DRESS UP MY OWN BODY WITH A RIBBON AND I'D WAIT FOR HIM IN THE BEDROOM!"

Tatsumi's imagination get carried away as he pinched his nose to prevent any bleeding.

"That's…an original present indeed" Wave flattered.

"Yes, it's surprising, but I'm sure Tatsumi would appreciate it" Kurome nodded. "Tatsumi, what do you say?"

Tatsumi, unable to speak, raised his thumb up.

 _Now, big sis's, what will you do?_ Kurome thought. _I know you're one of the best if not the best swordsman in the world, but did you manage to turn your love into a blade that would overcome the General's one?_

If Esdeath was the fire, burning with passion, Akame was the water, calm but unwavering.

"As a birthday present…I'd offer him a sword."

"Huh?!" exclaimed Wave, Tatsumi, Kurome and Esdeath in unison.

 _I won_ , immediately thought Esdeath.

"Big sis'…a sword?"

Akame nodded.

"Since he has lost Incursio, Tatsumi does not have a sword. So…I'd want him to have a good one so he could protect himself better. Plus…if he'd carry a sword I'd offer him, that would mean a part of me would always be with him even if we were to be separated."

The jury was taken aback by her answer.

Eventually Wave spoke :

"I dunno 'bout ya guys, but…I vote for Akame."

"Yes. The General's gift is without a doubt pleasurable, but big sis' one is…how do I say…it is the true essence of a gift. It will forever stay with her beloved and will help him."

They turned to Tatsumi, waiting for his answer.

"I totally agree with you two. A sword offered by Akame would have a deep meaning to me…more than your body wrapped up with a ribbon, no offense", he told Esdeath.

"My body does not interest you?!" Esdeath flared.

"Of course it does, but–"

"So choose me as the winner!"

Before Esdeath could 'persuade' Tatsumi, Wave grabbed Akame's arm and raised it.

"Too late! We hereby declare Akame as the winner of the best wife contest! Her prize is…the first kiss during the wedding ceremony!"

"Tch…I lost…" Esdeath murmured, gritting her teeth.

"I never failed an assignment", Akame proudly said.

Tatsumi and Kurome gave her a round of applause.

As Esdeath looked very disappointed, Tatsumi comforted her :

"Even if Akame won, she does not cook as well as you do. You see? If only Akame was my wife, it wouldn't be complete. I need you too, Esdeath, as I told you before."

"Tatsumi…"

Esdeath, touched, felt her throat tighten.

"…I will have my revenge one day or another, I swear it. I'll show you I can overcome Akame's wife abilities!"

"Come at me whenever you want, the outcome will be the same", Akame replied.

"Yes, yes," cut Wave. "But not now. For now…we have a double wedding ceremony to attend!"

"Shit, that's right! What time is it? We have a reservation this afternoon at four!"

* * *

The day before, Tatsumi and Wave had reserved a private chapel for two wedding ceremonies. Nothing extravagant, truth to be told, but as Tatsumi, Wave and Kurome were presumed dead and Esdeath and Akame wanted by the New Kingdom, holding a great ceremony was not wise.

The priest in charge of the ceremony kinda blinked when Tatsumi came to the altar with Akame and Esdeath, but did not argue – probably because of Esdeath's glare. None of them had costumes or wedding dress excepted Akame who was still wearing her kimono, which added to the priest confusion.

For some strange reason, he wasn't used to marry a man smelling the sea, a young girl eating sweets, her sister with red eyes in kimono, a young man in farmer clothes and a gorgeous woman in uniform …

Finally, it looked like he decided to act as nothing was off.

As the priest recited the sacramental words, Esdeath and Akame's smiles grew larger and larger.

Tatsumi looked like he was dreaming. His eyes were dull, as if he didn't believe what was happening.

Wave and Kurome were observing the ceremony some steps away ; they were the witnesses, and the only public present. They were to be wed after Tatsumi's marriage.

Without a doubt, none of them imagined they could live this situation.

Tatsumi managed to exchange the rings with his wives at the same time as well as saying "yes" to them.

Finally, the priest stepped back.

"You can now kiss the…brides?"

Obviously, he expected Tatsumi to also kiss both of them.

But this time, Tatsumi turned to Akame. He came closer and whispered so low only her could hear him :

"You're both special to me. But I will never forget I confessed to you first…"

Before Akame could answer, he kissed her. Spellbound by this heavenly contact, she grabbed him by his cheeks and gave back the kiss.

"Hmm…nmmh…"

Tatsumi was trying to speak but she didn't want to hear him. She would enjoy this prize she hardly won to the last drop.

"Nmm…nmhhh!...NMMMMMHHH!"

 _I don't care...I want us to stay like this forever_ , Akame thought.

Eventually, Tatsumi collapsed from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Tatsumi only recovered to pass out a second time when Esdeath kissed him.

Wave helped the newlywed man to get up.

"Ya okay, pal?"

"Somehow, yes…are they apnea experts or what?"

"Say, Tatsumi, I've got a question."

He made sure Akame and Esdeath were not listening.

"Despite that Akame won the contest, the General looked very happy during the ceremony. Why's that?"

"Oh…in compensation for her loss, I promised her to have the first round for our wedding night…"

"…you're not gonna get any sleep tonight, aren't you…"

Tatsumi shrugged.

"If this is the price to pay for their love. I don't know about you, but I feel I will never regret this day or the day I confessed my love towards them."

Wave laughed.

"Don't worry, I get what ya mean. And…I think that too."

"By the way, have you made your decision? Will you come with us across the sea?"

Wave bit his lip.

"I don't think so. For now, we'll take some rest in this town or near it. It's peaceful and lively here. Plus, there's the sea…maybe I'll be able to convert Kurome to seafood!"

Tatsumi sadly smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Alright. But it's not like we've already parted away. We still have some time to spent with everyone. C'mon, Wave. Now's your turn to be wed!"

"Shit, that's true!"

* * *

 **The end…?**

 **So the idea was just "a competition to determine the best wife". I mixed it with a quiz because the traditional duties of a wife (like, clean the house and other stuffs don't fit Akame and Esdeath at all).**

 **Just for you to know, this is not the "sequel" I plan to write sooner or later but just a bonus for you and me. I may edit it later.**

 **Concerning the"true" sequel, it will really take some time to come out since I have another project on the way (currently helping to proofread a game). I was writing this epilog as the same time so I hurried up to finish it (I don't like to handle two projects at the same time .).**

 **I hope y'all doing well and thanks for reading me!**

 **Until next time!**

 **NOTE: I'm currently writing the sequel, so check it out on my profile page! :)**

57


	17. (Not a chapter) Short Note

**Hi, sooo, just a quick note and a few things!**

First of all, welcome aboard to the newcomers.

I don't know why, but the views on the story have been significantly going up these last two months...

So, thanks for reading me, and for the ones who don't know, I'm currently writing+publishing a sequel.

If you're interested, go give it a try (can be found on my profile), if not, sorry for bothering you & see you soon!

Do not hesitate to give me your opinion about Strange Alliance even though it's completed, it would please me a lot.

Take care!


	18. (Not a chapter) Other works notice

Hello!

I hope you're doing good!

I just post this to make some advertising for my other stories. After all, if you liked this work, why wouldn't you like moar?!

* * *

For your information (if you don't follow me that is) I wrote other stories for:

 **Akame ga Kill! ( _sequel to this story):_** s/12821835/1/Akame-ga-Kill-Eternal-Love

 **Doki Doki Literature Club!:** s/12945381/1/Doki-Doki-Literature-Club-Crossing-the-Boundary

 **Date A Live:** s/13037372/1/Date-A-Live-Nia-Chronicle

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut (** ** _writing):_** s/13276133/1/Saijaku-Muhai-no-Bahamut-To-a-Golden-Future

That's it. If you would give a go to my other works, it'd be awesome and I thank you in advance.

Take care! :)


End file.
